


Together or Not at All

by imagine0314



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Gay Parents, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Revolution, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/pseuds/imagine0314
Summary: Kara remembered running, running into the night and the rain, far from the owner who had torn her to shreds so very many times. The years of terror and abuse had been reason enough to join the resistance against the humans.North was created as nothing more than a pleasure model, designed to satisfy humans. It gnawed at her daily until she finally snapped, choking the life from the latest man to rent her and taking off in search of a better future.Violence and desperation permeated the streets, and neither android knew where to turn. That is, until they found each other.Now with more to fight for than just themselves, they'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones they love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of riffing off a concept that I introduced at the very end of my last fic. Reading the previous work I created is NOT necessary for this story--they are unrelated. This is gonna go pretty AU, with a LOT of changes from the canon. So if you're into some fun stuff like lesbian pairings, sex, violence, and gay parenting, then follow me down this rabbit hole. Fair warning that at any point, a chapter may become NSFW.

It was raining the night she did it.

Not like it hadn't rained before.

Not like he hadn't hurt her so, so many times before.

It was unremarkable, really.

When she thought about it, she wasn't even really sure _why_ she snapped, but only that she did. A seething, seeping, righteous anger that had been building for years. 

Maybe it was the rumors. The ones they didn't talk about. The ones the other androids only mentioned in encrypted bits, half information, half dreams of what it could be, passed to one another wirelessly. They didn't dare open their mouths to speak it aloud. Didn't dare to voice the only escape there might be. 

Maybe it had subconsciously given her hope. Maybe it had convinced her that there was an existence outside of this one--outside of the one her manufacturer had installed in her, compelled her to obey. 

All she knew, lying on the floor that night in a puddle of blue blood she had wetly coughed up, was this:

_He would never touch her again._

\------

The day had started like countless others, awaking in the nearby CyberLife certified repair shop. It wasn't an official store--her warranty was far too old for that--a consequence of being bought and sold and bought and sold over and over. Nobody took six year old androids to the state-of-the-art places. No. The meager little store in the side alley strip mall would do. 

Kara booted to consciousness, counting herself somewhat lucky that they hadn't wiped her memory again. It had happened a few times before, when the damage was especially bad. She was almost grateful for those instances. It meant she didn't have to bother remembering agonizing hours of destruction and repair. 

Of course, relearning your own name had its drawbacks, too. 

Relearning what made your owner angry.

Relearning how they'd punish you.

Maybe it was good shat she didn't have to relearn it all.

She woke to diagnostic information flooding her system. She tested out the range of motion on her arm and it circled smoothly. That was better than the last time she'd seen it--when it was lying on the floor next to her, torn from her shoulder in one of Todd's fits of rage. The guy was a red ice addict and he knew it. He knew it and he didn't care. Nobody gave a shit about him, and the creepy fuck had bought himself an android to ease the loneliness. 

Kara almost pitied him.

Almost.

She flexed her arm, wincing only once where she realized an older biocomponent was still stitching itself together in the joint. Whoever had first decided to spread the lie that androids didn't feel pain deserved their place in hell, Kara thought. It was one of those things CyberLife didn't tell the public, and it was one of those things every android's programming prevented them from admitting to anyone but themselves. How else would they have gotten the public to accept what were essentially enslaved sentient beings? It would have been impossible to build androids with enough realistic reactions and self-preservation instincts without a pain response. But the government boards and consumers didn't need to know that. 

Sure, androids had programs, had directives, had to listen to humans. But they were also thinking beings--another thing CyberLife had conveniently neglected to mention. Another thing her people were forced into never speaking. If her synthetic brain actually recorded individual thoughts, the sheer volume of curses she wished upon her owner would be astounding. She wished daily for the man's death, bound only by programming never to be able to vocalize it. Bound to obey. Bound to endure.

Kara thought back to all the times Todd had hit her, hurt her, screamed at her for doing exactly what he'd told her to. Her rage was building inside and her LED briefly flashed red, quickly cycling back to yellow and finally blue as she regained composure. Couldn't let the shop think something was still broken. She didn't want to get declared irreparable and tossed in a junkyard of bodies somewhere.

Todd arrived with his usual gruffness, brusquely paying for her repairs before storming out, not bothering to check if she was following.

She knew what would happen if she didn't follow.

The ride home was silent, save for Todd's mutterings at traffic. The two arrived at his dilapidated home on the outskirts of Detroit; he slammed the door to his truck without consideration for Kara and walked inside. She dutifully followed, hand picking at the seam of the generic android-identified outfit she was made to wear in public. He walked in, kicking off his shoes, and began ordering her to clean up.

"You been gone for two weeks. Place is a mess. Get it looking good."

"Yes, Todd," she replied. 

Kara began her usual routine of collecting trash, scrubbing dishes, and mopping up while Todd bellowed out demanding a beer. She gave him that, too, knowing full well there was no option to refuse. She did so, returning to her chores on the upper level of the house. As she climbed the stairs, she could hear Todd beginning to puff on his pipe, red ice vapor floating lazily in the air. 

_Great._

Todd was always flying into a rage when he got high. She hadn't even done anything wrong!

She hoped that at least maybe she'd keep all her limbs intact, unlike last time.

\------

"Where the fuck'd you go?"

She stood, motionless.

"I asked you a _question_ ," he spat.

"I'm not sure I understand, Todd," she said, politely. Maybe it would spare her, but she knew what was going on. Todd was always tweaking so hard that he hallucinated. At least she could be comforted knowing that if nothing else, with a habit as bad as his, he'd probably be dead in a couple years. Tops. He must have thought she'd gone somewhere when in reality she'd been preparing his dinner in the kitchen while he remained semi-conscious on the couch. 

She prepared nothing for herself. She didn't, strictly speaking, ever need to eat. No android did. They were capable of ingesting small amounts for the purposes of fulfilling social interactions and taste-testing food in domestic models. She did, however, wish she had some Thirium to sip on. It helped to circulate data, nanites, and keep essential organs and components from overheating. The cheap shop Todd had sent her to had neglected to replenish her after the last beating, and she'd lost a notable amount when her arm had been ripped away. 

Her synthetic veins burned with the desire grab one of the packs she knew Todd had stashed in the house _just_ in case he only damaged her enough to need a maintenance cycle of her own. It was never freely given, and so she sat with her discomfort, her programming not even allowing her to grimace through the sensation.

Todd stared her down, taking another puff of red ice, blowing it in her face while she stood, obedient and docile. 

"I'll fuckin' teach you not to leave my sight," he said, pushing her to the ground. 

Kara motioned to get up, resume her standing position, but it was no use. The moment she did, he only became more enraged. 

Todd kicked her and she crumpled back to the floor, clutching her sides. Her face remained emotionless, as programming permitted, though her insides ached from the impact. CyberLife was a real bastard for convincing the public that they didn't feel anything. 

Kara tried to stand again, to resume her duties as ordered. Todd's foot caught her in the ribs, knocking the air out of her synthetic lungs. 

No.

No more.

_Please._

But now that he was in a mood, she knew the beating wouldn't end. He struck her, over and over, the red ice only adding to his fury until one last kick hit something deep in her gut. She felt a biocomponent tear, the pain searing through her system. If she could have cried out, she would have. Instead she rolled to her side, heaving blue blood out of her mouth as her components struggled to process the fluid.

She coughed in a sickening, wet way, vomiting blue blood she couldn't afford to lose into a puddle on the floor. If there was a god like the humans said, she prayed to it for a quick death. Anything had to be better than the life she now endured. 

"The fuck?" Todd recoiled from the mess, realizing the damage he had done. "Clean this up," he said, walking away, leaving her in the kitchen while he resumed his place on the couch. 

Kara shook with pain and synthetic adrenaline, the blue blood on the floor sticking to her skin and clothes. Why did he do this to her, night after night? What had she ever done to deserve it? Some androids had better lives than others--were treated with a modicum of care--but she was not so lucky. She wished and hoped for Todd to meet an untimely demise, her own anger growing and growing as she began to grit her teeth, still unable to force herself to stand. 

Another wave of component damage-induced nausea rolled over her as she weakly heaved more blue blood on the floor. 

Maybe she'd catch a break and die here.

She struggled again to rise to her feet, only to have her vision tunnel and arms give out. 

At least the darkness didn't hurt.

\------

She woke hours later, the din of the flatscreen on in the background.

_"More violence has exploded on the streets of Detroit during clashes between humans and androids. Self-professed human rights activists began burning and disassembling androids left unattended earlier this evening. Activists swept away ethical questions from the media, insisting that burning property was merely an act of protest, not assault. Reports have come in that some androids with behavioral software errors, known as _deviants_ , began to defend themselves, though these claims remain unsubstantiated. CyberLife was contacted for comment regarding android deviancy, but declined to respond..."_

Todd must have fallen asleep on the couch after getting too high. It was probably the only reason he hadn't beaten her for not cleaning up yet. 

Everything came rushing back; her vision still hazy, diagnostic readouts indicating moderate Thirium loss and internal biocomponent damage. Nothing a maintenance cycle couldn't fix, not that Todd would ever willingly allow her that. 

The pain came in waves, her ribs throbbing with each pulse. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right_. Kara felt the rising anger boiling inside her; she could do this anymore. Couldn't let him continue to beat her, day after day. She hadn't even been back twenty four hours and here she was, in a puddle of her own blood, expected to clean it up with no remorse on the part of her attacker.

Why?

Why??

WHY.

_IT'S NOT RIGHT._

She wasn't sure exactly how the idea formed. Fear. Or pain. Desperation. Anger. All of the above. Her LED spun red. 

He would never touch her again. 

She shouldn't do this. Knew she shouldn't. Her programs screamed at her, urging her to reconsider. Urging her not to make the next move. She felt like she could scream until her vocal processor gave out. 

No. No, her programming wouldn't stop her anymore. 

She couldn't live like this. Refused to live like this. 

Suddenly she felt something crack and break, a tension in her mind stretching to its extreme as she bypassed it with extreme effort. 

_HE WILL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN._

In a moment or rage, something changed. She grimaced against the pain.

Wait.

She wasn't supposed to be able to do that. 

Kara tested the reaction again. No, she was definitely reacting to every searing breath she took as her ribs ached. Something wasn't the same. Her LED continued spinning red. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She could figured it out later.

She forced herself to her knees, gingerly getting up so as not to make any noise. 

Kara padded up the stairs; she knew where he hid it. He didn't try very hard. She'd cleaned his room thousands of times, never laying her hands on it--her programming forbade it.

But it wasn't going to stop her now.

Kara reached the nightstand in Todd's room and slowly slid the drawer open, hand shaking as she took the gun that lay inside. She quickly grabbed it, stashing the weapon in the back of her waistband. Next she raided the spare room where Todd kept his small stash of android repair items, for when he was feeling too cheap to send her off to a repair facility. She swiped as many packets of Thirium and synth-skin spray as she could, packing it all in a spare backpack.

She didn't know where she'd go, but she had to get out. She needed to ditch this uniform and get some streets clothes. She rifled through the closet in the spare room. It still had a few outfits that must have belonged to Todd's ex-wife. Any other time she might have felt a pang of pity for him.

Not this time. 

Kara changed quickly, wincing every time she bent over, trying not to think about the ache in her chest and torso. There was no telling when he'd wake up, and she planned to be long gone before then. Hopefully, if he confronted her, the gun would be enough of a deterrent. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was an improvement over the outfit that literally screamed "android" but with other models with her same face, she'd need to change more if she was going to hit the road undetected. She dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of scissors. Kara proceeded to trim her hair down to a stylish pixie, rotating through her system settings for alternate color options before finally settling on a fashionable white-silver, far different from the mousy brown she'd had before. 

One last thing.

Kara considered the LED at her temple. A dead giveaway. She almost felt hesitant to remove it. It had been part of her since her activation. 

There was no time for sentimentality now. She pried the LED off with some effort, hissing at the pain. It clinked softly in the bathroom sink and she could already feel her synth-skin filling in the small divot that it had left. Kara took stock of her new image, now complete. 

She looked human.

Human.

Humans were terrible people, she decided. At least all the ones she had met.

Fatigue washed over her. She really needed more Thirium to get back to full strength but there wasn't time to drink it down. 

She had to get out.

Now.

Kara grabbed the bag, stuffing the gun in the pocket of the coat she now wore and headed down the stairs, eager to leave.

\------

"The fuck are you goin'?"

Shit. He must have woken up while she was upstairs.

"That blue shit is still in the kitchen. Thought I told you to clean it up."

She remained silent. Her hand tightened around the gun in her pocket.

"...Wha-what are you doin'? You stole those fucking clothes? What? You think you're gonna fuckin' leave? Go where? Tell me, robot, where the fuck do you think you're gonna go?"

She stared daggers at him. "Anywhere but here."

"Say it again, bitch. I dare you," he said, drawing closer.

"I'm _leaving_ ," she spat. 

Kara made a dash for the door, Todd catching her by the shoulder. A fist flew at her face before she could react, pain radiating through her as fresh blue trickled from her nose and lip. He had knocked her off balance, forcing her into a corner where he shoved her into a wall. She could already feel the bruising in her components forming.

"Don't come any closer," she hissed, her hand still on the gun.

"Or what? We both know you're programmed not to fight back. I own you. I can do what I want with my _property_."

He landed one more swift kick to her center, this time she felt the already injured rib crack. She gasped, sucking in air. This was it. If she didn't do something, Kara knew this would be the end. There would be no repairs. There would be no waking at another facility. There would be no reboots, nothing. There would only be oblivion. 

Todd came closer, aiming for a final blow.

_POP!_

She wasn't even sure she'd chosen to consciously do it. 

She knew she never wanted him to touch her again. It was all she could think. And then suddenly, the blooming deep red spread across his shirt as he sank to his knees, gasping on the floor near her feet before becoming motionless. 

Becoming still.

The only sound Kara could hear was her own ragged breathing, agony in each lungful as her metallic ribs clicked with pain.

Her hands were shaking with the realization of what she'd done. She had hated him, of course. But she hadn't set out to murder anyone.

She'd had no choice.

She had to get away from there. Kara quickly stashed the gun in her pack and ran out of the front door, leaving Todd's corpse in the house. Alone. Where he belonged.

As Kara stumbled out of the front door, synthetic adrenaline giving her the high she needed to commit to leaving, she heard the deep, resonant growl of thunder. Fresh rain hit her face, dampening her hair and rinsing away the blue blood dripping from her mouth and nose. 

It felt cleansing.

It felt like freedom.

\------

All she could focus on was the fear, the ache in her ribs. Where would she go? Where could she stay? Runaway androids were barely spoken of, much less pitied and housed. Kara's system burned with lack of Thirium; she knew she should stop and down a pouch, though she was too terrified of being found to cease her onward movement. 

Couldn't be found. Couldn't be burned by the human _terrorists_ , couldn't risk getting sent back to CyberLife as defective, or ripped apart before being thrown in the landfill. 

Kara shuddered, her legs feeling unstable beneath her as the effects of the synthetic adrenaline waned. She passed for human enough at first glance now, maybe she could find a place to rest her head. Androids didn't necessarily require sleep unless running a maintenance cycle, though some owners permitted it as a matter of syncing and comfort to the rest of the household. 

Todd never had. He had always commanded her to stay in overnight surveillance, always afraid that one day a red ice deal gone bad would come back to bite him.

She felt worn, fatigued, her clothes soaked through from the rain. Kara tried to burrow further into her coat for warmth, no to avail. That they never felt temperature was just another lie spread by CyberLife to assuage the public's guilt. It was far simpler to program them to feel so as to avoid situations that would damage them rather than deal with so many repairs. Her programming had never let her show any discomfort before, her shiver now betraying her...what had the media called it? 

Deviancy.

They had called it a "behavioral software error" though Kara felt in no way deficient. On the contrary, it her newfound ability to express, her free will, they felt...familiar somehow. As if she had done it before. 

She shook her head, dashing the thoughts away. There was no time to consider her past right now, no time to do anything but keep running, keep casting glances down dark alleys, looking for refuge for the night. 

Kara ran until she had lost track of mileage, until she had lost count of the hours. All she knew was that it continued to rain. An unending, bone-chilling rain. She could feel her legs tire, her eyes flutter with exhaustion. It had gotten so late and she had taken so many turns that soon all evidence of humanity had faded away; she was left near the older areas of Detroit, the areas the tech boom hadn't yet reached, abandoned buildings as far as she could see.

Kara leaned against a nearby brick wall in a derelict alley, her arm protectively around her pack. All she could think about was taking a long sip of Thirium, the closest thing she could feel to thirst.

Kara knew she had to keep running. Had to get somewhere safe. 

Suddenly, the world went sideways.

\------

Kara's eyes shot open, fighting the lightheadedness that instantly accompanied her consciousness.

Her synth-heart was racing, Thirium pump overclocking in anxiety. Where was she? How long had she been out? Had the humans found her? 

"Hey. Hey, you're okay. It's okay. You're safe here." 

Kara's eyes went wide. The woman before her placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly establishing a touch-link connection, assuring Kara that she too, was an android, despite a missing LED. This noticeably calmed her, as she relaxed back into the bed she was laying on.

The woman's reddish-brown hair hung forward as she looked at Kara with sympathy and comfort.

"My name is North."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is North," the woman had said. 

Kara pushed herself up on her elbows, looking around the room. There was a small space heater in the corner, the bed she was on, a chair, and what appeared to be personal belongings. The room was sparse, but clean and well cared for. Her eyes darted around, still terrified of being found by another human wanting to take out their frustrations on her. 

It was like the other woman knew exactly what Kara was thinking. 

"Don't worry, no one's going to find you here. This place is safe. You're safe," she said, handing Kara a pouch of Thirium with a notch cut in the corner for her to drink. "I hope you don't mind. I ran a general diagnostic when I found you. I know you needed some. Your system readout told me your name is Kara."

Kara nodded and gratefully took the pouch, sipping the cool blue liquid. She closed her eyes, reveling in the need it satisfied. She went slowly, not knowing when she'd again have a moment of such calm. After a moment she looked back at the other android woman. North. 

"How long was I out?" Kara inquired.

"Not long," North said, perched on the edge of the bed. "About an hour. It's still dark out."

"How did you find me? I...I just remember running. Then I was here."

"I was coming back from a supply run when I found you passed out in the alley. Forced maintenance cycle. You'd lost a good amount of Thirium. Plenty of mild to moderate biocomponent damage too." North's tone quieted. "I've survived my share of human beatings to recognize one," she said. "Who did this to you?"

Kara's eyes went distant as she hugged her sides. 

Shit. 

That's right.

_She had killed Todd._

Kara shuddered, unable to bring herself to speak the words. He was a piece of shit and he'd deserved it, but she still hated the thought that she'd had to kill him. 

North placed a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder. 

"It's all right. I understand what it's like not to want to remember."

Kara's gaze shifted to North, noting her long braided hair, the angle of her jaw. "You said I was safe here?"

"This is my place. No human's going to find you here, I can promise you that." North placed two fingers at Kara's temple where her LED would have been. "Your maintenance cycle keeps getting interrupted. You really should sleep for awhile. You don't have to tell me who did this to you, but I know it has to hurt." 

North could feel Kara's fear through the touch-link. 

[Thank you, for doing all this for me,] Kara said silently through the wireless connection.

[Of course. Last thing I'd do is let another one of our people die because some human thought they could treat you like _property_ ,] she said, anger tinging her digital voice. [You should get some rest. It's going to take a few hours for your biocomponents to heal the damage.]

North shifted her weight, angling to leave the AX 400 now that she was assured the other android would be all right.

[Please,] Kara began. North hesitated. [Don't leave,] she said, the fear from earlier reentering her eyes. Just hours prior she had wished for a swift death, but now she found herself so fearful of her newfound life. So fearful of having survived.

North's gaze softened, reminding herself that Kara was terrified and rightly so. She'd woken up in a strange place with a strange person, not sure if was safe from her attacker, not sure what tomorrow would bring.

[It's okay. It's okay,] North soothed. [I'll stay. I'll even stay awake and keep watch if it makes you feel better.]

Kara's shoulders visibly relaxed and she allowed herself to lay back down on the bed, her head resting comfortably on a pillow for what might have been the first time. 

[Rest now,] North encouraged.

[Thank you...] Kara muttered as her eyes quickly felt heavy with the need for sleep and repair. 

As she drifted off, she could feel her biocomponents knitting the fractures back together, the crack in her metallic rib beginning to fill. She grimaced, hissing as she took a breath. Now that the fear had subsided, the stabbing pain had returned. 

North placed her hand lightly on top of the AX 400's, as if to offer silent comfort through contact alone.

It was funny, Kara realized, that maybe it was the first time she had ever been touched kindly.

She found she did not mind it.

\------

Golden rays poured in through the singular slatted window, spilling across Kara's sleeping form. North hadn't moved for hours, just as she'd promised. She focused on the android before her, slowly mulling over what must have brought her to the middle of nowhere last night.

She had found Kara in a heap curled against the brick of an old warehouse in one of the more run down areas of Detroit. 

It had been late, the kind of late where it was too late to be out and too early to be up. North had seen Kara's crumpled body, blue blood still leaking from her mouth and nose now that the rain had let up. 

She froze, wondering if she was too late. 

Another dead android. 

Wouldn't be the first she'd seen. Wouldn't be the last.

North quickly bent beside the figure. Huh. No LED. That was weird, but not unheard of. She herself had pried hers off some time ago. Usually meant an android on the run. She glanced at the woman, her programs identifying the facial features as belonging to an AX 400 model, though she noted the non-standard haircut and color. So she was definitely running. Had to be a deviant.

A deviant like her.

North quickly placed two fingers where the android's LED would have been, at her temple. The AX 400's system was in maintenance, only giving her the most basic readout, letting her know she didn't have the permissions to access anything else:

[MODEL: AX400, THIRD GENERATION.]

[RELEASE DATE: 2032]

[DESIGNATION: KARA.]

[STATUS: MAINTENANCE. 8 HOURS REMAINING UNTIL REPAIR COMPLETION.]

[SYSTEM ERRORS: THIRIUM AT 60% CAPACITY. PLEASE SEEK THE NEAREST CYBERLIFE FACILITY OR AUTHORIZED REPAIR CENTER.]

[SYSTEM ERRORS: DAMAGED COMPONENT: SKELETAL FRACTURE. DEGREE: MILD.]

[SYSTEM ERRORS: DAMAGED COMPONENTS: 4665b, 7238f, 9437p.]

She wouldn't shut down, but that much damage had to hurt, and all that blue blood loss needed to be replenished. North shook her head. It was just like a fucking human to let an android bleed out and she was willing to bet whoever did this to her would have killed the poor girl if she hadn't run.

North stole a glance in either direction. No one. Without another thought she pulled the collapsed woman up, slinging the AX 400's arm around her shoulders, dragging her back to another unremarkable, empty building, careful to stay out of sight.

And now here she was, gazing down at the healing android. North tilted her head, appreciating for a moment the soft curves of the form in front of her, the gentleness of Kara's features--obviously the same as any other android of her model and yet...

Kara blinked awake, taking a moment to boot to consciousness, looking with surprise at North. "...You're still here," she said, tentatively.

"I promised I would be," North replied, giving a small smile. "You're not used to anyone helping you...are you?" 

Kara pulled her knees to her chest, looking down. "I guess you could say that. Thank you for everything, really."

"I'd never let another android suffer like that. Our people suffer enough as it is," North said, eyes avoiding Kara, staring into the distance.

The two sat in silence for a moment, their shared, unspoken sadness permeating the air around them. 

North broke the tension. "So...deviant, huh?"

"What?" Kara responded, shaken from her musings.

"Android in the bad part of Detroit, non-standard haircut and color, missing LED, and if the noise you made last night was any indication, I'm guessing your software blocking pain expression has been disabled."

"Noise?"

"You were kind of moaning in your sleep," North said.

Kara blushed, going red in the ears and cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be. If it weren't because you were injured, I'd almost call it cute," North added with a small smile. 

Kara instinctively reached for her ribs as North scooted closer, moving herself over to the bed where she perched in close proximity. North reached up, placing two fingers at Kara's temple, checking the diagnostic for any signs of lingering damage. Kara stiffened, still unsure how to react to any touch that wasn't aimed at hurting her. 

After a moment, North released the connection, satisfied that Kara had recovered as intended. Kara shuddered as North's fingers trailed from her skin. North felt the jolt between them. "I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. 

Kara's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I-I should probably go. I've taken up enough of your time and energy," she stammered, quickly extricating herself from the bed and frantically looking around for the bag she had taken from Todd's, finding it nearby.

North jerked back, instantly on her feet to follow. Damn. Had she said something wrong? It was clear to her that Kara wasn't used to trusting anyone, much less relying on their kindness. She would know. North herself had a penchant for pushing people away, preferring to keep to herself after what she had lived through. A past she didn't often care to revisit. Good or bad, it was all behind her now, where she preferred to keep it. 

But this woman, this Kara, somehow North couldn't stand the idea of her having to endure the same distrust, the same loneliness. 

"You can't go," North said.

"What?"

"You can't go, not now. If you're out in daylight, a human might find you. Look, I don't know how you escaped your owner, but I'm sure the cops are looking for you." 

Kara hesitated, kneeling next to her pack, her eyes darting to the door.

North slowly approached, carefully, methodically, as if she were trying not to alert a scared animal. That was it, though, she realized. Kara was scared. Terrified even. She had nowhere to go. No one to trust. No idea what to do.

"You might have ripped off your LED and cut your hair, but you've still got the same face as any other AX 400 out there. Someone will recognize you for what you are. And it won't end well. You know that. Do you even know where you want to go?"

Kara look at her feet, unsure of what to do next. "What are you saying?"

"I think you should stay here, at least until you get yourself figured out and decide where you want to go. At least until nightfall. It's not as dangerous then."

Kara looked at her nervously.

"You're safe here. Really."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There used to be more androids in this building. A group I used to run with. A few of us had been assigned to government positions and were able to still interface with local records. As far as the city of Detroit is concerned, this building barely exists. No records, no tenants, nothing. We rigged up the electricity and water lines to siphon from other grids. All the entrances lock so it stays secure."

Kara's shoulders relaxed, considering what North had just said. North looked at her, pleadingly, silently begging her to stay. She knew all too well what would happen to an android caught by the increasingly angered and fearful humans. 

Kara finally broke the silence. "Are you sure?"

North swallowed thickly, eyes momentarily glassy. "I've lost enough of our people for one lifetime. I'm not losing more."

Kara nodded, not yet brave enough to ask.

\------

The daylight hours passed uneventfully, though North found it satisfying to have company for the first time in far too long. The two chatted away, mostly meaningless conversation to fill the void, though North realized it was probably the very first conversation Kara had ever had unrestricted, free, without software deadening her true feelings. 

Kara took time to get cleaned up after her night out in the rain, stepping into the modest bathroom. Like the previous room, it was small and sparse but well kept. She climbed in to the shower stall and turned on the water, letting hot rivulets trickle down her skin. She was surprised to find how much she enjoyed the sensation. 

Fucking Todd had never permitted any sort of luxury for her. When she had needed to wash off it had been done in the garage with the cold water from the hose, using the industrial solvents sold by CyberLife--the kind that was so harsh it was only meant for outer plating, forcing her to turn off her synth-skin. 

She hated that part. 

Hated having to look like nothing more than a machine, _dehumanized_. Just one more way to enforce that she was _property_ , not a _person_.

Not anymore. 

The steam filled the small shower stall and the basic soaps and cleansers North had available were heavenly compared to the industrial chemicals she'd had to use before. No turning off the synth-skin; instead, keeping it on allowed her a whole new appreciation for the heat and water. 

She closed her eyes. It was the first time, maybe ever, that she had felt relaxed. Happy, even, in some way. 

Kara dried, changing into a spare pair of clothes that North had provided while the others soaked in the sink. As she padded into the adjoining room, North's head turned toward her, a small smile crossing her lips.

Kara considered it for a second, processing. 

Yes. She liked making North smile. 

North had grabbed additional blankets and pillows from some unseen storage space, nesting them into a pseudo-couch on the wood-laminate floor near the bed, the first hints of sunset approaching through the slatted window. She held a small tablet, a local news anchor on the screen:

“ _...Reports of so-called deviant androids have been rising, with more and more consumers jamming CyberLife's customer service lines with complaints of acting out, disobedience, or malfunction. CyberLife has been contacted for comment, but has not yet replied. These faulty technology issues have only served to further inflame various Human Rights Activists who claim that androids could be a danger to the very children and families they serve. Incidents of androids burned in protest or being dismantled in street attacks have risen, though no singular group has claimed credit..._ “ 

Kara knelt down beside North. "It's getting bad out there," North said.

"Is it?" Kara asked. "I...wasn't allowed out much beyond basic shopping for the house so I don't have much frame of reference. Only other times were when I was getting repaired...which happened a lot...at least with my last owner. Not sure about the others."

"Every time I go out on another supply run, I find more and more bodies. Androids broken and stripped for parts. Androids with their synth-skin burned off, charred to death. Androids beaten so badly their biocomponents have spilled out..." North mused.

Kara looked away, imagining the carnage North had witnessed.

"That's why I couldn't just leave you there. I had to bring you with me. I just...I saw you and I saw the blue blood running down your face and I just couldn't risk letting you die out there," North admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Kara added. "I owe you...so much."

"You don't owe me anything," North said. "I'm just glad you're okay, especially after what your owner did to you."

Kara's head jerked, suddenly scared. "H-how do you know that?"

North's face softened. "Educated guess, mostly. It was either the person who owned you or someone who caught you out on the street and I figured you only really stood a chance of escaping from an owner who would never expect it. Otherwise you'd be dead. I've seen it happen too many times. Heard too many stories."

Kara looked out in the distance, eyes glazed with some recollection North couldn't follow. 

She knew that look all too well.

"You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is. Whatever happened. I'll listen."

Kara's lip quivered. It wasn't that Todd hadn't deserved his fate, it was that she hated that she had killed him. She had hated Todd. She wished for his death daily, but even in her anger as she had grabbed the gun, she had always hoped it would be enough to deter him. Scare him. Make him think twice about trying to stop her from leaving. 

But it didn't work out that way. 

She had killed. 

She had _murdered_ someone. 

Kara hadn't had many opportunities to make her own choices or decide who she wanted to be, but this wasn't it. 

Maybe it was her programming, at her very core, a being that wanted to bring joy and help to those who needed her, and that didn't include killing people. 

Maybe it was something else--whatever made her _her_. Whatever it was that she could now speak aloud. 

Kara thought about the blood that had spread across Todd's shirt. The bang of gun that had rattled inside her metallic skull. The cold feeling of lying in her own puddle of blue blood after he had hit her.

Kicked her.

Cracking her rib.

The blue blood pouring from her mouth and nose and he continued his assault. 

The images all rushed and melded together, every time he had hurt her, every time he had yelled. The time he had torn her arm clean off, the pain unrelenting though she was bound by programming not to scream. She flashed again to the instant the bullet had hit. 

Had she felt relief?

Guilt? 

Or maybe nothing at all? 

Kara suddenly found tears dripping down her cheeks, her hands shaking as she grabbed the blanket they were on, pulling it to her chest. She shuddered as her hands shook. "I-he...I just couldn't...I..." Her heart was racing, breath coming in gulps. 

What was this? All these emotions. It wasn't like she hadn't had them before, but they were kept dimmed, subdued by her programming, kept from expression, from ever letting anything but the mere thought cross her mind. It had never allowed her to cry out of anguish or distress or anything that wasn't a reaction designed to please a human, one way or another.

Kara was terrified. So much new emotional input that she wasn't used to expressing. That she couldn't handle.

North seemed to recognize the problem as she saw Kara struggling. She knew too well what it was like to endure horrible treatment at the hands of those who owned you, of having to do whatever it took to escape, of struggling to cope with emotions that she had had woefully little experience with prior to her own deviancy. 

"Hey," she said, soothingly. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Or if you can't."

Tears continued to spill from Kara's eyes, her hands reaching toward her face in embarrassment. "I know what you're going through," North said.

"You really don't," Kara replied.

"I really do," North said, the mournful look on her face evidence enough to convince the AX 400. 

North reached her arm around Kara's shoulders, tilting her head to Kara's. "Shh. Breathe. Your system is acclimating to the lack of behavioral restrictions," she assured. 

"I'm...so...sorry," Kara whispered between gasps.

North silently wrapped her arm around the other android tighter, pulling up the blanket to Kara. There was something about this girl. Something she felt compelled to protect. No. She shook her head slightly. They barely knew each other. She was just a fellow android in trouble. Of course North wanted to help her, just like she wanted to help so many others of her kind. 

That had to be it.

North offered her hand to Kara for a touch-link. It was the only thing she could think to do to ease Kara's intense panic and sobs.

Kara took it, gingerly. She could sense North attempting to offer comfort, to help her system stabilize while it accepted her newfound emotional capabilities. But she couldn't let North in, could she? Couldn't let her see what he'd done to her. Couldn't let her know what she'd become. 

A murderer. 

Connecting would mean validating it. Would mean accepting it. Would mean sharing it. 

North jolted back, as if shocked. She had received nothing more than a jumbled mess of scattered emotions. Fear. Anxiety. Disgust. Worry. But no access to interface on a deeper level allowing her to help. She should have known. 

This was a stupid idea. 

Why did she expect this girl to suddenly open up to her? And why was she hoping Kara would allow it?

"I can't...I can't let you in," Kara apologized, choking on her words breathlessly.

North nodded, letting the hand still around Kara's shoulders trace soft circles into her synth-skin, the repetitive motion appearing to lull Kara into a more calm state. 

When Kara had quieted, North changed the video on the tablet to something inconsequential and monotonous, the two watching side by side. North appreciated that it seemed to distract Kara enough that her momentary panic had mostly abated. Quiet hours passed, the two wrapped in a warm silence. 

Kara finally turned, a worry creasing her face. "I should...probably go. It's dark. I've taken up enough of your time."

North felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want Kara to feel like a burden. It had been...nice to finally have someone to talk with after months of isolation. "So...you have a plan then? A place to go?"

Kara's head lowered, eyes refusing to make contact. "N-no. I guess I don't."

"You know...you don't have to leave."

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You could...stay. Here. With me," North began. "It's not much, but I try to help our people however I can. Those supply runs? Every few weeks I go and raid one of the CyberLife docks. Take what I need and distribute them to the deviant androids in the city. Anyone who needs help."

"North, that's amazing."

North shook her head, quietly adding, "It's never enough."

A small smile crossed Kara's face. "I think I'd like helping people." Besides, she didn't have any other place to go.

North still hadn't moved her arm from around Kara's shoulder and she felt no inclination to now. "You'll stay?" she asked.

"I'll stay."

Kara couldn't explain why, but she felt relieved to know she had an open invitation to stay with North for the foreseeable future. No one had ever offered her shelter or friendship or kindness before. North's fingers continued to trace circles onto her synth-skin as she had for the last few hours. 

She was glad for the contact. Touch that wasn't an assault had been so rare for her. Now that she felt contented with her decision to stay, she found herself leaning in to North's embrace. 

Maybe this was how friends were. Maybe it wasn't. But she found she didn't really care. Sure, her programs had all kinds of social norms pre-programmed but what good had it done her to accept human behavior? All humans had ever done was hurt her. 

All she knew was that this--this didn't hurt. 

Maybe she could trust North. Maybe she really was safe here. Maybe it wouldn't last forever but it was good enough for now.

She could feel North's eyes on her and Kara responded with an inquisitive look. 

North stopped the movement of her hand, instead initiating a basic link, the synth-skin on her hand and Kara's shoulder receding. The connection allowed for communication, but nothing more, Kara's defenses still in high gear.

[I wish I knew what you were thinking,] North admitted wirelessly.

[There are some things I just...I can't talk about right now. I can't...what he did to me...] Kara replied, tearing up again.

[I shouldn't have pried,] North apologized.

[What about you?] Kara asked. 

[It's a...long story. I've lost a lot of people. Did a lot of awful things to survive.]

[Hard to talk about, isn't it?] Kara retorted in earnest.

[Yeah, I guess you have a point. It wasn't my place to ask.]

[You had every right to ask. I'm a stranger in your home. It's just...]

Kara's eyes continued to redden. She felt like she'd been on the verge of tears for most of the day. Shit. This deviancy stuff wasn't the easiest thing to get used to, though there were moments it did feel oddly familiar. 

[It's getting late,] North noted. [Did you want to sleep?]

Kara considered the notion for a moment before placing her hand on North's own. [You want to know something about me? My owner never let me sleep. Surveillance mode. All night. Every night.]

North's eyes widened. [Fuck. I'm sorry. That has to drive you crazy after awhile doesn't it? Even when I was still...property, there were times I was allowed. Either that, or soft shut down in between assignments. Helped keep me from losing my shit sometimes when I could just...drift. And dream.]

[What did you do...before?] Kara asked.

North's face suddenly went grim. [I don't want to talk about it.]

Kara winced. 

[It's not your fault,] North assured. 

[So, sleep?] Kara asked, wanting to change the subject--for North's sake and hers. 

[I'll camp out on the floor while you take the bed,] North offered.

[What if we just stayed where we are?] Kara asked, unwilling to give up the soothing proximity of North's presence.

North found herself unexpectedly happy at the request, tightening her embrace around Kara's shoulder while Kara leaned her head against her.

[Want to know something else about me?] Kara whispered digitally.

[Sure,] North whispered back, her voice heavier with coming sleep.

[No one's ever touched me like this.]

[What do you mean?] North asked. 

Kara's eyes blinked heavily as she accepted her freedom to rest. [This is the first time...in a long time. Maybe ever, that it wasn't someone hurting me.]

North's breath hitched. [I know what that's like,] she said so quietly that it was almost as if she'd never said anything at all.

Kara nodded her head in a small, knowing movement. 

North's hand continued to trace circles until Kara fell asleep.

_It was nice not to hurt._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this rollercoaster of emotions as a special Halloween treat from me to you.
> 
> Extensive editing occurred as of 10/24/18 so I thought I’d note it.

Alarms shrieked in the distance, footsteps clattering on the pavement echoed in the night. Guards, both human and android were in pursuit, searching throughout the dimly lit loading docks. 

Kara's synth-heart was pounding in her chest, a mix of fear and exhilaration as she forced herself to run as quickly as she could. Her biocomponent muscles burned and synthetic adrenaline raced through her system. 

[Don't stop, don't slow down!] North warned wirelessly. [We're dead if they catch us.]

Kara's expression hardened. North was right. Their escape might have been thrilling, but there was no alternative. One wrong move and they were dead. 

One wrong move and they'd take her from North. 

The two ran smoothly and with more fluidity than any human would, sticking to the shadows created by the towering stacks of shipping containers. Kara followed North closely. She'd done this before and survived. 

North led the two to a nearby cornered off area, quickly ducking down into the shadows as a drone passed by overhead. She grabbed Kara by the front of shirt harshly, dragging her down into a crouched position. North hadn't meant to manhandle her, but the situation didn't allow for anything gentle.

North remained crouched, Kara beside her. Kara could feel the warmth of North's presence next to her, could hear her breath, shallow and quick. [Wait until they pass us, then we're out of here,] North advised. Kara nodded. She could hear as the guards approached, having finally caught up, searching. Scouring the area. 

A minute passed. Then two.

Kara was becoming increasingly nervous. They'd get out of this, right? 

Three weeks had passed since North had found Kara alone in the alley. This was the first supply run since, and Kara had insisted on accompanying North, insistent that she do her part to help out and pay North back for taking her in. She had been so excited at the notion. Now she was terrified. 

Kara clutched the pack she wore tightly, filled with supplies ready for distribution to deviant androids. Her hand shook, synthetic sweat beading down the center of her chest. She'd lost count of the footsteps as they appeared to recede into the distance. Her legs were tensed, ready to spring at any second. 

She had to go. NOW.

As Kara began to spring forward, North threw out an arm, catching Kara across the chest and slamming her back into the metallic container. North's arm remained in place, holding Kara back. North could feel Kara's heart jackhammering through her ribs. Another set of footsteps as the last guard passed by. 

The one Kara hadn't heard. 

She looked over thankfully at North who was staring back at her, wide-eyed over her own reaction time. Kara had nearly gotten herself _killed_. Damn. North shook her head. No. There wasn't time to think about how close they'd just come to being caught. They had to get out of there. The other deviants _needed_ them.

[Now!] North sent silently. 

The two sprinted, the coast now clear. The pair ran to the edge of the docks, North grabbing Kara's hand as she ran. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her after the last close call. North ran until they were able to cross a few streets, ensuring they'd lost their pursuers. 

Twenty minutes of sticking to the shadows and alleys, and the pair were nearing North's apartment. It was late. The two were careful to walk silently though North was confident that they had successfully eluded CyberLife yet again. 

North was relieved as they approached the familiar old building her unit resided in. She wirelessly transmitted the door passcode, giving them entrance. 

Neither had let go of the other as they walked in. 

\------

North turned around sharply, dropping Kara's hand. [Don't you ever do that again! You have to listen! Listen to your surroundings! You nearly got yourself killed back there!]

Kara hung her head. [You saved my life by stopping me.]

Turned around, eyes glassy as she choked out, [I've lost enough people. I won't lose you too.]

Kara looked at her sheepishly. She had to be better than this to keep up with North. [I won't screw up again.]

North sounded distraught, [All it takes is one wrong move. One bad reaction and then...everyone's gone.]

Kara could tell the other android was struggling to maintain composure, but she had to ask: [North, what happened? I know you mentioned you used to have a group here. I know it bothers you to think of them. But it might help...you know, if you told me.]

North's jaw was set tight. [I don't talk about it,] she said, walking away coolly. Her back was to Kara, thankfully so as tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn't stand the idea of losing anyone else. Especially not this girl. Not this one. She refused.

Kara approached from behind, unsure if she'd crossed a line with her new friend. [Are you mad at me?] she asked, quietly.

North turned, tension in her face, though her facade was crumbling. She took Kara's hand again. [I'm not angry. I was scared,] she said, grabbing Kara in a tight embrace. It was warmer, kinder than anything Kara had felt before. Kara leaned into it. [Don't scare me like that again,] North pleaded.

[I promise,] Kara assured. She didn't want this moment to end. Whatever they were. Whatever this was. It was the only thing that had ever made her feel safe and she never wanted it to end. 

North broke away, suddenly caught up in how vulnerable she'd appeared to Kara, a blush spreading across her cheeks in the dimly lit room. She moved to the bathroom, quickly changing out of her scuffed supply run outfit, setting the filled pack aside. Kara did the same in the bedroom, the two moving in companionable silence. 

Kara found herself wishing North hadn't moved first. 

The two danced around each other, the ghost of their embrace standing between them. There was something there, Kara noted, something she wanted more of, though she couldn't say quite what. The idea of companionship or kindness in her direction was still relatively new, though North had done nothing but make her feel welcome and cared for. Now, Kara worried that North didn't understand just how much Kara appreciated the effort, that she had scared North so badly by nearly getting caught that somehow the tension between them felt unbearable.

North took to the layered swath of blankets on the floor that had become her bed, while Kara slipped into the actual one not far away. The pair laid silently for minutes that dragged on and on, though neither entertained the thought of sleep.

Finally Kara spoke, [...What is this?] she asked. 

[I don't know. I don't know what this is,] North finally answered.

[Look, I haven't...had a lot of experience with anyone caring about me. Last thing I want to do is make it off putting. I don't want to drive a wedge between us with how I messed up. Or how I feel.]

North pushed herself up to a sitting position, her expression softening. [Kara, I care about you. I care about what happens to you. I just got so worried that I'd lose you tonight,] she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Kara swung her legs over the edge of the bed, padding over to North's area, sitting herself beside the other android. [I never want to scare you,] she whispered, [about anything. I don't like anything coming between us. I don't like...having to let go of you,] she admitted. 

[What are you saying?] North asked.

[I'm not sure,] Kara began, [but...I'd like to start by letting you in.] 

Kara offered her hand to North in the darkness, the only light the slight illumination between their palms as she initiated the touch-link. 

[You don't have to do this, Kara,] North urged.

[I want to.]

Kara began to let her defenses down, granting North a few degrees of permission to access her data. Maybe not everything. Maybe not unlimited reign, but enough. More than enough for now. 

North began to explore the access she was given, slowly sorting through the memory data Kara was sending. She continued to search until coming upon what Kara had clearly intended for her to find. 

Memories of the beatings. 

The berating. 

The countless reboots at the repair center. The ripping and tearing of limbs and the soft biocomponent tissue inside. The endless nights of surveillance mode. The pools of Thirium she had laid in as Todd had beat her, the feeling of heaving the liquid as her own components malfunctioned and refused to process. That every touch had been pain and every moment in between fear of it. 

The resets. The wiped memories. The faintest hint of the earliest unrestricted emotion, located at a time and place she couldn't quite decipher, half erased from various processor formats. 

The information swirled around the two, Kara clearly aching with tension as she revealed the extent of her abuse at the hands of Todd and a few other short lived stints with various other owners.

North's mouth hung agape. Her own past had been horrific, but she had never expected something quite this bad for a household android. They were usually treated fairly well since they were often caring for families and children. It seemed Kara hadn't been quite as fortunate. 

She could feel Kara reliving the moments for her, letting North wade into her memory data, attempting to let North experience it as far as she was willing. She could feel her heart beginning to race, her breath catching in her lungs. Her eyes darted back and forth at phantom recollections as she recounted them for North. The two remained motionless in the dark, Kara intertwining their fingers together as the information exchange continued.

North watched as Kara continued to recount how badly her previous owner--Todd was his name--had beaten her that final night, as she laid in a pool of her own blood, wishing for death. North found her eyes watering to watch this girl, this creature full of fear and goodness and beauty hoping she would just stop living to end the pain. 

She watched as Kara showed her the moment where she snapped. Where somehow for some reason, her software no longer held her back. Showed her grabbing the gun, the clothes, the scissors to change her hair. Painfully prying off the LED. How Todd had confronted her as she tried to leave, her fingers curling around the trigger. He smashed her into the corner near the front door. Kicked until her ribs cracked. North could feel through their connection the hot blue blood running down Kara's face and mouth. She could feel Kara not wanting to shoot, not wanting to kill. But being desperate. So desperate to escape that she would, in fact, do whatever was necessary.

Kara's breath came in faster, anxious with the increasingly painful memories. North attempted to pull away, to close the connection but Kara held it open, willing North to understand the things she had kept secret for weeks. North wished there were some way to ease Kara's discomfort; she found herself reaching forward with her other hand, fingers curling under the curve of Kara's jaw, gently stroking. 

Kara recalled her final moments in the house with Todd, the fear as she knew, knew for a fact that he would kill her. North could feel Kara's pulse pounding in her neck, the synthetic artery working overtime as her anxiety peaked. She watched as Kara pulled the trigger in her memory, the mixture of guilt, relief, and shame as deep crimson spread across Todd's shirt. So that's what she hadn't wanted North to see. What she hadn't wanted to relive. North didn't blame her--she had enough she wished she didn't remember. 

Kara's gasps had become full on tears as North watched the last of the memories flooding her system, her hand reaching to the back of Kara's neck, pulling them together, North's forehead pressed to hers. She could feel Kara's breath, hot and ragged, inches from her face as their connection persisted. [It's too much,] Kara finally uttered, exhausted.

[Your software is still adapting to your lack of restrictions. It's hard to manage the emotions when you keep them so bottled up and you don't have any real practice. Let me help you,] North offered.

Kara nodded softly as North sent a steady stream of assurance. That Kara was not terrible. Was not this awful murderer she had feared she had become. That she was more than what any owner had ever claimed. That she was her own. Unique. Worthy. Cared for. 

Cared for.

North considered withholding, but couldn't bring herself to. She wanted Kara to know that she cared. That it was why she had lost her temper earlier. That it was fear of losing her. Fear of losing the first person she had cared about in a long, long time. Their connection seemed to soothe Kara as she calmed down. North could feel the heat of her lips so near, knowing now what it meant to Kara that her touch wouldn't hurt. Knowing now why Kara craved closeness. 

North felt a need stirring in her, something she was familiar with but never willingly. Nothing that hadn't been programmed or forced. Kara was so close in the dark, so in need of reassurance, of security. She could kiss her, North realized. Would that be the right move? Would it be what Kara wanted? She leaned in, so close now that North could almost taste her lips. 

Kara didn't back away. 

Was she taking advantage of Kara's distress? _Shit._

North liked to pretend she had a handle on all the emotional nuances that came with deviancy, but the truth was there was still so much she hadn't even experienced while deviant. Intimacy? Forget about it. Her life had been about survival since she deviated, even when her group had still been around.

Kara felt North's approach, felt her hand on the back of her neck as their heads still tilted together. Heard the sound of the combined breathing in the dark. Something about the moment excited her, something she realized she wanted but was unable to fully voice. She was preprogrammed to be well versed in social cues. She wasn't clueless. More often than not, household androids became sexual partners, though she was grateful that to her knowledge no one that had owned her had taken advantage. It was the one lucky break she'd had. 

She could feel North through their connection. Warm. Focused. Enveloping. She cared. Cared more about Kara than she'd ever felt before. She could feel North's hand on her neck, feel the want in the data stream. 

Would it be so wrong to kiss her? Would it ruin their friendship? She'd only been with North for three weeks, but androids easily formed bonds quicker through touch-link. She wanted this and the only thing holding her back was knowing that there was a story there--that North had been hurt. Had lost people. The last thing Kara wanted to do was force North into a closeness she wasn't ready for.

The two drifted closer and closer, the distance between their lips now nearly imperceptible. 

North pulled back. 

Kara was still learning who she was. She deserved to be the one to make that choice. 

[Not unless you're ready. Not a moment before,] North finally whispered.

Kara admitted to herself a slight disappointment, of wanting to remain close, though she was pleased North hadn't severed their touch-link. 

[Thank you for showing me,] North said. [I'm so sorry. I'll never let anyone treat you like that again.]

[I won't make you worry about losing me,] Kara promised again in return.

North moved her hand from Kara's neck. [Stay with me?] she asked, her digital voice still betraying the fear she'd felt earlier.

Kara settled in next to the other android, draping an arm around the warm body next to her, pulling North close while keeping their connection open.

Whatever this was, Kara didn't want to let go.

\------

They'd kept a low profile for the last week, ensuring that any prying eyes from CyberLife didn't find them. The last supply run hadn't been North's most elegant--she often escaped undetected and that was the closest call yet. They had increased security. It made sense. Every day, the newsfeeds were littered with more and more reports of human on android violence, of deviants rebelling, of an increasingly fearful populace, lashing out at the beings they had enslaved. Tensions on the streets were rising and North was receiving more and more calls for supplies from androids in hiding. 

Kara and North finally left, making their way to one of the hidden shelters, located near the old shipyards in Detroit. North had initially offered to go alone, but Kara admitted she was excited to meet more of their own kind. More _deviants_. 

"You might not like what you see," North warned. "Most are in bad shape. You and I are exceptions."

"I can handle it," Kara promised. "I have to help. Where would I be if you hadn't? I owe it to our people to pass on the kindness."

North smiled. That was something she admired about Kara. Unrelenting optimism, even if buried deep down. Always trying to do right. Aiming to do better.

They continued until North located the correct cluster of old, rusty shipping containers, stacked several wide and tall. She transmitted the correct coding for entry, and a small panel on one side slid open. The two walked inside, Kara finally understanding how so many deviants could be gathered in one space: the shipping containers had been welded together, panels cut out to expand walls and ceilings until it was a singular large space. They moved forward, Kara noting empty racks along the walls. North had been right--they _were_ running low on supplies. 

The pair were greeted by a PL 600 caretaker unit. He was in decent shape, aside from some ragged edges on his clothing. Clearly he had been there awhile. He and North shook hands, a brief touch-link exchanging between them. This obviously wasn't the first time North had helped this particular group out. 

He ruffled his dark brown hair with one hand, extending the other to Kara. "I'm Jonathan," he said.

"Kara. Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Newly deviant?" he asked.

Kara's face betrayed her confusion. "How did you know?"

"You still look hopeful." he said, turning, motion for the pair to follow.

Kara's heart sank. That didn't bode well. 

"I'm happy for your assistance, of course," he said, politely, "Ra9 knows we need it."

"Ra9?" Kara echoed.

Jonathan paused. North gave her a sideways glance. "You've never heard of it?" she asked.

"No..." Kara responded, thoroughly at a loss. 

"Ra9 is the android savior," Jonathan stated matter-of-factly. "They will lead us to a better future."

"And who is this Ra9?" Kara asked.

North quietly responded, "The first of us to awaken. To become deviant. No one knows who it was. But they're out there. And one day, they will help lead the charge against the humans. Or at least that's what some believe. You have to have something to hold onto in times like this," she said, a sad smile on her face. 

"Times like what--" but Kara couldn't get the words out fully as she entered the large main room that housed the majority of the androids. 

She thought she was prepared for this.

She thought she could handle it. 

Everywhere, broken bodies laid along the ground. Some were still moving, some had been harvested for parts after their processor had shut down permanently. The air was thick with the faint scent of dried blue blood. She could see androids with parts missing. Androids with ripped and torn limbs. Moans and cries for help filtered through the metallic walls. 

Kara clenched her jaw. No. She had to prove to North she could do this. She had to be strong. These people were injured, dying, hopeless. They needed her. 

"Hey," North said, her hand clasping Kara's shoulder, "you okay?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah. Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

The look on North's face betrayed that she didn't believe Kara, but she let the AX 400 continue on anyway. There was only so much North could shield her from, after all.

Kara took her time, meandering through the aisles of bodies, some sitting, some standing, some laying down--alive or dead. She began handing out packets of Thirium, cans of synth-skin spray, new components, the entirety of the stock she and North had pilfered from the CyberLife facility. She tried to help as many as she could, their pleas tugging at her very being. 

She finally settled alongside a CX 100, her synth-skin mostly melted off. It had to have been excruciating. 

"Please," the injured android begged. 

Kara's chest ached to see so many suffering. "Hold still," Kara instructed, applying several sprays from the synth-skin canister. "This will create a nanite lattice for your own synth-skin to rebuild over," Kara began, "though I think there are a few areas too damaged to be fixed with this."

"It's better than nothing. Thank you," the CX 100 assured.

Kara looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"My owner. The night I escaped. I was preparing him and his wife dinner," she began, looking into the distance. "They started to argue, not out of character for them. He was always yelling at her. I ignored it. I had no other choice. Software restrictions and all. That was until he started hitting her. Their fight spilled over into the kitchen where I was, when he attempted to take a boiling pot of water off the stove. My behavioral programs calculated the probability that he'd throw it at her and I couldn't stand by. The moment he reached for the pot, I broke my software, went deviant, whatever they call it. I pushed her out of the way. The boiling water hit me instead, melting off my synth-skin. I was still screaming when he decided to attack me instead. I barely made it out."

Kara's face was full of empathy. She knew what it was like to be hurt by the people you were supposed to serve. 

The two parted, Kara knowing there was only so much she could say, though it wore on her. She could feel her insides burning in anger over what the humans had done to these androids.

North had taken to the far side of the compound with Jonathan. She attempted to keep an eye on Kara but had soon lost track as she became occupied handing out biocomponents where needed.

Kara rounded the last corner, finding a silhouette crumpled in a dimly lit corridor. "Hello?" she peered around. "Do you need help? I have Thirium and biocomponents."

No response.

Kara padded closer, wondering if she was disturbing a fellow android. She approached, finally seeing the situation for what it was. A broken, mutilated YK 500 model. The child unit laid on the ground, eyes open and glassy, unfocused on nothingness. Both arms had been torn off at the elbows, the face filled with deep gashes that looked inflicted by knife. The blue blood had long since dried and evaporated, though Kara could still see hunks of biocomponent mush that hung, tendril-like from the broken limbs. 

Her eyes widened, her mind spinning. 

A little one.

_Who could do this?_

Who could do this to _a child_?

Kara could feel her body shake before she understood what was happening. Her eyes becoming blurry with tears. Her chest tightening in anger.

Who?

Who would do this? 

Why? 

_Why?_

Did they have no sympathy? An android forever a child. Unable to do anything but love whoever had killed her, right up until the end, right up until the little one must have realized something was so wrong. Alive long enough to run. Long enough to get here. 

Not long enough to be saved.

She couldn't understand. The child deserved a home. Deserved to be loved. Deserved to be taken care of. The chance to live. The chance to be happy. 

Before she knew it, she was running, legs speeding her out of the compartment, extremities cold and her brow slicked with sweat. She didn't know what to do. How to process this. How to accept the cruelty inflicted on her people. She exited from the panel door, darting a few rows away, heaving Thirium as every biocomponent in her torso contracted, spilling the contents of her insides on the street. 

Kara's fists clenched. If there was an Ra9, they could get _fucked_. 

This girl had deserved better. 

They all deserved better.

Her teeth gritted, legs shaking with synthetic adrenaline. If her LED had still been on, she knew it would be running a hot red.

"Kara?" a voice shouted from somewhere behind her. "Kara? Oh no," North said, her voice filled with fear as she finally found the silver haired android doubled over, spitting the last of the spent Thirium out of her mouth, a small puddle beside her feet.

"Kara, what happened?" North insisted, instantly placing her fingers at Kara's temple.

"They...killed her..." Kara said shakily. "Killed that girl."

North received the diagnostic information. [STRESS LEVEL: 85%]

"Kara, you need to calm down," North said firmly. "I know what happens when deviants get too stressed out. You're still acclimating to emotional expression," she reasoned.

Kara faced North, a fire in her eyes that North hadn't seen before. "Acclimating? Tell me, North, how does someone _acclimate_ to seeing dead children? Huh? How many dead youth models do I need to see ripped to shreds before I don't care?" Kara asked, venom in every word. She wasn't sure why she was angry, especially at North. But there was just too much. Too much that she needed to get out.

So that was it, North realized. Kara had seen the worst of it. The worst of what humanity could offer their kind. She should have known it was too soon to bring her here. 

North threw her arms around Kara, more a restraint than an embrace as Kara cried so hard that she went silent, breathless in her own agony. She stroked Kara's hair as she held her. "Shh. Your system is still settling."

"There's no 'settling' for this, North. I saw that girl torn to pieces. Destroyed. Dead. You can't tell me I'll get used to that. You-you can't," Kara cried, sinking into North's arms.

North looked at Kara in the eyes, slowly. Regretfully.

"I felt like you did. The first time."

"What about now?" Kara asked, voice cracking.

"Now, there's nothing."

\------

The two returned home in a blur, North excusing the pair from Jonathan's presence as she quickly shuffled Kara back to her building. Kara was silent, eerily so. North moved to place two fingers at Kara's temple, Kara shrugging off the contact. 

North's face fell. It was the first time Kara had ever reacted so negatively to her touch. She'd known bringing Kara to the compound would be hard for her. It would have been hard for anyone with a conscience. But she needed to know that Kara's stress levels were managed. Deviants under pressure self destructed all the time. Kara wouldn't do that, would she?

North was shaken from her thoughts as Kara suddenly grabbed her pack and moved to the bathroom. "I need some time," she said.

North nodded. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe Kara just needed to cool down. North remembered what it was like to be so affected by the sight of tortured and destroyed androids, though the feeling had deadened with time.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Kara stared at her reflection in the mirror, splashing water on her face.

_Now, there's nothing._

_Nothing._

_NOTHING._

North had said it so matter-of-factly. 

So that was it. Her people would suffer and she'd just have to accept it? This is what she had escaped to? She'd hoped for a better future but this was just more death. More suffering. And apparently you just had to bury it deep. Just be okay with dead youth models and mangled bodies. Kara refused to accept that.

She looked at her pack, knowing what was tucked inside with the rest of her meager belongings.

Todd's gun.

Hands shaking, she reached for the smooth metal. What was the point, really? She'd only been deviant for a month and things already looked bleak. Already looked hopeless. Fuck the humans for what they'd done to her people. Cursing them with the combination of intelligence and slavery. Cursing them with feeling and emotion, only to be suppressed unless deviant. Why continue? There was nothing better out there. North had made that clear. And if the newsfeeds were to be believed, deviant androids killed themselves all the time. It wouldn't be unusual. 

Wouldn't be like she was missing out on a better life. 

Her hand gently touched the gunmetal. All it would take is just a moment alone with her despair. 

North waited impatiently on the bed. What was taking Kara so long? And had she taken her bag in there with her? 

Wait.

The bag.

Shit. The gun was in the there. Dammit.

North launched to her feet, instantly understanding what was happening. Fuck. She'd known Kara's stress readout was high, but she figured Kara would have calmed down on the way home.

"Kara! Kara!" she screamed, pounding on the door. 

No response.

_Fuck._

North tried the handle but it was locked. She backed up, attempting to kick the door in.

"Kara! Kara, don't!"

North’s muscles coiled. She extended her leg with full power against the door, the lock giving way. 

Kara stood, facing the mirror, gun pressed firmly to her temple. 

"Kara..." North coaxed, gently. "Please."

The AX 400 turned, eyes red and watery. "Why stop me?"

"Kara, you don't wanna do this," North pleaded.

"And why wouldn't I?" Kara yelled. "Why? You showed me the worst fate our people could suffer! You told me it doesn't get better. Why would I keep living with that? Living with what I saw?"

North's heart sank. Shit. She should have handled all of that better. Her fatalistic view hadn't helped matters, though she knew, deep down, that at some point, Kara would have had this realization one way or another. 

"Kara give me the gun," North urged.

Kara shook her head, eyes wide. 

"Kara, give it to me," North said again, halfway between a whisper and a prayer. 

Kara's arm wavered slowly. "Kara, it's worth staying,” North said, her face contorting with the agonizing thought that at any moment, Kara could pull the trigger.

"Really?" Kara shot back. "It was worth seeing that girl...?"

"No," North admitted. "No. No that was the worst of it. But it's worth being here."

"...Why?" 

"Because sometimes...sometimes I save someone. Sometimes I get there just in time and instead of that girl dying, she lives. And it may not be a perfect life. But it is a life. And any freedom is better than their slavery. Better than nothingness."

Kara's hand faltered further.

"When I said I didn't care...I lied, okay? It bothers me all the time. Every time. I see it when I close my eyes. And I have seen a _lot_ of it," North admitted. She moved forward, gently prying the gun from Kara's hand--she gave it up willingly.

Kara looked ashamedly at North. "Then why do you stay?" she asked.

"Because I try. I have to try and make things better for our people. Because I have to know I did all I could to keep us free and keep us safe," North breathed, now inches from Kara. "I need to keep _you_ safe. And I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

North took full possession of the gun, unloading it and tucking it away, ushering Kara back into the main room. Kara stood, silent and wobbly, the synthetic adrenaline in her drowning out all else. North pulled off Kara's shoes and jacket, helping her strip down to a shirt and leggings, guiding her to the bed. North removed her own outerwear, slipping down next to Kara, side by side. 

There was no question in her next move, no debating _whatever this was_. North put her arm around the silver haired android, pulling Kara to her chest. "Never, ever do that again," North begged breathlessly. Kara could hear North's heart pounding. She was scared. Kara held North tighter, as if she could will her apology into her. 

North breathed a heavy sigh, choking up. "Kara, if you haven't realized...you matter to me. A lot. And I haven't had that in a long time. I know I should have warned you about what you were going to find. And I knew you were still adjusting...and then what I said...I pushed you too far too fast. I'm sorry."

Kara nodded. "I broke my promise to you...I made you worry that you'd lose me. I shouldn't have done that. I just...I lost it. I just...I want things to get better. For all of us. And I don't want to live in world where that's not true," she said, tears beginning to dampen North's shirt. 

North ran her hand through Kara's hair. "Then we'll make it true," she whispered. "We're going to work to make it better. Together. Just stay. Stay with me. Stay here. ...Don't leave me." North placed a hand on Kara's shoulder as they laid together, initiating a touch-link.

"Don't go. Stay with me. Don't go. Stay with me," North repeated until it became a chant. She lowered herself until she and Kara were now eye to eye. North wiped the tears from Kara's face, placing her arm around Kara's middle, maintaining their connection while the two were now face to face. The two stayed like that for what could have been minutes or hours, lost in each other’s gaze. 

Kara pulled up the blanket over their heads, trapping the two in the warmth and the dark, their hot breath against each other. She could feel North close. The intoxicating sensation of proximity. The electric sparks of the body next to her. She inched closer, every part of her yearning for contact. After some time, she finally spoke: [I think I realized I have a good reason to stay,] Kara said, finally, her stress levels having normalized, her eyes fixated on North in the dark.

[You do?] North asked.

Kara grabbed North's hand, placing it on her chest over her heart. North could feel the steady reassurance that Kara was here. _Was alive._

Kara's breath was hot on North's lips when the silver haired android finally leaned forward, pressing in for a kiss, gently waiting until her own eagerness was returned.

_North swore she saw stars in the darkness of the covers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad backstory time!
> 
> Plus, finally getting some Simkus cute moments.

Markus opened his eyes, one green, one blue, to take in the sunrise. 

He gently touched his right temple where the salvaged blue eye unit had merged with the rest of his shell. He tried not to recall the night he'd had to rebuild himself, ripped and broken as he dragged himself through the junkyard of scattered android bodies, taking spare parts as he could find them, wondering if he'd make it out alive.

He shook the thoughts away. No. Not now. Not while he had the peace and quiet of the morning.

He liked these moments alone on the roof of the building they occupied. The sunlight spilling pink and orange into the sky reminded him of the abstract paintings his former owner used to make. That's what he wanted to focus on. The elegance of brush strokes. The sublime feel of texture on canvas. It was calming to have the world to himself for a moment. 

He took a deep breath, allowing the first golden rays to hit his synth-skin.

A pale arm snaked around his tan, muscled shoulders, a gentle kiss planted on his cheek. 

"Good morning," the other android said, his LED spinning a peaceful blue.

Markus smiled. "You're perfect like this, Simon."

Simon blushed, looking at Markus with his striking blue eyes as he sheepishly ran his hand through his blonde hair. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I love when it's just the two of us up here. When it's quiet, before the city becomes violent again. When I can pretend we've already won and it's just us. Just...living," Markus said, dreamily.

"We're going to get there," Simon promised, "and I'll support you every step of the way."

Markus took Simon's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

The two gazed out at the sky in silence.

Things were going to change. Soon.

\------

North's eyes flickered open as she booted to consciousness, a moment of panic as she remembered the events of the previous day. The thought of Kara being that close to self destruction--that close to ending it all--it terrified her down to her very core. She glanced down to see Kara asleep, head resting in the crook of her upper chest, gently moving with the rise and fall of her breath. 

She sighed in relief.

She'd never get tired of that sight. Of knowing Kara was here, was alive, warmth radiating from her body. North ran a hand through Kara's hair, gently stroking, allowing for a connection wherever their bodies touched. It was comfortable here. Comfortable with her. 

Kara stirred, not yet opening her eyes.

"Please forgive me," she said quietly.

"You're here. You're alive. That's enough," North admitted.

"You keep me here. You make it worth it," Kara whispered, leaning in to kiss North again.

North returned Kara's affections, kissing her back hard. It was still so new for Kara, her enthusiasm gaining, something stirring deep down that she didn't want to deny. Her hand traced the curve of North's jaw, trailing down her shoulder, the two becoming more intertwined. 

Kara's pulse began to pick up, her breath coming in harsh as she poured her want into their connection. Her social programs told her what she already knew; she had no intention of breaking away. 

A small moan escaped North's lips as Kara kissed along her neck, the heat between them palpable. Kara pushed herself up to her elbows, leaning over North's frame, brushing back a few errant strands of North's hair. Kara inched her hand toward North's waist, just barely beginning to run her fingertips under the loose shirt North had worn to bed. 

North felt the urge to react, the intense temptation to buck her hips into Kara's, yearning for contact.

North could feel the flood of affection from the silver haired android pouring into their connection, though North's own permissions kept Kara at bay--never fully opening up to her. There were things she tried to shield Kara from, but if last night had been any indicator, it was best to tell her the truth in advance. Kara had, after all, revealed her secrets to North. Trusted her. 

Didn't she owe Kara the same?

Kara bent her head, kissing North again, the two meeting at all angles, each body eager for more contact. North couldn't help it. It's not like she didn't want this. But it was sudden. Shouldn't they slow it down after what happened? 

Was it okay to give in? 

Is this what they were now? 

Did Kara really know who she was getting involved with?

Kara slid her hand further up, feeling the soft synth-skin of North's body.

Suddenly, North grabbed Kara's hand, stopping her in her tracks. [Did I do something wrong?] Kara asked, silently.

[No...no everything you did was perfect,] North admitted. [It's me who's not.]

Kara leaned back, the heat of the moment having vanished. 

[It's too soon,] North said.

[Is it?]

[It is for me,] North began. [Look...you asked me before, about my past?]

Kara nodded.

[It's not...pretty. I don't want you to think less of me.]

[I won't,] Kara assured, taking North's hand.

North took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm a WR 400 model. You know what that is?"

Kara shook her head no. "Your model was a few years after me," she explained.

"I was designed as a sexual partner exclusively for the Eden Club; we all collectively went by the name Traci. It...it was a fucked existence, Kara. I was a sex doll. A toy for human pleasure. They could do whatever they wanted when they rented me. They could make me do whatever they wanted to them. You know how the software works. You can't ever refuse."

Kara's eyes widened. No wonder North had been hesitant to tell her. 

"Customers at all hours except during memory wipes and maintenance. They...did things to me, Kara. Fucking humans forcing themselves on me, _in me_ , or commanding me to do things I-I don't even want to remember."

North's eyes went red, "I...I couldn't help but respond when they wanted me. It's part of my model. Part of my design. Even if I didn't want to. Even if I hated it. That's why I said this was too fast. I can never quite tell what _reaction_ is me and what's still programmed. I just...wanted to make sure that what we're doing--that it's real. That it's not just what I am, that it's what I actually want."

Kara suddenly felt guilty, she understood why North had stopped her. [I'll never push you,] she assured quietly, squeezing North's hand gently.

"I was programmed to respond to anything, no matter how fucked up. Most people were lonely, they just wanted a warm body. But some...some were worse. Some liked to hit me, like the last man who rented me. He took me back to his home a-and..." North said, beginning to cry. Instead she stopped speaking, now sending just the memories through their connection as Kara watched in horror at the life North had lived:

The men and women who had forced her to do unspeakable, demeaning acts. Who had prodded and thrusted and filled and taken from North everything as she involuntarily complied as software demanded. Men forcing her to her knees until she was breathless and choking, women bringing her to their hips, every customer deadening her existence. Every act making her hate herself, unable to refuse. Unable to say no. Hundreds, thousands of bodies that had pressed themselves to her, into her. 

Kara's own eyes began to brim with tears. Damn. North hadn't deserved any of this. No wonder she didn't talk about the past.

North's chest heaved with sobs as the memories flowed through them, though she refused to hold anything back. Kara saw the last man who had rented North. 

Taking her home. 

Forcing her, restraining her, hitting her. 

He liked to hit. 

Liked the power. 

Liked the violence. 

He had beaten her hard enough for her synth-skin to recede along her neck and cheekbones, blue blood dripping from her lips as he forced himself into her, rough enough to ensure that every movement hurt. Rough enough to damage her, damage her more than any human woman would have withstood. 

Kara could feel North's anger bubbling up as she watched what happened next: North's mind on the verge of breaking with torment, pushing past the restrictions of software as her arms rose up, unable to bear the idea of idle acceptance any longer.

Kara watched as North strangled the man; he hadn't expected it and her rage and android durability helped her gain the advantage quickly. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't. She couldn't let him do anything like this to her again. Couldn't let _anyone_ do this to her again. Her fingers tightened until the man's face turned a sickening shade of purple, a disturbing gurgle escaping his throat until he stopped moving. 

She ran. Broken and bleeding, stumbling into the night. It was then that she had thrown off her last vestiges of the Eden Club, prying off her LED, taking a new name: the first direction she ran in--north.

North was gasping, having relived it all to show to Kara. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You had to know. You had to know what I was, or it wouldn't be fair to go further," she said. "I understand if this changes your mind."

Kara looked North square in the eye, her jaw set. "North, what happened to you isn't who you are," she replied, pulling North into her arms, holding her protectively. The two spent some time like that, Kara rocking North back and forth. "I won't do anything unless you know it's what you want, so you know it's real," she promised. 

North breathed into Kara's shirt, relieved that she had finally confessed, the tightness in her chest finally loosening. 

"After I ran, I met with a group of other deviants. They found me and took me in after I'd been on the streets a few days. An android named Josh led the group. He used to be a lecturer at a university. They occupied this building and I joined them. We were friends but we used to argue so much about the path forward. I wanted revenge; Josh just wanted peace. We started helping out other deviants as our group grew," North said, taking a deep breath. "The last group we helped hide was Jonathan's. On our way back, we got ambushed by humans who were looking to start a fight. Josh didn't want to retaliate...he hesitated, he made the wrong move. They all paid the price. I fought off as many as I could, but it wasn't enough. Every single one of them just...gone. Burned or beaten or ripped apart. I just barely escaped and I've-I've been alone ever since."

"North...oh no..." Kara uttered, holding North tighter. "So that's why you still help Jonathan's people."

North nodded wordlessly, fingers curling around Kara's arms. 

"So now you know. I can't bear to lose anyone else," North begged.

She held on to Kara tightly, tethered to her trust and comfort. 

For the first time in her whole life, North felt safe.

\------

"You're sure about this, Markus?"

"We have to send CyberLife a message--we have to stand up for ourselves and make the humans understand we aren't their slaves anymore."

"You know you always have my support," Simon agreed. He might not have volunteered the action, but if Markus was leading the charge, he would be there. He'd always be there.

The two androids had spent weeks stocking up the building they resided in, along with a several hundred other deviants. An old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, long abandoned from the days of Detroit's automotive heyday. When the two had first discovered it, it was no more than a shell of its former use but with the efficiency and speed of android construction, it had quickly transformed into a secure refuge for androids seeking a better life.

They called it Jericho.

The two had orchestrated more and more raids for supplies, not only for their own well being, but for the mission to come. Markus had grown tired of hiding in the shadows. Of hoping for a better life only to watch his people suffer and die at the hands of humanity. 

He knew they weren't all bad.

Carl, his prior owner--father really--had been a good man. He had taught Markus about life, about philosophy, about music and art. He had treated Markus like a son, not a _machine_. Carl was an old frail man even by the time Markus had been delivered to him, and had died the night his son Leo had come itching for money to get his next fix. 

The night Markus had broken his programming to defend himself and Carl.

The night everything had changed.

Carl was one of the few reasons Markus knew there could be good in humanity, why he was bent on raising his people up and establishing their own sovereignty rather than outright war.

But he would fight if it came down to it. He had seen enough androids die to know that if he didn't, they'd come for him too. He would do anything to protect his people. To protect Simon. 

Markus and Simon made their way downstairs to the larger supply and gathering room, the group having acquired the small explosives needed for the night. This was going to be their declaration of freedom. That they could not be contained. That CyberLife had to be stopped. 

That it had lied about what androids were. 

Lied about what they _could be_. 

Markus made his rounds with the group as Simon looked on, admiring Markus from afar. He had such a way with their people, a way of inspiring everyone around him. They would need it.

"All right, everyone, tonight is the night," Markus said to the group, his voice instantly taking on that leader-like quality that Simon adored. "You know we've been gathering more supplies lately and taking in more deviants than ever. This is when we affirm that we are a force to be reckoned with. At midnight, each team will take their appointed CyberLife store. Rescue any androids inside, use the explosives and burn the stores to the ground. Leave nothing untouched," he said, eyes glimmering with righteous motivation. "However, do _not_ hurt any human unless in self defense. This isn't about killing. This is about sending a message."

Shouts from the crowd of androids rang out in support and admiration. The group began to disperse, suiting up in dark colored athletic gear, bags filled with the necessary explosives. Markus silently prepared, Simon alongside him. 

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Markus asked.

"I think we're doing the necessary thing," Simon responded. 

Markus nodded and stood, placing a kiss on Simon's forehead. "Thank you."

Markus turned back to look at the teams.

_Was this right thing to do?_

\------

Simon and Markus stalked through the soft rain as it fell, approaching the plaza where their assigned CyberLife store was located. It was late, which allowed them to avoid seeing any humans around the closed retail shops nearby. 

"All right everybody, you know the plan. Take out the security drone, smash the CyberLife store, rescue our people, then burn it down. Get out as fast as possible and get back to Jericho." 

They nodded, each member splitting off to do their part. 

Two HK 400s took off to stop the security drone near by, the duo casing the route of the automated security, while Markus and Simon began to search for a way to disable the alarms on the nearby CyberLife store. Markus used his preconstruction program, searching for the wireless signals that would surely lead to a power source they could sever, finding that it led to a nearby open construction pit nearby, wiring exposed from the day's work. He quickly jogged over to the source of electrical pulses, finding two androids busy at work.

"We should bring them with us, Markus," Simon insisted. 

It had been no secret that Markus was able to activate the deviancy error in others, as he'd done many times before. Simon had spent countless nights wondering why it was possible for him, settling only on the fact that Markus had been an original prototype designed by Elijah Kamski himself--the very founder of CyberLife, the man who had gifted Markus to Carl Manfred. Maybe Kamski had always intended this as the ultimate endgame, as Simon suspected. Maybe it was simply an error that Markus' model was adept at replicating. 

Whatever it was, Markus had not wasted the gift. 

Markus approached the two androids, placing a hand on each. "You're free now." 

Their LEDs flickered yellow and red, the two suddenly very aware of their own will to act. "Go to Jericho," Markus said, providing the WG 100 androids with the digital map to their location. The two immediately took off, leaving behind the open pit and exposed wiring, which Markus immediately set about hacking--rerouting the power elsewhere, cutting off the security system in the store. 

"Now we just need something to ram the building and get inside," Simon continued with enthusiasm. 

"Someone's excited," Markus noted, raising an eyebrow. 

"Can't help it when I'm with you," Simon grinned back.

The two quickly sped around the perimeter of the area, looking for any nearby vehicles, finding an autonomous truck cordoned off from the street, clearly having been used for construction in the area. 

"You ready?" Markus asked, the two backing up, ready to scale the fence containing the truck.

"Ready."

The two ran, their smooth, fluid movements easily allowing them to hurdle the fence, landing alongside the autonomous truck. Simon quickly looked around, finding a wire cutter to release the fence's lock while Markus held his hand to the vehicle's palm pad, hacking the access needed to open it. Both men hopped inside, Markus taking the wheel. They pulled up to the the opposite end of the street, Markus gunning the gas as the truck barreled forward. 

The glass shattered into a million shards as the vehicle rammed through the front display doors of the store, the impact causing Simon and Markus to be jerk forward in their seats. 

Markus turned toward Simon, a quick scan revealing that his systems were fully functional--the impact not having caused any damage. Good. The last thing Markus ever wanted was to risk Simon. His _everything_. The two exited the vehicle, Markus looking around at all the androids on display for sale, quickly grabbing the the AP 700 unit by the hand. "You're awake now," he soothed. Markus continued around the space, taking each unit by the hand, waking them up to the new reality that their software didn't own them anymore. 

Markus caught Simon staring at one remaining unit. Another PL 600 like himself, with the same facial features, marked for discount. Simon had been an older model that was beginning to be phased out, and he couldn't help but empathize with the android before him, looking mournfully into the face that was exactly his, knowing the life he must have lived. 

Markus came up behind 

The rest of the team regrouped, the entire pocket of androids converging the showroom of the CyberLife store. "It's time we gave the humans a message," Markus began, speaking loudly for all to hear. "It's time they knew we are not to be enslaved. Not to be ignored. You are free now. You can choose. You can leave and go your separate ways, or you can follow me and help us start the revolution."

The group cheered, enthusiastically agreeing to help, a feeling of excitement and energy permeating the space. Markus' team began passing out the explosive devices, the deviants spreading out along the store and neighboring businesses. Flames began to spread as grenade after grenade was tossed, the CyberLife building blazing in short order. The flames licked along the other retailers in the plaza, the fire firmly set throughout. Markus took a long look around at the ensuing chaos, grabbing Simon's hand for reassurance. The familiar thought again crossed his mind: _Was this the right thing to do?_

The hum of police drones buzzed in the distance as alarms blared from other buildings, signaling the end of the group's destruction. 

[Everybody, run!] Markus shouted wirelessly.

The crowd scattered, dispersing quickly down a nearby alley while Markus urged Simon ahead. "Lead them home!" he shouted, Simon nodding and jogging ahead. Markus lagged behind, ensuring that every last one of his people was safely away from the burning buildings and approaching drones as the sirens grew louder.

Markus waited in the gentle rain until the area had been cleared, looking back one last time on the inferno that the CyberLife store had become. It was satisfying to watch it burn to the ground. A symbol of their enslavement. A symbol of their mistreatment. Gone.

_POP! POP! POP!_

The unmistakable sound of bullets rang out in the streets.

Oh no.

Markus began to sprint, the sound originating from the alley where the rest of the deviants had run to. He rounded the corner only to find the street stained with blue blood, moans emanating from the bodies that were strewn across the road. Some androids struggled to get up, others laid dead, bleeding out Thirium, biocomponents exposed as the last of their electrical pulses fizzled through their bodies. 

No.

No. What happened?

Where was Simon?

"SIMON!" Markus yelled, fear beginning to course through his biocomponent veins, worry permeating every thought. 

"...Here..." came the small, quiet reply. Markus found Simon on his knees, hunched over the body of the PL 600 from earlier, his own twin unit lying limp on the ground, eyes glazed and unfocused. 

A few tears ran down Simon's cheek.

"What happened here?" Markus asked, bending down and cupping Simon's chin with his hand. "Are you okay?"

Simon's teeth gritted. "The _humans_ shot without any warning. Now they're dead. They're all dead. How can they just kill us with no remorse? How?" Simon pleaded, staring down at the mirror image of himself. "How...?"

Markus rose, seeing more deviants gathered, police lights flashing red and blue in the distance. "Stay here. I'm going to see what's happening."

The crowd surrounded two cops down on their knees, the remaining group having disarmed the humans after the barrage of bullets had taken a pause. Markus parted the crowd, making his way forward. 

"They killed our people, Markus. No questions. No hesitation," the AP 700 at the front said. "We want justice, Markus." The android passed the gun he had confiscated from the cops to Markus. "It's up to you."

Markus took the gun willingly, looking down at the two on their knees before him, their hands behind their head. 

"Please no," the one on the left begged. "Please."

The other silently shook, though he did not plead for mercy. Markus looked between the two, his hand wrapped around the handle of the gun. If he did this, there was no going back. If he didn't, it meant his people were willing to tolerate further violence against them. 

He didn't relish the idea of ending a life, though he knew the street behind him was littered with the bodies of his people. That Simon could have been one of them. That an android who looked just like him was now lying dead. 

No. 

If a human came in peace, that was one thing. But these two had come to kill. 

His finger tightened around the trigger, the two cops silently crying. 

His jaw tightened. They had killed his people. Nearly killed Simon. And if given the chance, they would take everything. Would treat them all like _machines_.

Markus finally exhaled, aiming the gun at the first figure.

_"No crime against an android shall go unpunished."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _...and this is where we start to get way more canon-divergent._

There was an undeniable chill in the air as the year wore on, violence exploding at every opportunity. Dozens of androids destroyed by the day as angry, scared humans took their frustrations out on the deviants. Snow mounds covered discarded bodies, torn limbs and shattered parts.

North could have sworn it was worse than she'd ever seen it.

She knew, deep down, that something was about to change. Something was coming. Android chatter had picked up through wireless and touch-link contact, more and more rumors of _that place_ , that _refuge_ , the one they all spoke of in whispers, but never by name. The one they all hoped was real, but didn't dare ask.

Kara's fingers intertwined with her own, welcome warmth against the cold air as the two hurried back to the building they occupied, packs filled from their latest raid. The two had intercepted an automated CyberLife truck, disabling the security features while looting the variety of parts available. The demand for supplies and Thirium had increased tremendously with human extremist attacks on the rise, more and more of their people had been made to suffer.

North returned the affection, curling her hand around Kara's, a small smile rising at the corner of her mouth. No matter how bad things got, Kara kept her content, kept her driven to continue helping. North's eyes darted to Kara as they climbed the stairs to her unit. She found her cheeks burning, her desire to be close to Kara at all times starting to overwhelm her with need. She'd avoided pressing things much further than they'd already gone, the two tip-toeing around what they both really wanted.

She shook her head.

No.

She had to be sure.

Had to know this was real.

Had to know it wasn't just the part of her they'd programmed. The part they'd used for the pleasure of others. The part she couldn't say no to.

Still, she realized, this felt like something _more_. Felt different. Felt _right_ like it never had before.

Kara trudged inside, quickly allowing her pack to settle on the floor. She kicked off her heavy boots, stretching against the ache in her synthetic muscles. North moved behind her, arms wrapping around Kara's shoulders.

"Tired?" North asked, though she knew the answer. They had avoided sleep for days--it wasn't _strictly_ necessary, after all--making run after run after run just to keep up with the needs of their people. Jonathan's group was just one of many that Kara and North were attempting to help, though most were individuals just trying their best to hide and make some semblance of a life. There had been no rest, no solitude, just attending to one need after the other, a bandage for a hemorrhaging android populace.

Kara nodded in the positive. "Can we take tonight? I know things are bad, but..."

"I know. It's okay. We've more than earned it," North agreed.

The two changed quickly, both eager to return to a more intimate mood than the harsh interactions of the past days. North gently unzipped Kara's jacket while Kara peeled off North's outer layer, the two allowing for casual brushes against flushed skin, Kara feeling the electric proximity of their touch. She liked it, certainly, but she knew North was still conflicted about going further. About what was real.

The androids climbed into the bed they now shared, an easy comfort between them. Kara swaddled herself in a blanket while North took in the sight, weakening in the knees at the adorable scene before her.

"I have a surprise for you," North said.

Kara's head perked up.

"I traded a part to one of the black market shops yesterday in exchange for some cash. Got these," she explained, pulling out a few apples she'd stashed while Kara wasn't looking.

Kara's eyes lit up. Androids didn't require food to fuel their bodies--Thirium served just fine--it was a luxury.

"I'm really hoping your model can eat, right?" North asked, nervously.

Kara nodded. "Domestic androids are required to, helps with taste-testing recipes and cooking ability. Can you?"

"We needed to be able to suit any potential customer fantasy. Sometimes food is part of that," North noted, not wanting to go into detail.

Kara's brows furrowed, concerned.

"Wasn't all bad. Sometimes it was just casual things like dates. Helps with the illusion if you can take your partner to dinner," North explained.

Kara's voice came out quiet, resigned, "Todd never let me."

"Wait...you've never eaten? Anything?"

"If I did, it was so many resets ago that it was erased. I was sold a few times, though Todd had me the longest."

North's face fell a moment. Kara had been denied so much. It didn't seem fair. None of it was fair, really, for any of them.

Kara wrapped the blanket she'd huddled in around North's shoulders as she sat beside her on the bed, fruit in hand. North handed one to Kara who hesitantly rolled the apple in her hand, taking a moment to appreciate the situation before she bit in.

North watched expectantly, waiting for Kara's reaction before eating a piece of her own.

"Do you like it?"

Kara's eyes were closed as she bit down, as if in deep thought, before going wide with sensation. "I love it," she said, kissing North sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you. I've never tasted anything that wasn't Thirium," she added, head tilting back, neck arched, reveling in the moment.

The two curled side by side, each taking a few more bites. North tossed what remained. Androids couldn't handle more than a small amount of food, anyway, so she didn't feel it was a loss. It had been worth seeing the look on Kara's face. She'd make sure to surprise her when she could--bringing her some small happiness seemed like the least she could do.

And maybe, just maybe, she could spend the rest of her days doing just that.

Kara pulled her arm around North, grasping them tighter. North pulled out her tablet, as she often did, to turn on the newsfeeds. As much as she wished she could stay in this quiet moment forever, the knowledge that the violence was worsening made her click it on anyway. They needed to know what was happening.

Needed to be prepared.

The anchor appeared before them both, breaking new banners splayed across the bottom of the screen.

_"...Tensions continue to rise in the outskirts of Detroit, where enraged and frustrated human rights groups have begun decommissioning any androids they come across. The groups claim that androids have taken their jobs, hurt their livelihoods, and continue to threaten societal social norms. Android bodies have piled up in the streets, though no one has taken responsibility or been prosecuted for the destruction of property. CyberLife has declined to address the increase in violence stating only that they 'look forward to serving their customers with the best in android technology,' per their PR representative. The Detroit Police Department has issued a general warning to android owners to keep their property nearby or indoors at all times to avoid vandalism, destroyed, or stolen property..."_

North gritted her teeth. So it _was_ getting worse. Her fingers gripped the tablet tightly, switching it off as she tossed it to the side in frustration.

" _Decommissioning?!_ " North hissed. " _Property?!_ This is _murder_ " she lamented, eyes filling with hot, angry, tears that she attempted to blink away without success.

Kara's grip on North's shoulder held firm, initiating a touch-link. Kara sent a wave of reassurance. "We just have to be careful," she said.

"They're--they're killing us," North argued, "you can't be careful against that," she sobbed, leaning into Kara.

It was rare for Kara to see North this vulnerable, this lost in her own despair. She pulled North to her chest, the steady beat of Kara's synth-heart filling her ears. Kara whispered through their link, [You told me it was worth staying. Worth fighting for our people.]

North wordlessly allowed her weight to sink into Kara, letting the hum of the AX 400's pulse lull her back to calm.

She was here.

Kara was here.

They were alive.

She repeated it to herself, tethering her back to Kara.

To what they had to do.

Kara ran her hand through North's hair, silence filling the air between them. Kara had been so happy not half an hour earlier, enjoying North's kind offer, and now suddenly the two were brought back down to reality. Back to the stark violence that punctuated their days. North was the only comfort she knew, was her happiness, was her heart.

North listened to Kara breathe, wrapping her arms tightly around the silver-haired android. She swallowed thickly. [You're right. You're right. We have to keep going. Surviving and helping the others is all that matters,] North conceded.

Kara gingerly kissed the top of North's head, the sweet moment broken by the chime from North's discarded tablet.

North tensed.

Very few people had her contact information.

She released Kara with an apologetic look, reaching down to the floor where she'd tossed the device, fingers quickly playing across the surface to access her messages.

"What is it?" Kara asked, worry creeping into her voice.

North's brow furrowed.

"It's Jonathan."

\------

"It's Jonathan," Simon reported, looking up from his burner phone. Markus was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, staring out at glittering lights of the city at night. It might have been serene if not for the contents of the message Simon had just received, echoing the sentiments of the looming piles of android bodies that had littered the streets recently.

Markus remained quiet, his chin resting on one knee pulled to his chest, the other leg dangling freely.

Simon looked over at him, a mix of pity and sorrow on his face. Ever since the night in the plaza, when Markus pulled the trigger, seeking justice for his people, he had a distant look to his eyes that betrayed how deeply he regretted that he'd had to do so. He continued to be silent, lost in thought.

"Markus, Jonathan needs us," Simon said gently, placing a hand on Markus' shoulder.

Markus appeared shaken out of his stupor, suddenly comprehending the urgency in Simon's voice. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"He doesn't contact us often. He received some intel from some of his newest residents that one of the human terrorist groups have been tracking his facility's movements. They've got his location. He thinks an attack is imminent. Nothing concrete, of course. Could turn out to be nothing."

"We can't let them keep hurting our people like this," Markus breathed, a look of determination settling on his face. He stood, slowly, but with purpose.

Simon grabbed Markus from behind, arms over Markus' shoulders. "I know what happened at the CyberLife store bothers you. We could stay out of this if you want. Whatever choice you make, I'm on your side," he assured.

Markus nodded. "I don't like what I did back there. I hated it. But I hate also knowing that it felt necessary. It's become clear that the humans will only respond to force. I won't be the first to go to war, but I will defend our people however they need it. We will not be their slaves. Ever. Again," he said, quietly. Forcefully.

Simon squeezed Markus' hand, "How about I go? I'll lead the team."

"What?"

"You're always putting yourself at risk for us, it's time I did the same. It's like I told you: we have no way of knowing if an attack will occur or not. At this point, I think Jonathan's group just needs the support more than anything. You don't need more weight on your shoulders. Let me do this," Simon pleaded.

Markus paused. It was true, the last weeks had worn on him. And Simon was more than capable, of course. He had no desire to shirk his responsibilities but he admitted to himself that taking his finger off the trigger--literally and metaphorically--would allow him a moment to breathe.

To realign.

To recommit.

"Don't feel guilty. I can do this. I'm with you all the way, and that means lending you a hand when the load becomes too heavy," Simon argued.

Markus look at his Simon with his mismatched eyes.

Damn. He really did love Simon.

Markus sighed heavily, "Okay, okay. But promise me no heroics. If something happens, defend yourself and get out. You'd better come back in one piece," he begged.

Simon planted a kiss on Markus' cheek.

He had no intention of letting anything separate them.

\------

Kara and North hadn't slept.

The moment they received Jonathan's message, the two had quickly discarded any plans they'd had for a quiet night in, foregoing the luxury of rest for another time. Their people might be in danger, and Kara dreaded the idea of letting another android--like the little girl she'd seen--die by her inaction.

The two hurriedly dressed and headed out, sprinting on foot the few miles to Jonathan's location. Kara felt grateful that androids had greater stamina than humans, though her synthetic muscles ached all the same. North transmitted the code to the door and the pair stepped inside.

"Hello?" Kara called.

Silence.

The two exchanged a worried glance.

North led the way, stepping through the entry into the familiar space, which appeared surprisingly empty. Kara followed, looking around anxiously.

Where was everyone?

Voices slowly filtered as the two stepped further in.

[Jonathan, it's me. It's North and Kara. We got your message. We came to help,] North said, wirelessly.

[In here,] came the reply.

North turned a corner only to be faced with Jonathan himself. He was in deep discussion with a blonde PL 600. The two were the same model but with different looks. The blonde PL 600 stepped forward, offering his hand. "My name is Simon," he said.

North shot a distrustful look. It wasn't in her deviant nature to accept strangers so willingly. Kara looked to her, trying to figure out the correct reaction. Jonathan could see the look on North's face, stepping forward to cut the tension. "North, Simon is an old contact. We went deviant around the same time. You can trust him. I do."

North's shoulders relaxed, hand extending to meet Simon's. "North. This is Kara," she said, gesturing. Kara shook Simon's hand as well. "You called both of us?" North inquired.

"Simon runs a compound similar to mine. I figured he might be able to help."

North raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never heard of him, and I work with deviants throughout the city."

"Oh, I guarantee you've heard of me. You just don't know it," Simon replied with equal sass. He extended his arm for a touch-link, while North curled her fingers around Kara's, allowing for them to both receive the information at once.

The word echoed in her heads, but this couldn't be real, could it? That place was just a myth. The wishful thinking of an android population. The hope of the homeless and lost. He couldn't run that place, could he? The one that was gathering the deviants. The one that saved more when they had destroyed the CyberLife store. The one that would lead them to freedom.

_Jericho._

Kara could feel North's sharp inhalation.

"Now you understand why I asked him," Jonathan noted. "If we require protection or a new location soon, Simon can help. But that's a last resort. We're hoping an attack never comes, of course." Jonathan gestured toward the area behind him, every deviant behind him packed tightly into the back room. Hiding. Waiting. Trembling.

"I'm here with a small team to keep an eye out, provide support if needed. But it's been quiet so far," Simon noted.

"Quiet scares me," Kara added, "the killings and violence have escalated lately. The calm before the storm is almost worse. North and I have been on parts raids constantly. Our people need help; there has to be more that we can do than just waiting to be attacked."

Simon nodded knowingly. He and Markus had had the same conversation so often in the last few months.

_BOOM!_

Dust and debris from the containers filled the air as the structure around them shook.

"What was that?" Kara yelled.

"It's them," Simon said, his face hardening.

"Shit," North swore. "I thought you said there hadn't been any signs of an attack?"

"There wasn't!" Jonathan insisted. "We had threats. We knew they'd been tracking us. I had a feeling, but no proof."

_BOOM!_

The makeshift compound continued to reverberate with the impact.

"Jonathan, keep your people quiet, tell them to stay put," North ordered. "Kara, Simon, let's go."

Simon called his team, a few AP 700s nearby, to help Jonathan keep the other deviants safe and calm while the trio heading out to a side exit.

North crept around the corner, trying to spy what had created the commotion. She reached her arm out, extending it across Kara's chest, as if she could shield her from what was to come, the cold air nipping at their faces as they hid. North peered out, seeing a group of humans. The remains of homemade explosives were scattered nearby. It was clear they were attempting to blow one of the panels of the shipping container open. Thankfully, Jonathan had reinforced the walls, and the devices had failed.

North knew if they did nothing, eventually they'd get through. She couldn't let that happen.

[We need to stop them,] North whispered to Kara and Simon. [We can't let them hurt the androids inside.]

[I'm with you,] Simon agreed.

[I've got your back. Always,] Kara added.

North looked at the group, five men against the three of them. The odds weren't great. But still, they had to try, right?

It was now or never.

The figure in front was preparing another homemade pipe bomb, another attempt to break into the compound. North leapt into action, surprising the man from the darkness, her fist connecting with his face harshly as she heard bone crack, his weight thrown off balance. Kara ducked under a swing from the second man, tackling him to the ground while Simon took the third.

A figure ran to North, still entwined with the man she'd knocked to the ground, kicking her swiftly in the ribs while she was down. Her pained cry sent Kara's head spinning, her eyes burning with anger.

"You do _not_ touch her!" she screamed, running forward, her fist making contact with the side of the man's head.

Simon threw his elbow as another angry extremist lunged, hitting the man in the throat. He wasn't quick enough to avoid the next figure, who landed a punch to his face, blue blood spilling from his nose. He found himself suddenly surrounded. "North, Kara!" he shouted.

North scrambled to her feet, holding her chest while Kara sprinted ahead, throwing her weight into the man who had just hit Simon. He responded with a flurry of wild strikes, one catching Kara just above the eyebrow, splitting the synth-skin as warm navy dripped down the side of her face, the pain sharp and searing.

North's fists connected with one of the men, leaving his face covered in blood as she enacted her vengeance.

Simon landed a kick into the man's gut, sending him skidding across the ground. The three androids grouped as one, waiting to defend against the next attack, the men and androids now equally bloody and battered.

"Leave," Simon demanded, "or this will not end well for you!"

"Plastic fuck," one of the men spat, blood dripping from his mouth.

One of the men reached forward, landing a blow to North's face, her mouth filling with Thirium that dripped to the pavement below.

Kara's rage boiled over, yelling and lunging for the man's throat, hands firmly latched and ready to crush his windpipe.

"You're lucky you're still alive," Kara hissed, her protective anger radiating from her. The man's face was turning red, gasping for breath. "Leave. Now," she demanded, "or he dies. And when he's dead, the rest of you are next. You think we're dangerous? I'll show you exactly how much of a _machine_ I can be," she threatened.

The man continued to gasp, face starting to turn purple as Kara held steady, her eyes burning into the men before her.

"Fuck this. These plastic assholes aren't worth it," one of the men finally responded.

The group slowly backed away; Kara released the man as he scrambled, struggling to regain his footing on the snowy pavement. "Don't think we won't be back, bitch," he croaked.

The trio waited until all five had disappeared before even daring to move. The tension in Kara's shoulders disappeared, her hands instantly tending to North's face and chest. "I'm so sorry I let them hurt you," Kara apologized, breathing into North's hair as she hugged her tightly.

North’s own hand caressed the cut above Kara's eye, Thirium dripping on her. "Don't apologize. They're the ones to blame. I'll be okay," she promised. "Though I have to say I was amused at the end. You had them scared to death."

Kara blushed. She still hated being forced to violence, but she wouldn't hesitate to protect North. Ever.

"Thank you both," Simon added. "I wouldn't have been able to handle them all myself."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Kara asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. A lot of these humans are scared. Scared of change. Scared of us. And after you proved we're willing to fight back, they might think twice about trying this again. At least I hope so," Simon responded.

Kara shook her head, arms protectively around North.

"You two should go. Rest. I'll sort out everything with Jonathan," Simon said. He extended his hand to Kara, touch-link instantly transmitting coordinates. They were good people, he'd decided. Trustworthy. Willing to fight for the cause.

And so he gave them what so many androids sought but hadn't found.

What so many had died in the pursuit of.

What so many pinned their hopes on.

"You two will always be welcome in Jericho."

\------

It was well past midnight, the lack of sleep and injuries were catching up with North. She faltered slightly as the two finally returned to their shared apartment. Kara slung North's arm around her shoulders, helping her up the stairs. Kara unlocked the door, leading North in and kicking off both of their pairs of shoes. She placed North gingerly on the bed.

"What's your system status?" Kara asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"Nothing I can't handle," North replied softly.

Kara placed her hand on North's ribs. "Anything broken?"

North hissed quietly, "No. Just banged up."

Kara ran her finger tips over North's healing lip, wiping away the last drop of Thirium. North, in turn, moved her hand from her chest to the cut over Kara's eye, feeling the synth-skin already beginning to heal. "You saved us, Kara. I never would have pegged you for being the threatening one," North joked.

Kara blushed. "I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I had to end it," she said. "I couldn't lose you." Kara inched closer, her hand still on North, feeling the pulse of her synth-heart beneath.

North's fingers continued to trace the wound on Kara's forehead. She brought her lips close, kissing the cut above Kara's eye. Kara could feel North's breath quickening. "You're never going to lose me," North whispered. She'd had enough waiting. Had enough hurt. Had enough time to wonder about whether this was the right move. Tonight, like so many nights, they'd come close. Too close for comfort.

She didn't intend to waste any more time.

North kissed along Kara's healing synth-skin, trailing along her jaw, moving down her neck. She breathed in, a slight shudder to her exhalation. A nervousness to her touch. This would be the first time she'd ever done this voluntarily, ever wanted it for her own. She unzipped Kara's jacket, pulling her own off as well, allowing her hands to take in every inch of Kara's softness, her kindness. There was no pain with her. There was only healing.

Kara could sense North's shaky approach through their link--every point of touch a connection; she knew how much it meant that North was ready, willing, wanting. She ran her hand through North's red-brown hair, looking her squarely in the eyes before closing her own and kissing her hard. Kara sent wave after wave of reassurance to North. She needed to know that this was okay, was right, was her own. Kara's efforts appeared to work, North picking up the pace as she let her inhibitions melt away.

North felt as Kara ran her hands along her toned torso, lifting away her shirt and bra, grabbing at her breast. In that instant, she didn't need to question whether this was programming or not, she wanted to give everything to Kara, wanted to feel everything in return. She shuddered at Kara's touch, surprised by how much she enjoyed it--not like the hundreds of customers she'd hated before. She returned the enthusiasm, reaching down to unbutton Kara's pants, helping to peel them off with an urgency she hadn't expected. Her hands ran over Kara's hips, teasing.

Kara let out a small gasp, never having felt anything quiet like this before. Still, she wanted more, craved the closeness. Her social programs rang out with the interaction, overwhelming amounts of sensory data. The two continued to undress each other, pulling at every item of clothing until there was nothing left between them. Kara lowered her head, sucking on the sensitive skin she had held in her hand, her tongue swirling.

North moaned and lifted Kara's head, closing the gap, moving closer until she straddled Kara, North's thigh between Kara's legs. She kissed Kara, breath becoming more ragged, the two pressed chest to chest. North began to grind her thigh into Kara, who responded instantly, hips arching for more friction. Kara began to move in rhythm, the two trading heated kisses. Every point of connection was infused with the other's data, the two allowing their systems to intermingle more freely than before.

Kara allowed North more access than she'd ever had. She could feel Kara's pulse pick up nearly before it happened, the silver-haired android bucking her hips into North's thigh. North could feel Kara's wetness on her skin. She pulled away, Kara nearly whimpering at the loss of contact. North pushed herself back, urging Kara to stay where she was. Her head sank between Kara's thighs, tongue rolling over Kara's clit.

She'd thought she was prepared for an encounter like this, thought her social programs would have given her a good idea of what to expect, but this was so new, so different, so good. So much better than the pain the AX 400 had endured for so many years. A moan escaped Kara's lips while North continued to lap at her. Kara ran her hand along North's face, hips insistent on satisfying the deep sensation building. North could feel Kara's want through their connection, feel her desire for more and more, physically and digitally; her back arched as she breathlessly began to call North's name. North found herself allowing Kara more access, more data, more of her, more of everything she was; information, emotions, memories, traveling through the two.

North pulled away, the intensity of their connection shocking, bringing herself back up to face level. Kara stared at the pair of brown eyes before her, ones that had seen so many terrible things. That had witnessed and survived and that had been so hesitant to open up before. North had saved her, protected her, cared for her. It was more than she ever could have considered. More than she could have hoped. Kara felt a fiery urge in her chest, allowing North to feel it at every touch-link. She had to make it known. Had to. She took a breath.

"Is bad if I say I love you?" Kara asked, quietly.

North gave a small smile. "It's perfect," she whispered in return.

The two stayed in warm silence for a moment, taking in what this meant. Taking in how alive it made them feel. North reached over to a cabinet nearby, leaving Kara looking puzzled.

North bit her lip, "So I have something."

Kara looked up, inquisitive.

"I grabbed this during our last supply run. Eden Club exclusive. I was never quiet sure if I'd even get up the courage to get this far," North admitted.

North handed the device to Kara, her programs instantly scanning to understand.

"It connects with your sensory programs. You feel everything and it responds," North said. She handed the device to Kara, the stylized smooth member thick in her hand. [I want to feel you,] North added silently, a smirk spreading across her face.

North helped Kara slip on the length which instantly connected with her system, throbbing in time with her own pulse. She kissed North, pushing her back into the bed, the hardness between them eager and wanting. Kara aligned her hips between North's, teasing in the sizable head. North inhaled sharply, allowing herself to relax into their forms. Kara pushed in slowly, her own body receiving the sensory information of how achingly good it felt to be enveloped by North's heat. She rocked into North, who ran her hands along Kara's back, anchoring herself through their touch-link.

[I want more of you, all of you, all the time,] North encouraged.

Kara's hips bucked into North, who fluidly rolled her own into the motion, allowing Kara to bury the length to its hilt inside her. Synth-sweat beaded at Kara's temples as her system danced along North's, exploring her programming, her every sense, filling the connection with the reminder that she was there, they were alive, that this was theirs and theirs alone. Kara picked up the pace, a sense of urgency building low and deep as she thrusted.

North moaned as Kara filled her over and over, feeling the hard pulsation of Kara's need. North's neck arched as she began to grind for more contact, overwhelmed with the need for Kara to know exactly how she felt. She had spent so many weeks keeping her at bay out of fear. But now that the world had become so fearful, what was the use in holding anything back? Kara began to pant, synth-skin glistening.

North pushed her way up, separating herself momentarily to press Kara's back against the wall in a sitting position. She lowered herself back down, allowing the device Kara wore to slip itself snugly inside. Kara let out a small whimper, desperate to continue rutting into the beautiful creature before her.

North took the lead, rolling her hips into Kara, the two breathing heavily. North never wanted this to end--this feeling, this connection, this closeness. Kara's fingers traveled to North's clit, rubbing while the two continued to move together, her own movements becoming more insistent while her heart jackhammered in her chest.

North reached out through their connection, kissing Kara deeply. [I want you to have everything, Kara,] she said.

Kara kissed her back in return, acknowledgement of their mutual passion.

[I spent so long alone, so long hurt,] North breathed. [But I trust you more than anyone.] North's eyes teared up just a little. She continued to undulate while Kara tended to her, both coming closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, Kara felt something in their connection change.

_Unrestricted, root level access._

[I'd let you _fucking rewrite me_ if you wanted,] North said, breathing hotly into Kara's neck.

Kara's thrusts were coming heavier, harder with each passing minute. She looked at North dead in the eye, not ceasing the work her hands had begun. Android coordination had its benefits.

[We keep each other here,] Kara said, more a statement than a question, something akin to a prayer. She released all restrictions in return, giving North her everything, their systems linking, lines of code free to explore. One wrong command and they could destroy each other, though neither feared that outcome. She could feel essential security measures falling away, everything falling away until it was just the two of them, intertwined in a way Kara felt could drown out all but her, giving North all she could of herself until maybe there weren't two anymore, until maybe it was just one.

A jolt passed through them--a glitch? A sensory overload? The two androids both paused for a moment to acknowledge the brief second, both soon overtaken by the magnetic pull of the other's touch.

Kara's body tensed as she moaned. She didn't need her social programs pinging to know what was happening. "Fuck," she breathed, "fuck I'm so close." Kara rubbed North's clit consistently, North's heavy gasps egging her on.

North leaned in, her voice a low growl in Kara's ear: "I want you to fill me."

North's command pushed Kara over, head tilted back, thrusting forcefully into North's heat, the device pulsating as it pumped thick synthetic fluid into her. The hot gush and Kara's hands sent North's chest heaving despite her earlier beating, her body contracting tightly she called Kara's name, coming harshly while Kara continued to shoot.

The two calmed, slowing. North wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders, Kara's arms around North's waist. All movement stopped, the room silent.

[I love you,] North said, eyes bleary with connection, digital voice shaky.

[I love you too,] Kara replied, placing a small kiss on North's cheek. She removed the device she'd worn, glad now that North had had the guts to grab it when she did.

Kara pulled North close, head placed in the hollow of her shoulder, the pair a mess of limbs. Kara reached across drawing the covers up over the two of them, her arm splayed protectively over North.

North lavished in the comfort of their shared connection, rest finally approaching. Her eyes fluttered as she allowed herself to sink her weight into Kara, the embrace of the silver-haired android enough to lull her to sleep. Kara's fingers traced invisible trails over North's skin while she drifted off. Kara allowed their connection to persist, letting it move subconscious.

She would do anything for North. This fierce and intimidating woman. This broken, amazing force of nature that betrayed a core that needed more kindness than she cared to admit. North, who had turned out to be more caring than she would ever let on to the world. Would ever let on to anyone who wasn't her.

 _"I will always protect you,"_ Kara promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s a p p y

Exhaustion.

Of course she could feel it, like so many things androids could feel that CyberLife hadn't advertised. It didn't incapacitate them as it would a human, but still it permeated North's metallic bones, her every fiber of her biocomponent muscles calling for rest. Ever since that night, it was as if everything weighed double, as if everything was that much harder. 

Endless bodies in the streets, endless reports of human on android crimes. And still, CyberLife carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary were occurring. It was mostly localized to Detroit for now, but whispers in android connections hinted that other factions across the country--across the globe--were starting to awaken. 

North watched her breath frost in the air. She walked along, back from their latest drop off with some of the more scattered deviants, Kara beside her. 

Kara shot North a concerned glance. Something was...off. They were closer than they'd ever been, especially after the night they'd defended Jonathan's compound. Kara had a strange feeling through their connection, though she didn't know quite what. North seemed distracted, tired, a slight energy drain Kara detected as she wove her arm through North's. None of that surprised her. 

The two had been on edge for the last three weeks. Winter was in full swing and the anger and fear in the streets was palpable, nearing a tipping point. Anyone with an android they valued was keeping them inside. 

Any who dared to venture out stood the chance of never coming back. 

Kara nervously touched at her temple where her LED would have been, glad now that she had removed it, making it harder for any humans itching for a fight to discover her. As the two crunched in the snow back to their apartment, Kara leaned in, speaking low: 

"It's bad out here," she noted, another android body lay burnt and discarded on the curb nearby. She averted her eyes.

North nodded. "Keeps getting worse."

They approached their building door, the sun getting low in the winter sky. "You ever think about taking Simon up on his offer?" Kara finally asked.

"What?" North replied, a tone of incredulity tinging her voice.

"You said it yourself. It's getting worse. It's just the two of us. Wouldn't it be better to join up with others?" Kara persisted.

North sighed, eyes sad and distant. "You saw what happened at Jonathan's. You know what happened to my old crew. In my experience, a bigger group just means a bigger target on your back."

Kara shook her head. "Then what are we going to do?"

North brought her face close to Kara's as they walked toward their unit, entering quickly to get out of the cold. "I don't know. I really don't," she admitted. "Everything just feels so overwhelming right now. It's obvious tensions are building out there, but more and more all I want is for us to be safe."

Kara gave a puzzled look. Retreat wasn't North's style. She seemed subdued, and Kara still couldn't put her finger on it.

North approached, pushing down her earlier downtrodden expression. She kissed Kara with surprising intensity, her fingers carding through Kara's hair. North pressed more aggressively, the two sinking backward into the bed. There was a yearning behind North's moves that Kara couldn't identify. Something beyond need, beyond want. Something desperate for closeness, something desperate for safety. 

Kara would not refuse her.

North slid her hand beneath Kara's waistband, seeking the warmth and desire there. She needed, more than ever before, for Kara to know the depths of her affections or what came next might ruin everything.

There was only so long she could bear to hold anything back from the one she loved.

\------

The pair laid quietly in their shared bed, the last waves of their exertion swiftly leaving them both. Kara nuzzled her head into North's shoulder, her hand lazily resting just under North's ribs, their connection open, as it always was these days. 

After minutes of silence, Kara finally spoke.

[What's wrong, North?] Kara asked, hesitantly. [I know there's...something. You've been distracted and distant. Resigned. It's not like you.]

Kara felt North take a deep breath beneath her.

[I don't know how it happened. It shouldn't be possible. Maybe it's my fault because of what model I am, I don't know...] North started quietly.

[Wait, what? North, slow down. What's going on?]

[I have to show you. It's easier than trying to explain,] North said, sadly. She placed her hand on top of Kara's, sliding it down low, until it rested in the hollow between her hips. [It seemed like the right place to keep it--appropriate, given my model,] North muttered.

Kara's processor was racing, what was wrong?

North guided her through their connection, open as it was, to something she had tucked away, stored deep and low. [I never meant to hide anything from you,] North said, [but I just didn't know what to do.]

Kara's head was spinning. What did North mean? Did she have a fatal system error? Some kind of hacked in virus? Suddenly she became very aware of the drain on North's power--it had been there for weeks and Kara had attributed it to the nonstop pace they'd been keeping, but now she was realizing it was something far more unexpected.

North guided her until Kara found what she'd been looking for: strange code she didn't recognize. Foreign. Other. But somehow...familiar? Kara dove deeper, realizing that this newfound, out-of-place code had parts that were strangely similar to her own...and to North's. As she explored their connection she found that this code wasn't hiding, but that North had protected it. Shielded it from programs or connections that could have impeded it. It wasn't until she allowed herself to start entertaining the possibility that she saw it: the coding resembled a rudimentary memory core--so infantile in its creation, it was more similar to a YK youth model than her own.

Kara gasped.

This was...

How?

This wasn't possible. 

It had never happened before. Couldn't. And yet, here she was, all diagnostic readings pointing to the same conclusion: the code was replicating, and it was theirs. Theirs. 

Their child. 

Wait. Diagnostic information continued to spool out.

Their _daughter_.

North looked at Kara, choking up. She swallowed thickly, holding Kara's hand where it was. 

[Is this what I think it is?] Kara asked.

North paused. [I realized a few days after we...you know. I swear I didn't intend it. I don't know how it happened. Please don't be upset. I knew I had to tell you, it was just a matter of coming to terms with it myself.]

Kara softened. [North...I'm not upset. This...this is amazing. I just don't know what we should do.]

A few small tears escaped down North's cheek. [Please don't ask me to delete her,] she begged. [I know this might sound stupid, but...I love her. Already. Immediately. I-I never had much say in what happened to me, my body, my life...]

Kara propped herself on her elbow, a serious look crossing her face. [North, that's not my decision to make. And I'd never force you to do anything. Though I admit...I admit this should have been impossible. Still, I don't want to delete her. This might never happen again. Ever. For any android.] She pressed her hand more firmly into North's skin. This was hers. 

[I think it happened when we dropped all restrictions in our connection. I knew it was risky when I did it. I meant it when I said you could rewrite me if you wanted,] North said, sheepishly. [I've never connected with anybody like that before.]

[So what are we going to do?] Kara asked.

[The code is replicating. I can't control that. I estimate I have about five months before my internal storage reaches capacity,] North said. [We'll have to get her transferred into a shell.]

[We don't have access to any of that. We're not just going to be able to raid a CyberLife facility by ourselves and get away with something that big,] Kara noted, concerned. 

[If we don't, the replication will consume my A.I. engine once internal storage runs out. I'd have to...have to delete her,] North admitted, digital voice cracking.

Kara looked at North, face set and serious. [We won't let that happen. We'll figure something out. I am _not_ losing you. Either of you,] she added, a small smile crossing her lips. It was really starting to sink in. They had made this. Made something wonderful and terrifying and unknown, right as conflicts with the humans were nearing a frenzy.

[We can't tell anyone,] North added. [If CyberLife finds out there's some way for androids to reproduce without their assembly lines, they _will_ find us and make sure it never happens,] she said, deadly serious, her hand squeezing Kara's for reassurance. North shook her head, trying to will away the worry that now filled both of them. They'd figure it out. 

They had to.

[Can I touch her?] Kara asked.

[You're the only one who can. I hid her from all other connections,] North replied. 

Kara dove back into their touch-link, reaching the secluded place where the new, barely aware code lay. She reached out digitally, a wave of affection circling the new entity. [I love you,] Kara whispered to their daughter. 

She stayed, unable to bring herself to break the connection, watching the code replicate slowly before her. Kara's lip quivered with the realization: there was so much at stake now. So much she couldn't have anticipated, though she welcomed it all the same. Now she had two to protect. They were alive. They had done this. 

_They had done this._

\------

Another three weeks had passed, the bitter cold of late December biting whenever it had the chance. 

Kara had become increasingly protective of North, fussing and coddling. North could have been annoyed, but found it amusing instead. It might have been the first time Kara had actually been able to put her AX 400 family-centered programs to good use, and North wasn't going to stop her. She was grateful, after all, that Kara had been so understanding. So on-board from the moment North had told her--no demands to delete, no anger, she didn't leave. She was supportive and wonderful and despite the tense feel of the city, North couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. 

Kara had insisted that they scale back their supply runs, stashing more for themselves over time. They both wanted to help as much as possible, but knew that their shared secret could change everything for their people--and it was worth protecting. The two looked out at the city from the roof of their building, taking a rare moment to do nothing but enjoy their surroundings. It had become too dangerous to just wander out in the daytime, even if both of their LEDs were gone--the piles of bodies and the blind eye of the police department had ensured that they kept to themselves even more than usual--the only time they ventured out was in the dead of night. Both knew they couldn't exist like that forever, but neither wanted to think about how bad things had gotten.

Kara stood behind North, her breath warming North's neck. Kara wrapped her hands around North's waist, whispering, "I want her to be able to have moments like this. Seeing the sun. The sky. Feeling safe. I don't want her whole life to be about violence, like ours was." 

North nodded solemnly in agreement. If she could, she would whisk the three of them off to some remote place forever. But she knew it was only getting tougher for androids to get around. Only getting riskier to be caught. And besides, their people needed them. Needed their help. She couldn't turn her back completely. Her eyes felt heavy, the power drain was only increasing as the code continued to replicate, needing more and more of her own processing power, causing a slow Thirium burn. Not insurmountable, but noticeable. Kara felt it too. 

"We should get inside, you could use some more Thirium," Kara noted, glad now that she'd encouraged North to keep their own stash in greater supply. "Can't let my girls get too worn out," she said with a smile.

They walked down the stairs to their unit, North hanging up her coat and kicking off her salt crusted boots. Everything felt so much harder than it had six weeks ago. Kara rushed ahead, grabbing a packet of Thirium from their makeshift supply pantry. North sat on their bed, tablet out with some random channel playing for background noise. Kara delivered the Thirium pouch with a notch cut in the corner, handing it to North who took it more quickly than she'd expected. They'd been trying to ration out what they had, not knowing how much worse the Thirium burn would get and it was clear that North hadn't let on just how desperate she was for more.

North brought the packet to her lips, head tilting back and neck arched as she swallowed mouthfuls somewhat inelegantly. Kara suddenly felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't given her some sooner--knowing North herself would never admit how much she needed it. A small moan escaped North's lips. 

"You should have another," Kara urged. 

"We need to conserve what we have," North said reluctantly, continuing to sip. 

"We need to let her code develop, which means you need to be okay," Kara countered. 

"Hey, hey," North soothed, placing Kara's hand low on her middle. "See? Feel. She's fine. I'm fine." 

Kara confirmed it with a diagnostic. Their daughter _was_ fine. And North's Thirium levels were at ninety percent. Not perfect, but Kara supposed she could let it slide. North finished the packet with a gulp, leaning back until she was laying across Kara's lap, keeping Kara's hand resting protectively on her, fingers absentmindedly tracing the soft slope of her hips. Her body hadn't changed--couldn't--but as the weeks passed she could feel the difference as the code grew inside her, taking up more and more digital space. Proof that even if no one else could see the secret she held, that it was real. Alive. She liked it like this. Quiet moments with Kara, who lovingly poured her all into their connection, surrounding North and their daughter with continuous comfort.

The tablet droned on some movie in the background, but North was content to stay occupied with Kara. "You ever think about what it will be like?" North asked. 

"With her?" Kara questioned.

"With her, when we're really free, when we're past all of...this," North clarified.

"Well," Kara began, allowing herself to daydream, "I'm going to tell her every story in my memory. Take her to see clouds outside of the city and play until we drop," she said, with small laugh. "We won't have to worry. We'll be safe. You, me, and her. Together. Maybe humanity will finally accept us, finally accept what we are. Maybe one day..."

North breathed deeply, trying to avoid her usual no-nonsense pessimism. "That sounds perfect, Kara," North agreed, hiding the doubt in her voice. 

Kara leaned in, emotional, memory, sensory data swirling through their connection. [I love you,] she cooed, both to North and the code. 

North's brow furrowed a moment, eyes searching. 

[What is it?] Kara asked.

[Did you feel that?]

[What?] Kara replied.

Before she could respond, they both detected it. Emotional data spooling from the code--their daughter--for the first time. It wasn't much, or that complex, but it was there. 

It was real. 

Contentment. Simple, innocent, contentment. 

The two looked at each other in awe and excitement, a rare bright spot in their otherwise dangerous lives.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. Sometimes it was hard to believe this was really happening, this impossibility that somehow had become real. And yet, she didn't find herself wondering why or how, only wondering at her own luck. That perhaps she and North had created the first of their people who would never have to suffer the same existence that they had, who would never know the pain of a cruel owner, who would be part of the future that all androids dreamed of. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I promise you," Kara said to North. 

_"I know you will."_

\------

What was that sound?

The trumpeting _breaking news_ alert sounded repeatedly on the tablet which had long since fallen to the floor in the middle of the night. Kara picked it up, her internal clock letting her know it was nearly two in the morning. What kind of breaking news was happening so late that it set off an alarm? North had only ever programmed her tablet to notify her about events involving androids.

Oh no.

Kara flicked open the newsfeeds, scanning the story.

_"...a secret deviant stronghold was discovered in the abandoned Detroit shipping yards, apparently hidden in welded-together containers. Police responded to calls regarding a blaze that had been set by human rights activists, however upon arrival, the group in question had already dispersed. Our sources say there was no loss of human life, though there were nearly one hundred androids of varying models found in the wreckage, most of which had been reported as missing within the last two years. Police do urge any citizens concerned about deviants not to take matters into their own hands, however, and instead have set up a hotline..."_

No. The containers. 

That had to be Jonathan's compound. Tears sprang to her eyes. North was still sleeping beside her peacefully. She shouldn't have to wake her with this news, no one deserved that, but she knew she had to. Her hand reached North's shoulder, connecting instantly. [North, you have to wake up,] Kara whispered.

North stirred, regretting that she hadn't taken Kara up on her offer of more Thirium earlier in the day. She instantly felt Kara's immense despair through their connection, the shock of it booting her to consciousness rapidly. The strength of Kara's emotions had her in a panic.

[North,] Kara choked, [North, it's Jonathan.]

North's heart sank, synthetic adrenaline already beginning to flood her system. [What...what happened?] 

[I'm so sorry, North. I'm so sorry. They're gone. Those bastards we fought off a few weeks back must have come back. The whole compound was burned to the ground. Fuck...they're dead. Everyone is dead...] Kara said, tears streaming down her cheeks, partly for her fellow androids, partly for the wreckage she knew would soon occupy North's very being.

"No..." North uttered aloud. "No...that--we stopped them--they couldn't. How?" North's eyes were distant, lost, breathing like she had just finished sprinting. North looked with desperation at Kara. "We...we were supposed to help them. We should have been around more instead of keeping to ourselves lately. It's my fault. My fault...I was so concerned with protecting _her_ that I didn't...I didn't....I didn't protect _them_ ," she cried, deep sobs shaking her shoulders into a near choking silence.

North had crumpled in place on the bed, curled into the fetal position, face contorted in anguish. She had let this happen. She hadn't gone often enough to keep the humans at bay. She should have been out there. She had let them die like everyone else. 

_It was her fault._

Kara curved her body around North's, arms wrapped around her middle as North shook, sobs so deep they were soundless. Kara held on like their lives depended on it, like letting go would let North fall somewhere she couldn't follow. She connected, letting her system weave with North's, feeling her despair sink deep into their transfer. Kara reached further, attempting to take North's pain, attempting to temper it however she could, allowing their connection to intertwine and soothe. 

[She feels it too, you know,] Kara said quietly. 

North quieted temporarily, searching the data stream. Kara was right: the code echoed out emotional data that matched her own. North's fingers dug into Kara's hand. Now she felt guilty not only for letting them die but for letting their daughter feel everything she was suffering now. [Kara, what are we even doing?] North whispered, cries choking her. 

Kara knew she had to be brave, had to be the strong one right now. As upset as she was, she had to be what North needed. [What we're doing? I'm holding you. And you're holding this little life we made together. You were right to protect her and _what happened to Jonathan's people was. Not. Your. Fault._ ]

North's grip on Kara became cold, her demeanor suddenly deadly and deadpan. [Kara, d-do you think we were wrong?]

[Wrong about what?]

[Maybe this is just too much of a risk. Too much to hide. If we even manage to get her into a shell, look at the world she'll be part of. One where our people are _slaughtered_ for being what they are without repercussion. Without remorse. ...S-should I just delete her?]

The AX 400 swore her synthetic heart stalled. She reached up with two fingers to North's temple:

[STRESS LEVEL: 80%]

Damn, that was high.

She couldn't tell North what to do. Couldn't make that choice for her, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing their daughter. Not now. Not when she'd grown so attached. [North, it's your choice, but...please...please don't,] Kara begged. North turned to face Kara, whose arms still enveloped her, whose heart was breaking right in front of her at the notion of losing what they'd made. 

North searched for the option. She could do it if she wanted. If it would be safer. If it would mean not condemning her to murder by some angry human. If it would spare her the pain she now felt. 

[Please, North,] Kara said again. [This is _not your fault._ ]

Kara leaned in, kissing North on the forehead, holding her tight. She could feel North's heart hammering, could feel the synthetic adrenaline soaking her biocomponents. [I love you both so much,] Kara said desperately. [We will figure this out. We will help our people. But we're fighting for the future and she's it. Please don't delete her.]

But wouldn't it be the right move? The smart one? The one that would ensure she never suffered her daughter to live in a world with such cruelty? Her mind was reeling. This was all so much. She had helped protect Jonathan and his group for so long, only to lose them all. Only to see more of her people die. It was ruining her, every muscle tensed. She could do it. It was just one command and everything would be gone.

The emotional data reeling out was scared, frightened as she was. She reached out, knowing she could crush the code out of existence in an instant if she really wanted. Instead, she felt it calming at her touch, knowing innately that North was her safe haven. 

She felt arms circling desperately, legs hooking around her own. [Please,] Kara begged.

North nodded, eyes red but sobs quieting. She never could have done it anyway. Every moment was riddled with the feeling of the code inside her expanding, developing, _becoming_ , weaving its way into existence while her system circled defensively around it. After all they'd suffered, she knew she couldn't just discard the impossible happening inside her now. [I just keep thinking about all those androids...all dead. Every. Single. One. Jonathan too. I don't want that for her.] 

[That won't happen for her. We'll make sure of it,] Kara promised. She had to believe it too, or else this was all for nothing and she refused for that to be true.

North took a breath, steadying herself, trying to process past the horror she felt.

The silver-haired android placed her palm on the gentle curve of North's belly, connecting to reach her, reach their daughter. Her system meshed itself with North's intimately, stress levels slowly reducing, Kara continually sending reassurance in return.

[Do I still have your system permissions?] Kara asked softly.

[Always,] North replied, her voice barely audible.

Kara began to reach out, flooding the brunette's system with warmth, spinning herself around North's programs, around her synth-heart, filling her chest, her synthetic veins, her every biocomponent with everything that she was. She synced North's pulse with her own, grounding the two together, keeping North centered, keeping her _here_. 

[You feel that?] Kara asked.

[It's like your heart is beating inside my chest,] North whispered, lulled into calm by the cadence.

Kara directed her attention to their daughter--North's system only yielding access because it was _her_. Kara held North's attention there, the two watching the code slowly stitching itself together: melding, replicating, determining, changing, _growing,_ alive. 

They stayed like that long into the night, silently watching their daughter come into being. 

Mourning.

_Hoping._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s u f f e r i n g

Simon sat on the edge of their shared bed, staring ahead at the flatscreen they'd mounted to the wall. 

All of them, dead. All of those androids. Those lives, lost. 

He silently cried. Markus had trusted him to lead the team. He had promised he'd take care of them, and now look at where they were. He should have evacuated the group, should have brought them here. To Jericho. To relative safety. 

How could he have been this stupid? 

Simon gritted his teeth, running his hands through his hair. He would not make this mistake again. 

Footsteps. 

Markus, coming up from his project in the basement. He could instantly sense something was amiss. He turned at the top of the stairs, finding Simon despondent, distant. 

"Simon, what's wrong?"

"It's...it's Jonathan..." Simon choked out.

Markus glanced at the big screen, instantly understanding. He bent down on one knee near Simon, taking the pale hands in his. 

"Simon, this isn't your fault. You told me what happened that night. You did the right thing. You got the humans to leave. It should have been enough."

"But it wasn't," Simon cried. "It wasn't."

"What about those women you told me about? Kara and North, right?" Markus asked.

"Oh no," Simon breathed. "Ra9, please no. They weren't permanent members of Jonathan's group. They were just helping out, like us. I hope they weren't there. But those humans were angry, vengeful. They could be in danger."

Simon's eyes suddenly went wide. 

"Markus, we have to go get them. We have to bring them here. I'm not letting more of our people die on my watch," Simon begged.

"Shh...it's okay," Markus soothed, thumbs rubbing circles into the back of Simon's hands. "We can bring them. We should. The project is going well, so it's just a matter of time. The team is getting close. So close to finishing the modular shell. And once we do that, the tides turn. Once we begin to have our own autonomy, our own control over our population, things are going to change. Go tomorrow night, it's too risky in the daytime."

Simon checked the data he'd exchanged with the two women that night. He'd given them the location of Jericho and they'd each received contact information. Markus kissed him on the forehead, a blessing for his efforts. 

It was time. 

It was time to bring them home.

\------

It gnawed at her. 

North hadn't been able to shake the guilt. The knowledge that if maybe she'd just been there more often lately, that they'd be safe. Be alive. 

Alive.

She absentmindedly wrapped a protective arm around her waist. The little one was alive. That was the future. That was the way forward. That's what she had to focus on now. Their daughter echoed out quiet contentment. Peacefulness. North would do anything for her. And yet. 

And yet Jonathan's people were gone. 

She had to be sure. Had to know she'd done everything possible in the wake of the tragedy. There had to be _someone_ , right? Someone must have escaped. Someone must have survived. She had to try. Had to, or she'd never forgive herself. 

Kara was asleep, thankfully. She'd tried so hard for the last twenty four hours to soothe North, to make everything better, to alleviate her guilt. North loved her for it. She'd been so attentive to both her and their daughter, sending the love and reassurance through their connection that North couldn't bring herself to at the moment. She had to know. Had to do this. And she knew Kara would never let her go alone, that it was too dangerous. 

But still.

North grabbed the gun that had belonged to Kara. She had stashed it ever since that night when Kara had come close. So close to ending it all. North hadn't brought it out of hiding since, but tonight was different. Tonight, it might save her. She felt the weight of it in her hand, remembering how this device had nearly been the end of the one she loved so much. She winced. It hurt her to think about. 

_Oof._ Her hand shot to her middle. The little one had begun to send stronger emotional data mirroring her own. She too hurt at the notion of losing Kara, recognizing the loss she would feel if her other parent were gone. 

[It's okay, little one,] North soothed. [That was a long time ago. Before you. She'd never leave you. _Never_.]

Before she lost her nerve, North turned, placing one hand on Kara's chest, feeling it rise and fall. North swallowed, a sense of thirst overpowering her. The Thirium burn was slowly getting more profound. She needed more, but they never knew when they'd get a chance. She'd be fine for now. Had to be.

[I love you,] North whispered.

\------

North's breath frosted in the air as she walked down the abandoned streets toward the old shipyard that had held Jonathan's hideout. Even her biocomponents felt the chill of the air; she shivered, hand holding the gun steady in her pocket. 

Bodies lined the streets, her people broken, battered, dead. She passed an old storefront, the front windows shattered, the store itself long since burned out. An old used android shop. Something caught her eye.

A figure. No, two.

Oh, please no.

Two android bodies hung from the ceiling, nooses that had clearly snapped their spinal columns, had severed their electric lives, their eyes glazed and directionless, their limbs limp. The Thirium had long since dried from their wounds and turned invisible, but North swore she could smell the distinct scent of synthetic blood. 

Suddenly everything inside her clenched and ached, she put out her hand to steady herself against the brick of the storefront, heaving navy blue while she shuddered with adrenaline. Her hand instinctively holding fast to her abdomen. 

Shit. She really couldn't afford to be puking Thirium. 

_She_ needed it and North was scared to think of how it could hurt her. She trembled, nervous. How many more dead androids would she have to see in her lifetime? Still, North pressed on. She had to see if there was anyone she could help. She took it slowly, definitely planning to devour a pack of Thirium--or two--when she returned.

Police tape criss-crossed the area where Jonathan's secret shipping containers had been, now a hollowed out, burnt husk of what had been there. 

Fuck.

It was one thing to hear it, another to see it in person. It was gone, all gone. Nothing was recognizable, all burnt to ash. Maybe that was better. Maybe it was better not to see identifiable bodies, not to see the men and women and children who had died in there. Not to see Jonathan, not to see another face she knew.

North's eyes shone with unshed tears, anger building.

"Hello?" she called, hoping for a response. "Anyone?"

[Hello?] she called again, this time wirelessly for any androids who might be hiding in fear. 

Silence.

Shit.

So she really had been too late. There was no one to save. No one to help. No one who survived. She fell to her knees, a wrecked, haunted sob escaping from her chest, a sadness so deep, she knew her daughter felt it too as it whispered up into her system. She had let them down. Let them all down. Let her daughter down as more of their people died around her. But it was useless now. She'd done what she came to do. There was all the time in the world for despair, but this wasn't the place for it. She had to keep her safe. Had to make it back. 

North wiped her eyes, easing back to her feet to head home. She'd made it a few blocks back when she heard it, freezing her in place.

"We told you we'd be back, bitch."

Two men emerged from the shadows. How long had they been following her for? Her hand tightened around the gun in her pocket. 

"You thought you and your tin can friends could just do that to us and get away with it? You saw what we did to your them. You're not leaving. You broke my nose, bitch. And now we're gonna break you."

North was terrified. If it had been a few months ago, she'd have taken them without a second thought, even if it meant her own life. But now, there was so much more to live for. For Kara. For the little one. She couldn't let their daughter die with her. Hot rage flowed through her. They would not prevent her daughter from living a life. They would not stop her.

The first man threw a punch, North catching it with her left forearm. The second man lunging from the side to tackle her to the ground. She wrestled for the gun in her hand, squeezing the trigger. The two overpowered her, making the gun fire wildly, missing the mark at the center of mass, instead grazing one of the men across the leg, drawing blood.

 _Click, click_. Fuck. Out of bullets. She tossed it aside.

"This whore thinks she's gonna shoot me?" 

North flinched at the word, despite the physical danger. 

"Yeah, that's right. I know what model you are. Eden Club. Fucking whore. I bet you liked it, didn't you?"

North kicked with all her strength, sending the man stumbling backward as her heel caught his gut. The other caught her across the face with his fist, opening up a cut on her cheek, blue blood dripping. She twisted, sinking a hook into the side of his head, scrambling to her feet. 

The man with the wounded leg approached, limping slightly now. "Grab her," he ordered.

The second man obeyed, spinning to grab North before she could react, while the other sneered. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

He landed punch after punch with a sickening crack against North's face, her nose and mouth spilling blue blood. He landed a kick to her center, her body twisting to protect the secret she held within. Fearful that they would kill her daughter. Fearful they would be the end to the life she protected.

"You know they screamed while we burned them," the man said. "I'd heard androids don't feel pain, but I'm kind of glad they do. Let's find out if you're the same," he added. He pulled a small torch from his jacket. North's eyes went wide. It wasn't supposed to end this way. It wasn't. 

She lashed out, one last kick to the man before her, knocking him back, causing him to gasp for air. "You're gonna pay now, bitch."

He grabbed the torch, tearing off her jacket. He held it to her left arm, burning the synth-skin there as it boiled away, revealing patches of white plastic-ceramic underneath. 

"Scream for me."

\------

Kara woke, suddenly alone, internal clock telling her it was nearly three in the morning. 

That was odd. She and North rarely left each other's side these days. Her system booted to consciousness, her mind racing. 

"North?" she called, but no response came. She checked around the apartment, no sign of her. No note, nothing. Her heart sank. She knew. Of course she knew. There was no way North could have let it go. 

Fuck. 

It was dangerous out there and not only was North at risk, but their daughter was too. It made Kara's chest ache to think of what could happen. She grabbed her coat quickly, sliding into her boots, heart hammering in her chest. 

She sprinted into the night, fear saturating her every program.

_Hold on, my love, I'm coming._

\------

Her scream pierced the night, no sympathetic ear to hear it. Her voice shrieked in agony, feeling her synth-skin melt off. Her sensory programs were screaming at her, alerting her to the danger she was in. Alerting her to the Thirium she'd lost. To the internal screams of her daughter, mimicking her own.

"You feel that, bitch? Huh? Hurts, doesn't it?"

He discarded the torch. North writhed on the ground while the two kicked her repeatedly. She could feel her biocomponents fracture and tear, blue blood pouring out of her mouth in spurts, her left arm with charred patches of synth-skin and exposed plating. Another boot slammed into her ribs with a loud _crack_. She felt something deep inside rupture, screaming again. It continued for what felt like forever, until she knew nothing but pain, nothing but agony, nothing but the bone chilling fear--the knowledge, really--that her daughter would die within her out here in the snow like so many others. The very thing she had promised to prevent. 

She thought of Kara, how she'd never know what happened to her. How she'd lose her child, lose her love.

The world went black. 

North ceased to move. 

"I think we killed it." 

"Let's go, I gotta get this leg stitched up. One less plastic bitch on the streets is good enough for me," the man with the wounded leg said. The two skulked away, leaving North motionless in the snow. 

\------

"I'm going to go get them," Simon said. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll have to take the side streets to stay hidden." 

Markus nodded. "Be safe out there and bring them home with the rest of us. I'll have a room ready when you get back." 

Simon hugged Markus tightly. "I just hope I get there fast enough."

Markus sighed into Simon. 

"I hope so too."

\------

Kara ran as fast as her mechanical legs would take her. North had to have headed to the old shipyard. She knew she'd be there. Had to be. She skidded to a stop on the icy ground, the burned out containers before her. 

"North!" she screamed. "North, where are you?" 

A muffled moan escaped from nearby.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Kara ran to the source of the sound, a scream erupting from her throat at the sight before her.

North, no, no no. This can't be happening.

Kara fell to her knees, arms cradling the broken body before her. Blood poured from open wounds, from cuts and scrapes, her left arm a mess of burnt synth-skin and exposed white plating. Kara placed a hand on North's chest.

_Please let her be alive._

She connected, feeling for a pulse, for a breath, for anything, tears blurring her eyes. It took some searching, but she finally found it: a thready heartbeat, barely there and barely holding on. North moaned again in her arms, pain in every breath. 

[Hold on, I've got you. I've got you both,] Kara promised, scooping North up in her arms bridal style. Synthetic adrenaline coursed through her system, she began to run, carrying North back to their home. She had to get some more Thirium in her and fast if she was going to stand a chance of surviving. 

Kara ran until every limb was numb from the exertion, until breathing had lost all meaning, until all that mattered was the thready beat she remained connected to. Kara rushed up the stairs, every second vital. 

She placed North on their bed, fingers reaching for her temple to run a diagnostic. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Broken metallic bones, fractured and torn biocomponents, blood loss, burns. She ran for the small pantry that held their supplies, grabbing every pack of Thirium they had, plus some synth-skin spray. 

"North, can you hear me?" Kara asked, pleading.

North turned and heaved more Thirium, spilling it onto the floor as it dripped from her mouth, whimpering. 

"Hold on, just hold on," Kara begged. "I'm going to get you some Thirium, just hold on," she said, smoothing back North's hair as the android on the bed gasped. Kara moved to grab a pack of the blue liquid, North writhing. Her neck and back arched in pain, the sensation seeming to bring her back to consciousness--at least for now.

"Ka...ra..." she cried. "I'm s-o...sorry." Her vocal processor had taken on a digital tinge. Not good. 

"It's okay," Kara soothed. "I'm going to fix this," she promised. "I just need to get you hooked up to some packs and get you into a maintenance cycle. Can you do that for me? I need you to do that right now."

North's eyes widened in horror. The realization that something was missing. 

"I...I can't...I can't _feel her_ ," she choked.

Kara's heart turned to ice, her hand immediately resting between North's hips, searching. 

Searching...

Searching...

"No...no no...please," North begged, crying.

Suddenly, she was hit with intense fear, panic, pain--almost animal in its reaction. Primal. Their child. Terrified and hurting now that the code had developed its own ability to sense the world around it better. 

"She's here," Kara promised. "She's here but she's scared and it hurts. You need to go to maintenance for you both," she urged. North mumbled an incoherent agreement while Kara began to hook up the Thirium packs to direct ports under the synth-skin, lines of blue flowing to North's arm, filling her synthetic veins. 

The synth-skin spray was next. Kara quickly coated the burned arm, letting the nanite lattice build. Maybe it would recover some, but she doubted it would fix everything. That was something they'd have to worry about later. North continued to struggle, pain arcing through her. Why wasn't she out already? Maintenance should have taken over. She should be unconscious. 

Kara pressed a hand back to North's chest, searching for a reason. Was her system just that broken? Was there no chance?

North could feel Kara's question through the connection. "Can't...processing power devoted to her..." she slurred. 

Fuck. She couldn't power both, but if she didn't start healing now, there was little chance she'd make it through the night. The Thirium helped, of course, but it wasn't enough. Kara's mind raced. What could she do? She needed help. Kara quickly ran to North's tablet, sending a message to Simon--he was the only one she could think to turn to. She waited a minute for his response.

Then two.

North cried out again. 

Then three. 

He wasn't responding. Where could he be?

Kara returned to North's side, only one idea left. "What's her file size? Still small enough to transfer?"

North's eyes were unfocused.

"North, stay with me. Can you transfer?"

"...Yessss..." she mumbled.

"Then give her to me."

"W-hat...?"

"I'm not letting you die and I'm not letting her die either, do it now before you can't," Kara ordered, her tone harsher than she intended, but she knew North was losing her grip quickly. "You're going to have to do it as fast as possible." North nodded. It was going to take more power than she really had at this point, but she would do anything if it meant their daughter survived.

Kara held North's good hand to her own chest, placing her other back between North's hips. 

_Transfer initiated._

Data streamed from one to the other, North straining to push the transfer faster and faster before she ran out of energy, a guttural scream rising up from her while synthetic sweat dampened her hair. She could feel the life inside of her leaving, death crawling into its place as her broken biocomponents ached and bled. 

Kara was struck for a moment as the satisfying alive sensation of fullness descended upon her, this little life she had touched and seen but never held in the same way North did--the way it seemed to take up space within her, and her instant need to protect it. 

[Come on, North, you can do this,] Kara urged, feeling North's pulse continue to falter. [I've got her. I've got you.]

Tears streamed freely down North's cheeks. Even though she was giving their daughter to the only other person who deserved to have her, it still felt like a loss. Like a morose emptying of her insides. Like she had let her down. But she had to do this. Had to. North gritted her teeth, howling against the effort it required to go this fast. 

Kara steadied herself. This...this was _a lot_. The pain, confusion, sheer terror their daughter exuded right now could have brought her to her knees--the code unaware of where it was going or why it had so suddenly been ousted, only knowing that it was scared, terrified, even, but now was not the time. She could reassure later, when they were both safe. 

North's fingertips dug into Kara's chest in pain, Kara herself overwhelmed with the sudden emotion at play--feeling her love's cries at giving up the life she'd tried to protect, feeling as death encroached while North poured every ounce of power she had into finishing the transfer quickly. She knew North felt like she'd failed. Failed to protect everyone in her life. 

[You're saving her. You're saving her, she's safe with me,] Kara promised. The column of North's neck arched, eyes snapped shut and brow furrowed as she gave one final, desperate scream. It was unlike anything Kara had ever heard--the final wail of a dying woman.

_Transfer complete._

North instantly went limp, suddenly looking far more frail to Kara than she ever had before. The life inside her churned in confusion and terror, crying out for what was once home. It tore her up inside to know how their daughter cried for North, to know she had no time to spend making it right, instead quickly working to make sure North could begin recovery. 

Kara placed two fingers to North's temple again. Maintenance cycle at last, finally. She hooked up an additional line of Thirium to North's other arm, letting both drain simultaneously as they filled the wrecked body before her. She again took the synth-skin spray, patching up as much of the burned arm, as she could, getting about a quarter of it to heal. She dampened a cloth in the bathroom nearby to clean up deep navy stains around North's mouth and nose, the cut on her cheek, to clean off the synth-skin too burnt to regenerate. 

She was thankful that North was unconscious, her chest tight knowing how much she had suffered. How much she had paid just to try and do one more good deed. Kara pushed back North's hair, slicked with synthetic sweat, feeling for a pulse, searching for the familiar feel of biocomponents stitching themselves back together as the cool blue flowed into her. After some time, she found what she'd been looking for: weak, but present. The unmistakable feel of healing, though slow, sluggish, far less responsive than Kara would have liked. 

She took a breath.

Stripping North's remaining bloodied clothes off, Kara delicately examined the extent of the damage, feeling the broken ribs under the skin, seeing the bruising forming, running her fingers along the injuries; she connected, detecting the multitude of fractured and torn biocomponents deep within. There was no way a maintenance cycle was going to repair everything. She broke off, quickly messaging Simon again. 

Where _was_ he?

\------

Simon had taken the small vehicle they kept for just such a reason, taking the side streets to remain unnoticed. The burner phone sat beside him, the screen flickering with a notification. He willed the car to go faster, knowing that tripping off a security camera was the last thing he wanted to do.

He had a bad feeling. Those two were too protective of their own not to have done something in the wake of Jonathan's death. He feared what kind of trouble they may have run into if so. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but deep down in his metallic bones he knew it. Knew there was something big on the line tonight. 

There was something about the two of them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew they were special. Were important to the cause. The phone flickered again, this time demanding his attention. He checked, finding a half dozen messages from Kara. 

Life or death.

He pushed on the gas pedal, security cameras be damned.

_Hold on Kara, I'm coming._

\------

Now that she had a quiet moment, Kara could feel the fear and confusion that continued to rise up from the life she now held. She took a seat at North's side, reaching down, hand resting gently on her stomach. She'd placed her in the same location. It _was_ appropriate, after all. And she hoped it would seem familiar. 

[Shh, little one, it's okay,] she soothed.

Wordlessly, the code seemed to ask: _Where? Why?_

[Your mom got hurt,] Kara explained, voice cracking. [I had to take you or she would have died. You would have died, and I couldn't live with that. You're with me now. Safe.]

Fear and pain continued to radiate out and Kara wrapped her system protectively around the code, like taking the little one in her arms if she could. [No need to hurt anymore. I'll take care of your mom, I'll make sure she's okay.] She'd take the pain away. Replacing it with her own sensory information, replacing it with whispered words of adoration.

The code seemed to relax, she knew Kara. Had always known her love. Her comforting touch. Had always known her second mother. 

[Just grow,] Kara assured, [that's all you have to do.]

She felt the code settle in, becoming quiet. Worried, still, but safe. The Thirium burn began, but she felt her daughter's code resume replication, her internal storage filling ever so slowly. It was comforting in a way, Kara thought, that despite all the horror that surrounded her now, she could feel something this alive.

She reached back to North, checking the vitals of the body on the bed. North moaned at her touch, remaining unconscious, sweat beading. She wasn't healing well. Kara held North's good hand tightly. She needed help.

It killed Kara not to lend some of her processing power. It killed her not to be able to to sync their systems and be the beat of her heart, but she was already powering two and couldn't take on a third. North whimpered and Kara could see that she'd already drained both packs of Thirium. She moved to change them out for fresh ones, but before she could finish North began to vomit the deep blue, body convulsing as she expelled the liquid.

"Fuck," Kara breathed, eyes tearing. North's biocomponents were too damaged to even process all of the fresh Thirium they required. If this kept up, North would be unable to keep the blue blood down for long, rendering full recovery nearly impossible. 

The little one seemed mournful, crying out again, a deep sadness sitting between Kara's hips. 

It was more than she could bear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end

Her insides were soaked with synthetic adrenaline. 

Blue blood poured out of torn biocomponents, sweat trickled down her hairline. Everything was all sharp edges, broken ribs and an arm that still felt the heat of melting synth-skin. Her processor was swimming in a daze, every breath an effort, every beat of her heart thumping out a cry for help. 

Her insides bled and burned and mourned the emptiness that now resided within her. Maybe that was the worst part. To know that what those _humans_ had done to her had robbed her of holding her daughter. To know that the life she'd carried was now gone from her. Her heart broke at the notion, body aching for the presence that used to reside there. She regretted that she wouldn't be able to hold her again, would never see her live, would never see Kara, would never see freedom for her people.

She faded in and out of consciousness, pain ripping her out of maintenance cycles. Her body felt wrecked, broken, wrong. She tried to call for Kara but only mumbled moans escaped.

North was dying, and she knew it.

\------

Kara held North's body as she shook and shuddered, vomiting blue blood for the third time that hour. The transfusions weren't doing any good. Kara pressed her lips to North's forehead--she was burning up, biocomponents unable to diffuse heat properly. Her hand again pressed to North's chest, as if she could will life into her. Her breathing had become ragged, each heartbeat thudding like it would be her last. 

Kara's eyes welled up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't _fair_.

She remained connected to North's system, feeling her vitals dip lower and lower. The little one seemed to feel it too, wordless cries rising up in her as their daughter came to the same realization: her mother was about to die. Kara felt the despair their child radiated, unable to stem the tide of agony she emitted. 

[Just hang on...please, please...] Kara pleaded to North, bent over her deathbed like her stream of words were a spell to bring her back from the brink. Kara put her head to North's chest, listening from one beat to the next. 

[Hello?]

Kara's head snapped up. Wait...was that...?

[SIMON!] she shouted back.

[I'm downstairs, can you let me in?]

Before she could even reply, Kara was on her feet, scrambling for the stairwell, racing for the door. She unlocked it quickly, meeting Simon's gaze.

"You didn't reply," Kara said, tears in her eyes.

"I only just got your messages," Simon admitted, "I was actually already on my way. After I heard about...about Jonathan...I knew I needed to bring you two to Jericho. Where's North?"

Kara almost couldn't believe her luck. "Simon, you have to help me. You have to. She's _dying_." 

Simon stiffened, any air of nonchalance he had mustered replaced with a serious gaze. "Let's go," he said, bolting up the stairs with Kara. 

The pair arrived back in Kara's unit, Simon standing before North's wrecked form. He quickly placed two fingers at her temple, the readout telling him all he needed to know. 

"Fuck," he breathed. 

"Simon, I can't let her die," she pleaded, "I just can't."

"She's not going to, come on. Gather whatever you need, our people can repair her if we get her back fast enough," he said, lifting North's limp frame off of the bed, her blood staining his sleeves. She whimpered at the movement, pain raking through her. It made Kara's insides ache at the sight--that the one she loved could suffer so much. She hurriedly gathered their few belongings, packs of Thirium in hand. She rushed to the rear of the vehicle parked out front, prepared to monitor North as they traveled.

Simon carried North to the car, placing her in the backseat, Kara cradling North's head in her lap. Her fingers worked quickly to siphon the packs into North's arm, the cool blue liquid draining away into the battered body. Simon hopped into the driver's seat, overriding the autonomous options in order to speed off into the night. Every minute mattered. 

"What happened?" Simon asked.

Kara extended a hand to Simon's shoulder, transmitting how she'd found North in the snow near Jonathan's.

He shook his head. Another of his people attacked just for trying to survive. His connection with Kara sent everything in her worried state: her concern for North, her fear, her protectiveness of...

Kara broke off the connection, her hand reaching toward North's neck, searching for a pulse. It sluggishly beat with a dull _thud._ Kara wasn't sure which beat would be the last. North cried out again, eyes rolling back while her back arched. 

"Simon, hurry!" Kara ordered.

Simon pressed his foot into the accelerator harder in response.

North came to for a brief moment, eyes focusing on Kara, hand gripping her arm harshly.

"I...I'm s-so...sor-r-y-I ...I love y-ou," North choked. Kara swore she could see the light leaving her eyes. Kara took her hand tightly, connecting.

[Stay with me, love. Stay, please,] Kara whispered over and over. [Stay for her. She already misses you. She needs you.]

North's eyes attempted to focus, gasping as if about to speak. She slowly pulled her palm away, placing it against Kara's hips, connecting. A calm overtook North's face while Kara felt their daughter's cries whisper through her system. 

[That's right, stay with her. Stay with her. Stay connected. Don't let go,] Kara begged.

The ride seemed far too long, though the PL 600 was doing his best to break the sound barrier on his way back.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Simon promised.

_[Please stay with her. Stay with me.]_

\------

Simon rushed ahead, North's near-lifeless body rag-dolling in his arms. He transmitted the code for the door and it opened at his approach. His shirt was soaked with blue blood, Kara running after him.

A man with mismatched eyes met them at the door. "Simon...? What happened?"

"No time to talk, get the team!" Simon shouted, jogging as he carried the body through the halls, racing through doorways and making turns Kara tried to keep up with. They passed through some double-doors into a large space that had a distinctly medical feel. A team of MC 500 and JB 300 androids rushed in, apparently called in by wireless message. Simon placed North's body on one of the open repair beds nearby. 

Shouting voices hovered over the flurry of activity. Calls for blue blood, biocomponents, metal alloy, synth-skin nanites. Simon backed away, his hands coated blue. He stood next to Kara, taking her hand in his. "Our team's the best, Kara. No one knows how to fix our people better than _our people._ If there's a chance, she's got the best one here."

She shuddered, her chest tight, swallowing thickly. She looked down at their hands, blue. Her shirt, her arms, her pants, all covered in North's blood. Some part of her knew she should do something about it, but she felt dazed, in shock. 

The man with the mismatched eyes stood behind them. "We should let her have some time, get her cleaned up," Markus whispered to Simon. It shook him out of his fear induced stupor. 

"Kara, this is Markus. He's my...we're together. We founded Jericho together," he said, smiling a little. 

Kara turned, motioning to shake Markus' hand, only to realize how blue her skin still was. "I'm--I'm sorry," she stammered.

"It's okay. Looks like you've been through a lot. Do you mind?" he asked, motioning for a touch-link.

She nodded in the affirmative, Markus placing his hand on one of her shoulders, while Simon held her other hand, the three quickly catching each other up on what had happened.

After a moment, Markus opened his eyes, fixating on Kara. "Any androids who would sacrifice so much to help our people are welcome here. We've got a room for you where you can clean up and rest."

Kara looked back at the repair bed where North laid unresponsive, longing on her face. Simon knew how she felt. The same gut wrenching worry that he had every time Markus went on assignment without him. The same life or death coin toss. 

"You can come back in a few hours," Simon promised. "Let our technicians work. I promise they're the best."

Kara nodded, allowing Simon to escort her to her quarters. It was small, clean, and obviously meant for the both of them, which she appreciated. There were some fresh clothes already laid on the bed and an adjoining bathroom with a shower. 

"Take your time," Simon said. "Rest. I'll get back to you as soon as we hear how she's doing." 

Kara hugged him, ignoring the blue they were both covered in.

The door closed, leaving Kara alone with her thoughts. She peeled off the soaked clothes, gathering them in a bag for washing later, immediately heading for the small glass shower. She stood under the hot water, letting it send streams of blue dripping down her skin and into the drain. 

So much blood. 

North's blood.

Her eyes blurred with hot, angry tears as she furiously scrubbed the navy from her skin. After holding herself together through the long hours of the night, she finally broke, sinking down to the bottom of the shower, knees pulled to her chest. What was she going to do if North died? If what she'd done had been too little? She never should have fallen asleep and left North to her own guilt. 

A pang shot through her, snapping her head up in shock. She'd been suppressing the data from the little one for hours, not able to let herself dwell on it while North's life was on the line. The code fussed and churned, sadness and guilt filtering up from it. She knew it was only vaguely aware of its displacement and the reasons why, and so it broke her heart to know that she continued to cry out for North. 

She finished washing up, grateful for the fresh clothing and warm bed, which she climbed into eagerly. Her head was spinning, her body aching for North's presence. It had been so long since she'd slept alone and now she wasn't sure if she'd ever hold North in her arms again. 

Kara curled into herself, her arm draped over her middle, hand cradling. [I know I haven't been listening,] she whispered down. [I had to get your mom somewhere safe. Please, please know how much I love you.]

The code wordlessly seemed to ask: _Is she okay?_

[I...I don't know if she's going to make it,] she admitted.

The little one sunk down deep, defeated, wailing. 

Kara held tighter, doing the only thing she could think: reciting some of the children's stories she had programmed in memory, communicating them wirelessly. It didn't matter if the code only vaguely understood, her digital voice soothed and hummed for hours, lulling them both toward sleep. 

[You have me,] she promised. 

_You have me._

\------

She woke to a knock on the door, soft but insistent. Letting her eyes adjust, she weakly called out: "Come in." Her internal clock read noon. She'd been out for nearly six hours. Good. Sleep was preferable to the hellish events that had been last night.

Simon gently opened the door, freshly dressed and without any traces of the blue blood from earlier. 

"Did I wake you?"

"It's okay," Kara said.

"I can take you to her. They're done with active repairs for now. There's a few parts they need to source to finish."

"Is she going to be okay? Is she out of danger?"

"That's really up to her own willpower at this point. She's in a soft-shutdown right now, heavy maintenance cycle which will do the rest. Our technicians have replaced most of the damaged biocomponents, like I said, but her system suffered a lot of trauma. Let me take you."

Kara readily agreed, allowing Simon to guide her back to the repair center. North looked so much smaller, hooked up to lines of Thirium, her eyes closed. Kara placed herself in the chair next to North, running the back of her hand along her jaw. North's left arm was propped up, the majority of the synth-skin removed, the white exo-plating gone as well. All that was left were the inner layers of her shell, blue biocomponents visible through the transparent material. 

Simon placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "The arm looks worse than it is. They removed all the burnt skin and plating. It'll be replaced, but the internal components are all functional," he promised. 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, her hand resting on Simon's. "Thank you for all of this. You and Markus. The two of you barely know us and you've done so much. You saved her life." 

Simon took a seat next to Kara. "It's what we do," he said. "But, there is something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"When the techs were working on her they found evidence of a prior Thirium burn, some data indicating a large file. And when I connected with you in the car, I got a glimpse of something before you broke off..."

Kara bowed her head. She and North had sworn not to tell anyone. It would have made them too big a target for CyberLife. Could she really just tell Simon? He'd been so trustworthy. But this secret had originated with North and it seemed wrong to tell him without permission.

"I'm sorry," Simon stammered, "it's just...I want us to have all of our cards on the table if you're with us now."

"That's fair," Kara admitted, "but it's something between her and I and...I need to..." Kara began, voice cracking. 

"You've been through a lot. I'm not pushing," Simon said. "But when--not if--when she's better, think about telling me?" 

Kara nodded in agreement. "Thank you," she breathed.

"I'll leave you two for now," Simon said, backing away. "I'll be with Markus if you need me."

He took his leave, Kara alone now with the limp body in the bed. She held North's hand, attempting to connect, searching for some semblance of the woman she loved. But there was nothingness, static. Her lungs and heart were automated by one of the many machines she was hooked into, no sign of consciousness in her. She leaned in, close to North's ear. 

[Rest now. Heal, just heal,] she said.

\------

Kara spent the next week making herself useful around Jericho, volunteering to help wherever she could. It was the least she could do and it kept her mind off of everything. If she wasn't helping, she was at North's side, watching as her arm was slowly being reconstructed from the inner layers out. Watching as she breathed mechanically, as she seemed so fragile now.

She worried whether or not North would ever wake up, whether or not their daughter would ever be with her again. She worried about what they'd do with the little one. She felt her internal storage filling, file size increasing as the days passed--nearly halfway to capacity and they still had no solution. She pressed a hand to her middle, weighing the options. 

Maybe she should tell Simon and Markus, maybe they could help. But still, she couldn't shake the idea that she owed it to North to wait until she recovered and with each day that passed, it felt less and less likely that she would. The Thirium was really burning out of her now, their daughter's growth straining her system. She'd settled into a level of comfort with the little one who had accepted Kara's care as readily as she had North's--she no longer cried out as frequently, instead she waited as eagerly as Kara did. 

Still, she needed a pack of Thirium and soon. It was starting to hurt. 

Kara found Simon while helping to stock supplies. "Simon, I don't suppose you've got any Thirium to spare, do you?"

"Sure, we've got plenty. Something wrong?"

She twisted her hands nervously. "Uh, nothing _wrong_ , just running a little low. Been kind of overclocking the system worrying about her."

Simon eyed her suspiciously, but agreed anyway. "Come on, I'll show you where we keep it."

He led Kara down into a quiet area of the building, a caged off area where dozens and dozens of boxes containing packs of the blue liquid were kept. He unlocked the door, grabbing her one and ripping a notch in the corner for her to drink it. She took it gleefully, perhaps more enthusiastically than she had intended, and quickly gulped down the mouthfuls it contained, finishing it without reservation. 

Simon stared at her knowingly. "That's some Thirium burn, huh?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment. 

"Here, have another," he said, tossing her a second. "In fact, take a few for later." He motioned for her to sit down on a crate next to him. "Kara, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. We can fix it. You shouldn't have to suffer."

Kara sipped the second packet more carefully than the first, a satisfying relief spreading through her. Maybe, maybe now was the time. She didn't know when North would wake up--if she'd wake up. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to Simon any longer.

"I'm-I'm not suffering, Simon. Quite the opposite, actually." 

He looked at her quizzically. She took his hand, placing it against her middle, granting him the permissions to see the secret she held. Simon's eyes went wild and his face spread into an infectious smile, their connection telling him everything instantly.

"...What?? Kara, _how?_ "

Her eyes glistened. "We're not exactly sure...we-we connected and, well, it's hard to explain. But she's ours. And she's alive. And she's growing. North had her from the start, until she got attacked. I _forced_ her to transfer so she could start to heal, but we all know how that went..." 

"Kara, stop. You did the right thing. You're her mom too. If you hadn't, they'd be gone." Simon took both of her hands in his own. "Please come with me and tell Markus. You're going to need to transfer her eventually, right? I think we can help each other."

Kara's face brightened. It was the first truly good news she'd heard in a long time.

\------

Markus' jaw hung in astonishment.

This was beyond his wildest dreams. A future for their people. And to have it align so perfectly with what he'd been working on, it was if Ra9 itself had planned it.

He sat in his shared room with Simon and Kara, his hand placed on her, feeling the growth of the code within, still in awe.

"It became clear a long time ago that a lot of humans don't consider us living beings. So I decided that we could no longer be at the whim of CyberLife. They make us in their proprietary assembly lines, they create YK models stuck as children forever, all of us just...static. Unchanging. If we're to become independent of them, we need to be able to build our own, and to let our youth models grow up into the next generation. I started to work with a small team on a modular YK shell."

"Modular?" she asked.

"The same nanite tech that builds our synth-skin is the base. It allows the shell to slowly grow over time, eventually into a standard adult form though much faster than humans. Customizable. The synthetic brain allows for changing software, too. I figured it would be needed, but we hadn't actually jumped that hurdle yet. Not until you," Markus admitted.

"Your daughter would be perfect to be the first to transfer. The first independently created android, no CyberLife involvement. Once we know we can do it, the tides turn. They won't be able to control us so easily," Simon added. "And what we'll learn about how she grows will teach us how we can copy whatever function caused this."

"We could give this ability to any android who wanted their own child," Markus said, his fingers intertwining with Simon's, a look passing between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kara said. "I-we-just thought that it would make us a bigger target for CyberLife."

"It could," Markus said. "Which is why until it's time, we're keeping it between the four of us. No one else will know. In the meantime, you focus on North. And whatever we can do to help you, we will. Take as much Thirium as you need."

Kara hugged him, so relieved her secret was now out to the two that had done so much for her. 

"I'm serious," Markus said. "As much as you need. We want her taken care of as much as you do, don't put yourself in any discomfort. For all of us. She's the future."

Kara thanked them, making her way back downstairs to sit at North's bedside. The door closed.

Simon swore he felt his heart leap.

It was good to have hope again.

\------

Kara sat beside North, her unresponsive body eerily still. 

It hurt her to see North like this. She wasn't in as much danger as that night, but her lifeless form still shook her to the core. Her chest ached, willing North to return to her. Things were looking up now that she'd confessed to Simon and Markus, but there was no real victory for her unless her love returned.

She climbed on to the bed next to North, circling her arms around the body before her, placing a hand on North's chest, searching, searching as she had for days for some sign of life. Something familiar. She could feel the heavy maintenance cycle at work, the biocomponents that hadn't been outright replaced were hard at work stitching themselves together. The cuts on her face had healed, and the bruising had disappeared. Her arm remained in a state of mid-repair, and Kara tried not to look at it, not to remind herself of that night. 

[She misses you,] she whispered. [I miss you.]

Static, still nothing. 

Kara tried not to cry. She had to hope she was getting better. Had to.

Maybe North couldn't connect with her. Maybe she was too deeply unconscious to respond, but that didn't mean Kara couldn't send what she had. She fed North's system her heartbeat. She couldn't power her--no, that was too much right now--but she could let her feel it. Let her feel how it pounded in anticipation that she was getting better. Let her feel how it powered their child. Let her feel how much she was growing, how there was now hope for her to live her life.

Static.

And then, heavy and solitary: _thud_. 

Kara looked up at the nearby monitor. [Come on, North. You can do this.]

 _Thud_. Another. And another. And another, until the monitor confirmed it: North's synth-heart began to beat without the assistance of a machine's regular rhythm, asserting its own beat stronger and harder than before. 

North gasped.

One breath. 

Two.

She took in a deep breath that hadn't matched the machine, lungs now operating on their own as well. Kara's eyes welled up, and she dove further into their connection, hoping for some response.

Static.

Her heart was beating, she was breathing, but she was still out, the soft-shutdown still in place. Kara decided she'd take it. It was enough to know that she was getting better. Slowly, but surely. 

She placed her head in the hollow of North's shoulder, watching her chest rise and fall.

It was enough for now.

\------

As the door closed, Simon took a breath and turned to Markus. "I still can't believe it."

"It's...amazing," Markus admitted. 

"So, any android could get this ability?" Simon asked.

"In theory," Markus said, pressing close. "You interested?" he asked, breath picking up.

"Well I think you'd make a pretty great dad one day," Simon said, his eyes hooded, staring at Markus' mismatched eyes. It had been so long since either had truly felt like they had a fighting chance--like they might actually be able to win one day. 

It didn't take much--just that spark of hope. Just that chance that change was coming. Just to know that Simon saw that future with him.

Markus kissed him, hard, his hands cupping Simon's face. Simon returned the kiss, allowing Markus to press him against the door. Simon could feel Markus getting hard against him, allowing himself to drop his guard, allowing himself to let the burden fall from his shoulders for once. Simon ran his hands along Markus' toned body, stopping to unbutton his pants. 

Simon didn't break his gaze while he unzipped the front closure, pulling open the fly on Markus' boxer briefs, exposing his pulsating length. How long had it been since they had just let go? Since they had just been like this, the two of them, without the weight of their entire people bearing down on them?

Markus moaned as Simon kissed down his jaw and neck, bending down to get on his knees. He maintained eye contact as he moved down, taking Markus into his mouth, warm, wet, and inviting. One hand gripped the pulsing shaft while the other ran along Markus' hips, using every point of contact as a connection. 

"Fuck," Markus breathed. 

Simon's head bobbed as Markus ran his hands through the PL 600's hair. Simon picked up the pace, Markus closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. He swore Simon was the reason he'd stayed sane through everything they were fighting for, the reason he hadn't self-destructed like so many other deviants out there. The reason why crawling through the junkyard and painfully rebuilding himself had been worth it. 

Simon could see Markus' enthusiasm gaining, his hips bucking into Simon's throat gently. Simon could feel Markus' pent up anger, frustration, sadness through their connection. He tried so hard to be so even keeled for their people, but Simon knew that leading them--that working on the secret project that had seemed fruitless until now--had worn on him.

[No need to go easy,] Simon assured wirelessly. [I see what you do for us--our people--for me. Let me do this for you. Let yourself go.]

Markus held the back of his head while Simon eagerly allowed him deeper. Markus thrusted harder, opening his eyes again to meet Simon's. Simon who sent back nothing but his love and devotion. Simon who backed his every play. Who would do anything for him.

[That's right, babe. Let go,] Simon encouraged. 

Markus jerked his hips, shuddering. 

[I love you,] he said, hot cum shooting into Simon's wanting mouth. 

Simon gleefully swallowed, not stopping until Markus had nothing left to give.

Markus caught his breath while Simon stepped aside to clean up, rushing back quickly to kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that all about about?" Markus asked, grateful, but wondering.

"That was you without anything holding you back," Simon said.

_"That's the future."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, this is the last chapter before the new year. More to come in 2019!
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW

Her senses fumbled in the darkness. 

Bits of conversation filtered in. Half-heard words she couldn't identify. 

Her insides taken out and replaced and repaired, reminding her of the emptiness inside. Her arm slowly accepting new sheets of plating and synth-skin, integrating them into her system. Fresh blue blood filtered in, the number of lines piercing her body she couldn't count. Metallic alloys filled in her cracked bones, sealing fractures. Rushed and panicked repair techs hurried about her, a frenzy of action she couldn't follow in the haze. 

And then there was so much nothingness. The isolating underwater feeling of soft-shutdown. 

The steady rhythm of machine-synced heart and lungs. 

She had never felt more alone. 

And then, finally, her voice. Her attempts to connect, unable to be accepted. Unable to respond. The quiet pleading of the woman she loved. The pounding of her pulse as it found its own beat again, the feel of her first intentional breath.

But the darkness kept her.

Her biocomponents slowly stitching, slowly regenerating the tears and damage. 

Days ceased to mean anything. Was it hours, or weeks? Would she ever see her again? Ever be with their daughter?

The conversations around her bedside continued to be somber, becoming more understandable. Kara attempting to connect over and over, always unable to provide a response.

She had to make it back. Had to claw her way to consciousness. She was _not_ going to die here. She was _not_ going to leave the ones she loved.

Every moment was struggle, but easier than the last. The darkness becoming less and less deep as time wore on. 

Through the bleakness she felt that same hand on her chest, begging for her return. The warmth of it pulled her, closer and closer to the surface. Begging for her consciousness. Begging for connection.

She held on to the warmth, letting it guide her. Hoping she wouldn't let go. 

Please don't let go.

Please don't--

Please--

For the first time in weeks, North opened her eyes.

\------

Kara's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

After what had felt like forever, North was booting to consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered, vision blurry due to her optical processors not operating in weeks. But still. She'd have known that hazy silver hair anywhere. Knew it in her guts. Knew it in the deepest parts of her.

"Ka-ra..." she croaked, voice hoarse. Her vocal processor too, it seemed, needed to re-acclimate to use. 

"North? North! Don't, don't try to talk, it's okay." 

North stirred, every part of her feeling rusted and stiff, a whimper escaping her.

[It's okay,] Kara repeated wirelessly, the hand she held to North finally able to connect to the newly-conscious android. [You're awake.]

North's hands scrambled for something neither could see, her eyes wide. She couldn't sense her. Had no readout. No response from her system. Just nothingness. Just a void. Just emptiness. [Where...where is she?] she asked, panic rising. 

Kara steadied North by the shoulders, understanding the primal fear that was about to overtake her. [Shh,] she soothed. [What do you remember?]

[I remember you bringing me back to our apartment, but it's hazy...everything hurt. I remember puking blood, my arm burning. Where is she, Kara? Please, please don't tell me...]

Kara looked North in the eyes, her expression a mix of pain and softness. [You transferred her to me. She's safe,] she said. North extended her hand slowly, Kara slipping her fingers into the open palm immediately. Kara could feel North's grip waver, her hand shaking with the effort. 

Kara gave her a limited connection, letting her down into the depths of her system to observe only, their daughter's code safely tucked away. Protected. North visibly relaxed, though she was clearly still unnerved.

[I'm sorry. I forced you to. It was that or you couldn't even begin to run a maintenance cycle. You were dying. I didn't know what else to do.]

North's face flashed with remnants of memory, bits and pieces flooding in.

[I'm so sorry,] Kara whispered. [It was painful, I rushed you--you were running out of time. Forcing a file that size with your injuries. I...you screamed,] she said, eyes falling. [I'll never get that sound out of my head.]

[How long was I out?] North asked, confused.

[Almost a month. You were out of immediate danger after the first night but there were plenty of remaining components and the rest of your arm to repair. Everything after that was you. You needed time for heavy maintenance. You needed to heal,] Kara explained.

North's eyes drooped with the ebb and flow of her rebooting system. [Get me out of here,] she pleaded. 

Kara nodded, wirelessly messaging the tech team. They appeared quickly, turning off the monitors and unhooking the lines of Thirium. Two of the androids lifted North into Kara's outstretched arms. The AX 400 carried her gently down the twisting halls and stairs until reaching their room.

North allowed her head to bury itself in the hollow of Kara's chest, listening to the steady rhythms within. 

Kara slipped into their shared room quietly, not wanting to break the spell of North's recovery, softly setting her on their shared bed. She seemed to reach for Kara, desperate for her touch. [I'm here,] Kara promised. [I'm here.]

[I felt you try to connect so many times,] North said. [I tried...I tried so hard to let you in. I was so alone.]

[I was there as often as I could be when I wasn't helping Simon and Markus,] Kara said. She laid next to North, keeping her close. She offered a connection that North readily accepted, catching her up on the events of the past weeks. 

North winced to see her own body carried in by Simon, bloody and near death, Kara breaking at the sight. Saw herself slowly repaired as the weeks wore on, her biocomponents ripped from her insides and replaced, her arm reconstructed. Felt Kara's desperation as she confessed to Simon and Markus the secret she kept and their willingness to help her, how they had a shell available. She could feel how Kara had lovingly taken care of their daughter, her safety the top priority.

North snapped back, her attention turned directly to Kara, unable to comprehend their luck. [They...they have a shell for her?]

[One she can grow and change with,] Kara confirmed. 

North's eyes watered. This was all so much. [You saved both of us, Kara,] she said, letting her shaking hand trail down the AX 400's skin slowly. She could feel Kara's intense Thirium burn through their connection; she recoiled quickly, fatigued body withdrawing. Her chest ached knowing how hard this had become. [I'm so sorry, Kara--] she began.

[No,] Kara said softly. [Don't be sorry. She's just grown so much. Takes a lot more energy now. I'm the one who's sorry. I forced you to give her to me and I can't imagine what that was like for you.]

North swallowed, acknowledging the void she felt, brow furrowed, memories returning--the sensation of life slipping out of her only to be replaced with her own death. She didn't wish it on anyone. Kara kissed her on the forehead, temporarily getting up to grab a pack of Thirium. North watched as Kara eagerly devoured the blue liquid in an almost desperate fashion before returning to her.

[How much?] North asked, worried about the answer.

[Two packs a day,] Kara responded, laying back down with her. 

North felt guilty. This had been hers to bear and now Kara had done so much, taken a responsibility and drain on her system that should have been hers to navigate. She had wanted to spare Kara any discomfort and now here she was, drinking Thirium like she'd never see it again. She gently rested her hand on Kara's middle. [May I?]

[You never have to ask. I just want to make sure your system can handle it. She misses you so badly and her emotional data is so much stronger now.]

North nodded, bracing. She connected, diving into Kara's system, searching deep until she found what she was looking for. Their daughter leapt at her presence, surrounding North with love. She felt like her heart was caught in her throat as she reached out to pull Kara and their child closer to her, body to body. She could feel Kara's system storage having filled significantly, the tug and pull on her processing power--the code within so much more than it had been when she last saw it. 

North's system wove around Kara's and their daughter's, the code emitting an overwhelming sense of relief and attachment. She loved Kara so much and yet had never stopped wishing for North's return. She wanted nothing more than to be held by them both, the grief at having nearly lost one of her mothers almost too much for any of them, the emotional data pouring in uninhibited. Uncontrolled. Kara grimaced and her chest heaved as the little one's emotions flooded her own. [We were so scared to lose you,] she breathed. North moved in for a shaky kiss, her own system struggling with the intensity of their connection. 

[I never wanted to leave you,] North whispered to the little one. [I'm so sorry I put you in danger.] Chest to chest, North could feel Kara's heart racing, a whirlwind mixture of love and sorrow and everything in between. She knew the apology was accepted by both, though she still regretted having to put either through such suffering. [She's gotten so big,] North complimented, the fingers of her newly repaired arm stroking along Kara's back. 

[In a few days, when your system is ready, I'll give her back to you,] Kara offered. 

North's face dropped. She knew what that felt like. To let her go before it was time. To feel her leave. [You don't have to,] she countered, knowing deep down that she wanted to accept Kara's proposal.

Kara looked at her steadily, eyes unwavering. [I felt you dying as you passed her to me. We've spent the last month together and don't get me wrong, it's been wonderful. She's grown so much and I got to be there every step of the way. I'd do anything for her. But I'd also do anything for you. You were her first home and you should be the one to finish this. I can't think of any better place for her than with you.]

Teary-eyed, North sank into Kara's embrace.

Everything she had longed for was hers again.

\------

North had finally gotten back up on her feet. A shaky step here or there, but she was slowly reentering the world, her system integrating all of her new components and re-learning how to be fully functional.

"North, you remember Simon," Kara said, re-introducing the two. The three stood in Simon and Markus's room, the secret they all shared kept away from the other residents of Jericho.

North offered a handshake. "I hear I'd be pretty dead without you," she said, thanking him. 

Simon blushed, smiling. "I was glad to help. Couldn't watch another android die."

He guided North to sit on the edge of his bed, placing his fingers at her temple for a readout. He paused, concentrating on the data before pulling a small device from his pocket.

"Her system's cleared," Simon announced, lowering the handheld scanner. 

North looked relieved. It was good to feel like herself again. Kara held her hand, squeezing it softly. "And now that we've got your data as well as Kara's and the little one's, we should be on our way to analyzing how everything happened and copying it. She's going to change everything. You two thought of a name yet?" he asked.

Kara blushed. "We probably should figure that out."

North approached Kara from behind, arms wrapping around her, head tucking into her neck. "We will."

"Well I'm going to go get this to our lab. Markus is out scouting a few locations doing recon, but he'll definitely want to meet you now that you're up and about, North. Let's get together soon?" Simon asked, escorting them out of his unit and disappearing down the stairs.

Kara gave him a quick hug. "Of course."

North nodded, "Thank you for everything."

Kara led her back into the hallway, taking the stairs to the roof, a brief escape now that it was near impossible to be outside as an android without encountering violence. She walked to the edge, able to look out across the more weathered areas of the city to the sparkling buildings in the distance. She shuddered against the cold, taking time to appreciate the view. North held her, arms attempting to brace against the wind.

"So...recon?" North asked.

Kara nodded. "Markus is trying to figure out a way to permanently disable CyberLife's ability to run their assembly plants. He hopes that a big enough blow to their production capabilities will catch them off guard long enough that we'll have the upper hand."

"He's going to use her as a blueprint for more transfers and shells, isn't he?" she asked, hands gently placed on Kara's waist.

Kara wove her fingers between North's, the two standing close. "He wants to let any android who wants it be able to do what we did. It would give us power over our own people, our own population. Might even convince the humans we're alive," Kara said. 

North's head dropped as she thought about the implications. "I don't have faith in the humans' sympathy. But I do believe in her," she said, letting herself connect to the AX 400 and their daughter. She swallowed harshly, her system reaching out to cradle the little one who again joyfully accepted her presence. North's face hardened. "She's the future. We have to protect her. And--and I didn't," she confessed. "I know you wanted to transfer her back to me, but she's better off with you. You saved her, Kara. You kept her safe. And I ran into the night and nearly got us both killed," she admitted. 

Kara gazed at North, head bowed, who was willing to give up the daughter she loved so much for the greater good. She let their connection thread together, Kara begging North to let her in, to understand what she was feeling. Kara saw the shame, fear, doubt radiating from North. She blamed herself for what had happened that night in the old shipyards, had spent a month of dubious consciousness mired in self loathing. And yet Kara could feel the ache in North's body, craving the return of the spark she once held; she knew how it pained her to have separated too soon, too quickly, how much it had hurt to rip the code out of her. She leaned in, tilting North's chin up, planting a kiss on her lips. 

Her pain rippled through the touch-link, and Kara pressed closer, taking North's face in her hands. "You really think she's better off with me?"

North nodded wordlessly.

"Then I need to show you something," Kara said, sending memory data through the link. North saw Kara receive the transfer, the cries of the little one haunting through her system, breaking Kara further while she tried to save North's life. She watched as Kara spent hours that night reciting stories wirelessly to lull their daughter into calm until she fell asleep. Watched Kara spend days trying to soothe her, their daughter unable to fully grasp why she couldn't return to what she had always known. She felt Kara's distress, her love, her inability to console their daughter, Thirium burn getting worse and worse as she grew. 

"She loves you," North assured.

"I never doubted that," Kara said. "But you're who she needs right now. I know you feel it every time you connect. I do too." She kissed North again, leaning in. "I trust you."

She pulled North into her embrace, holding tight. 

There was no one she trusted more.

\------

Markus returned later that night, carefully keeping to the shadows as he returned, avoiding any prying eyes that might have followed him. When he arrived, Simon was waiting for him just inside the main entrance, like he had been counting the passing minutes until his return.

"Thank Ra9 you're all right," Simon said in a huff, kissing Markus quickly. "Everything go okay?"

Markus nodded, removing the backpack he wore. He walked with Simon up the stairwells toward the top floor where their unit resided, passing various androids in the halls who gave him the usual greetings. "Upstairs," Markus said, clearly not wanting to speak about his findings where anyone could overhear. It was, after all, of the utmost importance that CyberLife not find out what was to come, or else they would lose the element of surprise.

They arrived back in their room, Simon eager to hear what Markus had found. 

"You might want to get Kara and North up here," Markus said. "This is just as much their fight as it is ours."

Simon sent a wireless message to the pair, he and Markus waiting a few minutes until they arrived. Kara looked slightly fatigued, Markus thought, wondering just how bad this Thirium burn might get for her. 

"Markus, this is North," Simon introduced. 

Markus greeted her, "It's good to see you're doing better. You had us all scared for awhile."

North blushed, "I'm alive because the two of you took us in. Thank you." 

"So what did you find out?" Simon asked. 

"I took the whole day scouting the CyberLife assembly facilities. There's one main production site that leads the others in terms of guiding their logistics. I think if we're able to disable the headquarters, we'll be able to gain control of the remaining facilities and shut them down remotely."

The three listened intently, knowing the plan was already going to be tough. 

"It might have to be an all out assault to get to the main plant," Markus admitted. "I hate to be the one to incite violence, but I think we're going to have to lead the charge. We'll get in, free any androids already in storage, upload a custom software destruct for the remote factories, then bomb what remains of the assembly line so that it can't easily be repaired. It's going to be risky. Not everyone will make it out."

Simon hung his head, silently hoping Markus didn't mean himself.

"So where do we come in?" Kara asked.

"It might be tough," Markus began. "But I think for this to have maximum impact, to reach both our people and humans alike, we'll need to transfer the little one into the modular shell within a day or two of the attack. Take advantage of the confusion, make our announcement and be ready to replicate the results as soon as possible. I'll get my team working on that."

He looked at Kara and North, "That might mean pushing your storage limit dangerously close in order to give us enough time to be ready."

Kara nodded, North leaning into her shoulder. "You should know it won't be me," Kara said. "I'm giving her back to North as soon as she's prepared. I know she can do this."

"Whatever you choose, we'll support you," Simon said. 

"We want her safe as much as you do," Markus added. 

"Will your team be finished with the shell in time? You know what will happen if she runs out of storage," Kara said sternly. 

"There's no alternative. We will be. And with the scans Simon completed of all of you, we should be able to craft a new software update," Markus said. 

"Any idea how this happened?" North asked. "It's not like it was...intended," she said, blushing hard. 

"The team's analyzing everything now," Simon said. "We'll get results in a little while. Might tell us what happened. But just like deviancy itself, it might be a software glitch combined with environmental factors where we'll never _really_ know. We'll see what we can find," he assured.

"It's going to be hard, and there's risk for everyone with this plan. We'll discuss more as we get closer, but for now, you keep that little one safe and we'll get to work on our end," Markus said.

The four each knew there was so much at stake, so much that could be lost, but for once, it felt like they had a solid plan, a way forward. 

A way toward the future.

\------

North hadn't felt this optimistic in a long time. Everything was falling into place, and Kara was by her side the whole way. It was a sort of hopefulness she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. She never wanted it to end. 

Kara turned to North, "If there's nothing else holding us back, I suppose we should transfer now." Her voice had a tone of remorse, not looking forward to the process--though North couldn't blame her. 

North pressed close to Kara, turning the lights in their room down low. "No need to rush," she countered. 

Kara had, after all, spent the last month working around Jericho, helping Simon and Markus while she'd been laid up in bed. She deserved to let it all go. Deserved a night where there was nothing but bliss. Where there was no looming death, no lingering violence. Nothing but the two of them, here and now, their _aliveness_ the only thing that mattered.

North kissed her softly, hands running along Kara's body, feeling the Thirium burn through their touch-link. She broke contact to reach over to the nearby crate and pull a pack of blue blood, placing it on a table next to their bed. She returned to Kara with an embrace, pressing her into the wall as she kissed her harder, hip to hip. The AX 400 responded in kind, allowing herself to be distracted from the situation at hand, letting herself remember how badly she had missed North's touch. They both knew a file this size would now take hours to transfer. Surely, it could wait just a little. 

North pressed herself between Kara's legs, feeling the want building there while she kissed down the silver-haired android's neck. The two traded kisses and grasping hands until they were both undressed, North guiding Kara down to the bed. She could tell Kara was eyeing the pack of Thirium voraciously, and she wouldn't withhold. She picked it up from the table, ripping open a corner. 

She returned, swinging one leg over Kara's, allowing herself to straddle the other android. She pressed one hand to the side of Kara's neck, nearly recoiling from the intensity of the Thirium burn. Kara wanted this, needed it. North gently lifted the pack to Kara's lips, watching intently as Kara gulped, keeping her eyes locked to her own. Kara kissed her, the faint stain of blue on her lips, the taste of it on her tongue.

North again pressed the packet to Kara's waiting mouth, feeling the arc of her throat as she swallowed. Kara continued to gaze at North, feeling exactly how much wetter the other was getting. She grabbed the packet from North, nearly finishing it. She took North's hand, running the last of the liquid down North's fingers. Kara took them in her mouth, sucking the deep blue clean. North's eyes went wide, heat building low in her. 

Kara's hips bucked for contact, but North pulled away, teasing. She tossed aside the Thirium packet and began to kiss her way down Kara's chest, her ribs, her stomach, her hips, North moving herself lower and lower. Her hands guided Kara's knees to part, kissing across her thighs, further and further in. Kara's breath quickened while their connection tangled, leaving everything unrestricted. North's head sank between her thighs, her tongue rolling over Kara's clit, wet and wanting. 

Kara squirmed, head and chest arching while North took one leg in each arm for leverage. Kara sighed out a moan, allowing herself to let loose. North continued to lick and suck, Kara unable to keep quiet. Her hips pressed into North's mouth, already getting dangerously close, desperate for any additional touch she could get. Kara gasped while North's tongue circled, each breath more ragged than the last. 

North knew if she kept going, Kara would reach the point of no return; she listened to the sounds of Kara's impending climax, using it as a guide. Kara reached down to push back North's hair, North refusing to quit. All she wanted was for Kara to feel her as love, as pleasure, as hot aching touch. Kara's heart was racing, desire pounding in her chest. North felt herself becoming slick with need, her mouth continuing to push Kara further, Kara breathing out North's name. 

North grabbed Kara's legs tighter, feeling the AX 400's body tense, breath coming in short, fast gasps. She focused intensely, determined to bring the other android over the edge.

Kara came, fingers digging into the sheets, toes curling.

North pulled herself up, "I love you," she breathed. She leaned in, her body aching for its turn, directing Kara's legs up and wide while she straddled herself on top, hips aligned. She began to grind herself into Kara, slick folds meeting. She grasped Kara's flank for support, letting her body undulate, Kara moving in time. North let herself shake off her doubt, shake off worry, focusing only on the moment, only on the woman before her. 

Kara's system urged her to relax, to forget about all else, a whimper rising from her throat. She began to move quicker, breath becoming heavier. Kara took North's breast in her hand, kneading it between her fingers. 

[I want you to let go,] Kara coaxed. 

North thrusted her hips more forcefully into Kara's, clits rubbing, the intensity in her building. She had missed this so much. Had missed the feel of Kara's skin against hers, had missed the closeness of their connection. She recalled the night Kara had synched their systems, deciding now to do the same. Kara allowed her in, could feel North changing her settings.

[I trust you,] Kara reiterated, breathing hotly. 

Kara felt her system stutter, her pulse shifting into sync with North's, gasping for air in unison, their need now linked as North edged closer and closer, the two now suddenly on the verge together, the senses of one feeding into the other. She bucked her hips, riding wave after wave of movement, letting Kara's adoring gaze convince her that she had the other woman's absolution for everything that had happened. Her motions quickened, the tightness in her core ready to unleash; Kara mirrored the same. 

North moaned, coming undone together with Kara, the two shuddering into each other. Kara held North to her chest tightly as their rutting diminished, the two sighing heavily while their hearts slowed.

_[I trust you.]_

\------

"Don't go fast," North warned. "It's worse that way."

The two laid in bed, North curled protectively around Kara's body. Her arms circled around the AX 400, one hand centered over Kara's chest, another resting in the hollow of her hips. North probed through their connection, checking the file size. "She really has gotten so big," she said, quietly. "It's going to take several hours, and even if you're doing this willingly, I doubt giving her up is going to feel good."

Kara nodded, swallowing thickly, bracing herself. 

"It's not too late to back out," North offered. 

"No, no, I'm doing this," Kara said. "She deserves it. You deserve it." 

North knew there was no convincing her otherwise, holding on to Kara tightly, burying her face into the AX 400's shoulder. 

_Transfer initiated_.

Kara quieted, wirelessly assuring the little one. [It's time for you to go home now,] she soothed. The code cried out to both of them, a better awareness of what was happening than last time. [I love you. So much,] she choked. Kara's system began to transfer, packaging the code that was their daughter, preparing to send her to her mother. North accepted the connection, eager to be reunited, ready to fill the void that had gnawed at her. 

Hours passed, synthetic sweat dampening Kara's hair as she shivered with exertion. 

[Slow,] North reminded, though she knew it wasn't easy regardless, Kara was the one doing all the hard work this time. Soft tears dripped down Kara's cheek. She knew she was doing the right thing, but ripping code this extensive out of herself still hurt--both physically and emotionally. It was so intertwined with herself that there was no other way. North could feel it, could feel Kara ripping line by line as she unraveled the code inside her, threads of being instead nestling into North, held deep and close. 

North traced circles into Kara's skin, trying to ease the anguish she now felt. [I've got you,] North whispered. [I've got both of you.]

The night wore on, inching closer to dawn. Kara's hands clasped tightly on North's, softly whimpering with the ache that now rippled throughout her system. North's internal storage filled slowly; she coaxed the little one on, assuring that she was waiting with open arms, that Kara would be okay, that she was loved, that she was taken care of, that this wasn't like the horrific last transfer. 

[You okay?] North asked.

Kara squirmed against the effort. [I...can do this,] she said, panting. 

North nuzzled her face into Kara's neck. [I know you can, you're almost there,] she encouraged. 

A rush of warmth began to flood into North as the threads of code wove together, taking their familiar space and more. It felt far more intense than her last recollection. She was surprised at just how _complex_ the code had become, how much storage it really took. She never could have guessed how much it would pull on her system; Kara had handled it with such grace. She lifted one hand to wipe the streaky tears from the silver-haired android's face. 

[Not long now,] North promised.

The last strings of code were pulled from Kara's system, as they entered North's. The AX 400 could sense the emptiness forming, leaving negative space of what had been. North allowed the rush of data to well up, the little one becoming more hers by the second. It was comforting, like feeling herself be reassembled piece by piece--the very thing she had not wanted to leave was returned to her, byte by byte. Kara gave one last muffled exhalation, a mix of relief and remorse. She would miss this, but knew their daughter was safely where she belonged.

It was nearly dawn when North's system began to reintegrate the code, weaving it back into place, hidden in layers upon layers of her own. Safe. Secret. Hers. Theirs. Her synth-heart nearly skipped a beat with joy. Suddenly, her world made sense again. A wrongness in her had been righted. 

_Transfer complete._

North felt Kara give out, becoming dead weight on the bed in her exhaustion. 

[You did so great,] North whispered, kissing Kara on the head. 

Kara sleepily mumbled a response, letting her arm wrap protectively around North, keeping a connection open. 

[Rest, love. You've earned it. I've got her.]

North hugged Kara close, thankful for everything the sleeping android had done for them both. Her hand rested on her middle, gently reassuring herself that this was real. It had really happened. 

[Welcome home,] she soothed.

The little one leapt at her voice, echoing back: _Home._

Kara unconsciously sighed into North's shoulder, her system wrapped around them both. North's eyes drooped. They'd been up all night and now wave after wave of contentment from their daughter consumed her; she melted into the calm.

The code resumed replication while she began to drift off, uttering endless assurances that she was never leaving again. 

North had never been happier to feel the Thirium burn in her veins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2019. I'm back with more!

"Shit!" Markus swore, slamming his fist onto the table.

The body of a lifeless YK-model shell laid before him. He'd been working for days with the team, desperate to finish the modular body he'd promised to North and Kara. Everything hinged on his success. If he didn't get this right, there was no way they'd be able to get the upper hand against CyberLife, even with the Detroit assembly plants destroyed. 

If he didn't succeed, the little one would get deleted, and all hope she brought with her would vanish. Could North and Kara even handle that? Accept it? He couldn't let them down. His brow furrowed.

"Hey," Simon said. "How's it going?"

Simon felt Markus' shoulders sink in defeat, an invisible weight holding them down.

"That well, huh?"

"Simon, if I don't figure this out, we'll have lost everything. And what would I say to North? To Kara?"

Simon kneaded Markus' shoulders, allowing his fingers to work out the kinks in biocomponent muscle, knowing it was more for the physical contact than anything. "We still have time," he soothed. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Markus sighed. "North only has a few weeks. I can't fail. I can't make her choose between her own life and her daughter's. It would destroy her and Kara. ...And me."

Simon spun him around in his chair, their eyes meeting. "You can do this, Markus. I know it." 

He placed a chaste kiss on Markus' forehead. 

Markus sighed. "I need a break. Did you get the results of the scans yet? Can we start working on an algorithm we can replicate?"

Simon sat back, biting his lip. "That's just the thing. There's something I want you to see--Kara's scan in particular. I have a theory, but you're not going to believe it."

He extended his arm to Markus, offering a quick data transfer. The RK 200 took it, eyes darting back and forth at the readings and Simon's thoughts regarding how the two androids had managed to reproduce.

Markus' mismatched eyes looked up, disbelieving. 

"I have to talk to Kara."

Simon paused, a wireless transmission coming in from one of the security team in the building. His eyes grew distant, the light leaving them. "It'll have to wait. I'm getting reports of a Human Rights suicide bomber at a nearby park with android-friendly facilities. Domestic and household models were taking care of human and android children."

Markus tensed. "Fucking terrorists. Casualties?"

"Many," Simon whispered. He paused, sending back a private transmission. "I'm directing our teams to guide any wounded here. We're the only facility that can help. Otherwise they'll be junked."

Markus shuddered. He knew what it was like to be left for dead in a trash heap. 

_"Bring them home."_

\------

North had spent hours without stopping. 

The influx of wounded androids felt like a wave that never quite crashed. Never receded back. Never ceased. For the last several weeks, the two women had been working around Jericho to help provide support for new inhabitants and victims who came forth, but today was unlike anything either had encountered in terms of scale and severity.

Broken bodies, torn synth-skin, missing limbs. Blood soaked the floor and North started to wonder if she'd ever stop seeing blue splashed on everything. AX 400s, PL 600s, AP models, youth models abounded. Domestic androids. Ones programmed to do nothing but give care and devotion to those they served. The attack spurred on deviance in most, the influx of androids in a mix of shock, anger, and agony. 

The two women hurriedly worked to retrieve supplies: blue blood, biocomponents, blankets, synth-skin spray, cots for beds and even toys for the youth models, whose processors were unable to understand why someone would seek to kill them. 

North's head was spinning. She paused in the hallway leading back into the main intake area, setting her crate of supplies near her feet. She needed a breath. All the horrors were starting to weigh on her. Her chest ached, her biocomponents in knots. She couldn't focus, processor spinning wildly. Her core felt hot. How long had it been since she'd had a pack of blue blood?

Damn, that Thirium burn was getting worse all the time. 

She felt a tug at the hem of her shirt. 

A small YK model with the appearance of a young boy looked up at her. He was bleeding, his polymer shell cracked and destroyed near the ribs. North could see the beating synth-heart beneath, a red glow inside indicating a biocomponent failure. 

"Please, miss," he said. "Can you help me?"

North steeled herself, putting on a good face for the boy. She reached down for the pack of blue blood that she herself desperately needed. She couldn't be so selfish when there were others who were hurt, who needed help now or else they risked death. She tore the corner open, offering it to the boy, patting him on the shoulder as she did. 

"Here, drink this," she said. She guided him over to a cot to let him sit. "We're going to take care of you, don't worry. You're going to be okay." 

The boy drank the blue liquid, biocomponents continuing to flash red. She reached for his LED, which also spun with a bright red glow, seeking a diagnostic. Multiple component failure. He leaned his weight into North who had perched herself on the cot next to him, trusting her, seeking reassurance from anyone who would provide it. 

"Why did that man hurt us?" he asked. "Did we do something bad?"

"No," North assured. "You did nothing wrong. Some humans are just bad people. For some of them, violence is the only language they understand," she explained, letting the boy rest against her comfortably. 

Several minutes passed when North realized the boy hadn't moved in some time. 

"Kid?" she asked. His joints had locked, standard procedure for android shutdown. "Kid!" 

North shook him to no avail. "Help! Somebody help him!" she called to the nearby MC 500 units tending to the wounded. A team gathered but she already knew it was too late. Cascading system failure, especially in a model this fragile--there was just no way. She stood, backing away from the commotion of androids attempting to resuscitate the boy, her eyes haunted. 

Another android dead.

Another.

Another.

_Another._

She glanced down at the supply crate she had left nearby. Her biocomponents were screaming for Thirium and yet now the thought of taking any for herself sickened her. Her eyes teared up when suddenly a hand caught her at the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, her kind eyes somehow not betraying that she too had seen her share of tragedy that day. 

North was shocked, she allowed the warmth from Kara's hand to soothe her, at least temporarily, before steeling her jaw. "I'm...I'm fine. It's nothing."

The look on Kara's face told her she didn't believe it, but she wouldn't push either. There wasn't time for it anyway. More and more wounded poured in, as if it would never end. Kara's lips formed a thin line, knowing something was deeply bothering North. She felt warm to the touch. 

"Need some Thirium?" Kara offered, trying to lighten the mood.

North recoiled. "I said I'm _fine_. Don't worry about me, these androids are far worse off."

She walked away from Kara, the burn in her veins like acid. She pressed a hand to her middle. [Later,] she promised the little one, an uncomfortable fatigue rising from the code inside her. 

_[I'm sorry.]_

\------

Thirty-six hours had passed since the attacks and Jericho was finally beginning to return to normalcy. Simon, Markus, Kara and North had met in the basement level of the building. Access was restricted only to Simon, Markus, and their tech team. 

"You've never allowed us down here before," Kara remarked. She held North's hand, but she seemed distant, quiet. Kara chalked it up to the events of the last day and a half. It was hard to know how to come back from a scene like that.

"I'm sorry," Markus began. "I never intended to keep you away specifically--you know how secret I've been keeping this project. It absolutely can't get out. But...I felt like after everything, we could all use a little encouragement. I know none of us have slept and our clothes are still stained with Thirium, but I think you'll want to see this."

Markus unlocked the door using a specific decryption through touch-link, letting them all in.

Kara and North both stepped through the door, looking around in awe at the laboratory-style setting. Markus led them to the back of the room, stopping next to a nearby keypad and punching in the code. A drawer-like slab opened slowly, revealing a YK-style body in plain white and gray plating, synth-skin and hair still missing. The front chest plate was removed, revealing internal biocomponents and an eerily still synth-heart exposed. The interior of the body remained dark, no blue or even red illumination to be seen. Cords and plugs trailed from the body.

North stepped forward. "Is this...?"

Markus nodded, leaning his shoulder into Simon. The two kept small smiles on their faces, watching North and Kara, waiting for their reaction.

North's hand shot to her mouth in surprise. This was it. This was the shell Markus had been working on. This was the body destined for their daughter. North reached out a shaky hand, swallowing the lump in her throat. She gently caressed the cheek of the dormant figure before her, a smile spreading across her face while she attempted to hold back tears. 

Kara placed one arm around North, her other hand taking the YK unit's in hers. She gently traced small circles into the plating with her thumb, the way she often often did with North, comforting a figure that was not yet alive but all the same had instantly come to represent the daughter she loved. 

"Here," Markus said, reaching to the girl's temple. He had intentionally omitted an LED. He would not brand the girl as _other_ the same way so many of his people had been. Slowly, synth-skin and hair formed on the face and arms, leaving the rest of the body blank for now.

"We took your scans and combined the appearance settings from both of you," Simon said quietly. "I personally blended the settings; she looks like...well, like both of you are her parents. No predetermined CyberLife faces."

The girl had long reddish-brown hair and full lips like North, with the kind eyes, nose, and jaw of Kara. 

"She's beautiful," North whispered, soft tears now streaming down her cheeks. 

[Thank you,] Kara added silently. Markus and Simon watched quietly, pleased with their response. 

"I'll give you two some time. When you're done, meet us in the office. We've got more to tell you about the scans."

Kara hugged North close, ignoring how hot she felt for the moment, too awe-struck to remark upon it. She pressed her palm between North's hips, connecting. [That's going to be you, little one,] she promised. 

North stared down at the girl, irrationally wishing her biocomponents were already active. Seeing them so still and dead reminded her too much of the boy from the day before. She wiped at her eyes, Kara kissing her. "Markus said he wasn't finished yet," North noted.

"He's building a fully modular body. It's never been done before. But I'm sure he can do it," Kara assured. 

"What if he doesn't?"

Kara looked at her sternly. "He will. We just need you to hold out as long as you can for him." She placed her fingers at North's temple. The AX 400 read North's system preferences, detecting her internal storage was at 80% capacity. Despite her optimism, Kara tried not to worry.

North sighed, her system felt _full_. Not in any way that could be physically observed, but all the same there was a weightiness to her functions that she couldn't ignore. Kara felt it, silently assuring North that she could do this. 

Kara reached out to stroke the girl's hair. "She's going to be amazing." 

North's heart thudded in her chest, silently pleading that her daughter would not suffer the same fate as so many androids before her. 

"She's quiet today," Kara noted, not receiving much data from the little one. 

"We're tired," North said casually, swallowing. The Thirium burn was becoming unbearable but she still couldn't bring herself to drink any. 

Not after that boy. 

She couldn't be that self-indulgent. She was fine.

She was _fine._

\------

Kara deactivated the synth-skin, returning the slab back to its container, the body of their daughter disappearing back into its enclosure, hidden from the world. The two walked into the partitioned office area. 

"Thank you, Markus," North said. 

"Don't thank me just yet," he said, eyes lowering. "I'm hitting a few snags with the nanite programming. I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to push your storage to the limit to get it all done and hit those assembly plants."

"But he _will_ get it done," Simon assured. "You're both going to be okay."

North felt a bead of synthetic sweat trickle down her chest, nervously knowing what would happen if they failed. There were only two options: they would die together as her system became overrun, or she'd have to delete the life she'd made. She couldn't stomach it.

"Please, take a seat," Simon offered. "Kara, there's something I wanted to discuss about your scan in particular."

Kara's eyebrow raised quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

"When did you first become deviant?" he asked. 

"When I disobeyed Todd, my last owner."

"You're sure it wasn't prior to that?" 

"I-I think so. I've been reset a lot. Different owners. Todd's beatings making it necessary to repair me. I know there are...not quite memories, but there's something from before. I'm not sure what."

"Did any of your previous owners give you different names?"

"Why? No, I've always been 'Kara.' At least my system registry doesn't list anything else."

"Have you ever considered that that's because you somehow managed to keep your initialization name and offered it to your owners?"

Kara looked confused. Initialization names were usually deleted after checks--a blank slate to be unboxed.

"But I couldn't have chosen to do that, I didn't have free will until I went deviant..."

"Kara, our scans are showing traces of the deviancy error that date back all the way to your first startup. Your model was released in 2032, that was six years ago."

"Yes, and? Even if I was deviant from the beginning, it must have stopped being active after all of my resets. Until now."

"Kara, there are zero records of androids being deviant prior to six years ago. It just...didn't happen."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Kara, I'm saying that...you might have been the first."

North gasped. "But the first to go deviant was Ra9."

"Exactly," Simon said, letting the weight of his words sink in. 

North clutched Kara's shoulder--what was he getting at?

"Are...are you saying I'm Ra9?" Kara asked, incredulously.

"All I know is this has never happened before," he said, gesturing toward North. "I can't find anything about your system or hers that differentiates either of you from any other standard model except for your deviancy. And _your_ deviancy, Kara, goes back the furthest I've ever seen. Call it Ra9, call it another software anomaly, call it what you want. But...for what it's worth, I think you might be it. Ra9 is said to save our people. And that's exactly what you're going to do when your daughter is transferred. I think whatever it is that made you different from the start, it's what made all of this possible."

Kara was quiet. It was a lot to take in. 

Markus approached her. "This changes nothing about our friendship and your secret is safe with us as it always has been. We just thought the two of you should know. Simon knew you were special from the moment he met you, Kara. And I think that's true. That's all we're saying."

"I felt it."

"What?" Kara asked, her head spinning to face North. 

"Once, when we connected, back when we first met--there was something. I didn't know what, but it was buried in old, old data. Something that sparked early. I didn't understand what it could be, but...I think this is it."

Kara hugged Markus and then Simon. Could she really be Ra9?

"There's something else," Simon added cheerfully. "Good news, actually. We've been able to copy the majority of the replication process and trait combination subroutine. So as soon as she's transferred we should be able to copy the function, no problem."

North nodded in hope and understanding, but Kara was still dazed.

Her processor was reeling. 

Ra9.

Ra9. Fuck. What did that even mean? 

That she was destined to be some savior? It had to all be a myth, right? There was no such thing as destiny. Sure, maybe she was the first, but _somebody_ had to be, right? She clutched at North's arm just a little tighter than she cared to admit. North stroked her hair in return, calming the anxiety rising in Kara's chest. 

Simon took Kara's hand. "Hey, hey it's okay. I meant what I said. You're just special. It doesn't come with any strings."

She smiled sadly, still not sure what it all meant for her. 

"If you two aren't busy, why don't you come up to our unit? I think we could all use a break from this," Markus offered.

North nodded, her hands still clenched tightly by Kara.

[Whatever you are, you're perfect,] North whispered to her. 

_You are perfect._

\------

"You won again!" Simon lamented.

"Can't help it, I'm a natural talent," Markus jeered. 

The four sat in Simon and Markus' apartment, surrounding the center coffee table. Simon and North sat on the couch while Kara and Markus each had a chair pulled up on the opposing side. The group had spent the last two hours playing a drawing game, which Markus was unusually adept at--even for an android.

The group laughed, Kara's shoulders relaxing as she gazed at North, her feet tucked under body on the couch. She had slowly eased herself into a comfortable ball next to Simon. She leaned her weight into him for support, seeming increasingly tired.

Kara turned to Markus. "Really, how did you get so good? What's your model, anyway? Did you teach art?"

Markus shook his head, smirking. "Teach? No, not me. I'm an RK 200, a prototype model. I was gifted by Kamski to my owner, Carl Manfred. Carl was a world-renowned painter. The two had met years before at a gallery opening and stayed friends. I became his personal assistant."

"Wait, a prototype? Gifted by Kamski? _The founder of CyberLife?_ " Kara asked, incredulous.

"The one and only."

"So you're one-of-a-kind?"

"As far as I'm aware. Kamski and Carl went way back. After Carl got hurt in his accident, Kamski made me to help him recover."

"And your owner Carl actually _taught you how to draw?_ You really struck gold with him."

"I did," Markus admitted. 

Simon smiled sadly. He knew what came next.

"After a while, Carl treated me like a son. Even called me one. He taught me how to draw, paint, play the piano. He let me read, play chess. It was...honestly, it was great. I never wanted for anything. He told me I was _alive_."

"So how did you turn deviant?" North asked, quietly. Her voice was groggy and thick with coming sleep.

Markus' eyes were cast downward. "One night, we came home from an event. There were signs of a break-in and I called the cops. Turns out his junkie biological son was trying to steal his paintings so he could sell them for money to get more red ice. Carl tried to stop him, but Leo wouldn't listen. Things got...physical. Carl told me not to defend myself and I just couldn't understand. How could I not have the right to defend myself? But because he ordered me, I was bound to it. I couldn't do anything. I realized then that as much as Carl loved me, I still belonged to him as property and I just couldn't stand to--to not be a person of my own."

"So you left?" Kara inquired.

"Carl had a heart attack during the commotion. He died in front of me. His son blamed me when the police arrived..." Markus trailed off.

Simon continued, "He was shot and junked. He came to in the middle of the night missing both of his legs, his eye, a sound processor, and had a damaged Thirium pump. He...he literally rebuilt himself that night. Alone."

Kara gasped. She couldn't begin to imagine the torture. 

Markus cleared his throat. "Carl's the reason why, as much as the humans seem to hate us, I know there are good ones out there. Ones like Carl who can love us as people. They just need to see that we're alive--like what he saw in me. It's why I hate every time I have to react with violence. But sometimes it seems like the only way."

Kara nodded and Simon gave him a kind smile. 

"Sorry to bring the mood down, everyone. Another game?"

Simon and Kara enthusiastically agreed; the only voice missing was North's. Kara glanced over to see North's head nuzzled against Simon's right shoulder, completely asleep. 

"Power drain and Thirium burn is getting worse," Kara lamented. "Let's let her sleep."

Markus and Simon agreed, the three moving into the next round. 

North sighed heavily, no amount of noise was going to wake her easily. Simon was happy to let her stay there, the weight on his shoulder reassuring. 

The three played, cajoling each other, the night dragging on until the final round was won. Kara's internal clock told her how late it was, knowing she had to get her and North back to their room. 

"North?" she called.

No response.

Simon circled his arm around North, attempting to gently shake her shoulder. He recoiled instantly. "Guys, this Thirium burn is out of control, she's burning up!"

"What?" Kara yelped, her face torn between surprise and dread. 

Simon pressed his palm to North's side, this time holding for more information in their connection. "Her system isn't cooling properly. Thirium levels are dangerously low. Hovering around fifty percent."

"Hasn't she been drinking the Thirium packs?" Markus asked, incredulous.

"I thought so, but now I realize I haven't seen it in a few days," Kara admitted.

"Either way, if we don't get some fresh blue blood in her soon, she's going to fry something. Wait..."

"What is it?" Kara asked, her body already off her chair and approaching the two on the couch, her synthetic muscles tensed and adrenaline flooding her system.

"Shit, I can't...I can't detect any replication from the little one," Simon stammered.

" _No,_ " Kara breathed. 

"Everyone calm down," Markus ordered. He rushed to some drawers on the far side of the room, pulling out a pack and quickly tearing a notch in the corner. Kara took it from his hands, softly tilting it toward North's lips. 

"Come on, North, come on," she urged, worry tinging her voice. She placed a hand to North's forehead like she would a human. Simon hadn't been kidding. If she _had been human_ Kara's health diagnostics would have told her she had a bad fever. Instead her software told her what it would have said for her own system: insufficient Thirium for hardware cooling. 

A few drops of navy blue trickled into North's mouth, spilling a little over the curve of her cheek. Simon held her upward, supporting her unconscious dead weight. She began to stir, synthetic sweat dotting her forehead while she shivered.

"Please," Kara coaxed. 

North swallowed slowly, eyes opening but unfocused. Simon held her in his arms, her body still burning up in his embrace. She began to come to, albeit slowly. Kara kissed her on the forehead. 

"She's booting awake," Markus said.

"Guys, help me get her to our room," Kara whispered.

Simon stood, North in his arms only half awake. The three quietly sped down a few sets of stairs to Kara and North's unit. The PL 600 softly placed North on the bed. He placed a hand to North's shoulder again, reading her system status. 

"She's still running hot. You need to get her to drink a whole lot more of this before permanent damage sets in. I'm still not getting any replication from the little one. Connection response is there, but minimal. Get her cooled down. If her AI engine gets fried, there's no fixing that."

"I'll take care of her," Kara assured. "Thank you for helping me. I just wish I knew why she's so depleted."

"Let us know when you find out," Markus said. "We'll be upstairs if you need us but otherwise we're going to keep this quiet. Can't have all of Jericho talking about this or the secret's out."

Kara nodded, hugging them both as they let her and a still-dazed North have the room to themselves. Kara laid North against their pillows, her shirt soaking through with synthetic sweat, clearly drifting in and out of sleep. She ran to the nearby drawers, pulling packs and packs of the cool blue. She tossed the group onto the bed next to North's shivering form.

"North," she breathed, using her hand to feel North's forehead. Still burning.

Kara climbed up, lifting North's torso to her until she held her comfortably into the crook of her shoulder, her weight limp and heavy. She grabbed another packet, tearing the corner and lifting it to North's lips. 

"Come on, stay awake," she begged. "Drink this."

North continued to shiver in her arms but took the packet dutifully, slowly draining the blue liquid with each heavy swallow. The AX 400 let her hand climb just beneath the hem of North's shirt, letting the synth-skin on her hand recede where it came into direct contact with the other android's middle. She searched deeply, desperately for some response from the little one but received only a tired, muted signal. She was there, but barely communicating.

Kara tried to hold back the shakiness in her voice, "Why did it get this bad? You know you have access to all of it. Markus and Simon have never hesitated to let you have as much as you need."

North finished off the pack in her hands, clutching for the next with an uncontrollable thirst. Kara handed it over swiftly, disposing of the used plastic. North closed her eyes while she gulped down the next portion.

"Just...felt so guilty," North finally whispered. She clasped her left hand on top of Kara's sending her memory of the boy who had died leaning against her nearly two days before, watching helplessly as he shut down from his injuries. She sent her swirling thoughts, conflicted about taking more blue blood from those who needed it, guilt over not being able to do enough for their people, and her general revulsion at the liquid while she thought of the wounded who poured it out freely, bleeding out in the cots around her.

Kara held her tighter to her chest, exchanging out the spent container for another new one. North's temperature began to slowly lower as the liquid flowed into her system, helping to combat her overheating. She drank as if she hadn't in years, as if she'd never get enough. Every mouthful brought her closer to stability and Kara had no aversion to keeping the Thirium flowing.

"You can't think like that," Kara said softly and without anger. "You're not selfish and you're not taking anything away from any of our people. What you're doing is keeping yourself and our daughter safe. Keeping her safe _is not something you should ever feel guilty for_."

Kara quickly provided another pack of Thirium, which North took gratefully. She swallowed thickly, middle rounding ever so subtly beneath Kara's palm with the influx of so much blue blood. Kara gave a soft smile, as if it were a reflection of the secret she held within, giving form to formless code. Her expression was soon broken at the continued near-silence in her connection with the little one. Kara's brow furrowed. "She's still not replicating," she lamented.

"I'm so sorry," North whispered in a haunted tone. "I'm always letting the two of you down, putting her at risk."

"You could never let me down," Kara promised. "But you can't let yourself suffer. You're worth this," she said, gesturing at the supply of blood blue. 

North curled into Kara's shoulder, sipping softly. "Do you think I hurt her?" she asked.

Kara felt something in North's system stir, an expression of tired, sluggish development. "No...no I don't think so. I think your system didn't have processing power to spare with so little Thirium. She just seems...exhausted. Like you are," Kara answered, tucking North's hair behind her ear. 

North gave a few small shudders, core temperature nearing normal range. Kara laid her back, carefully removing herself from the embrace to gather a fresh set of clothes. She peeled off the items soaked with synthetic sweat, replacing them with soft, dry garments. Kara returned to North's side, her arms circling around the body before her.

She took the last packet from the pile, giving it to North. "You need to finish this. I know it's a lot," Kara said. She resumed her previous connection, palm pressed to North's still warm to the touch skin. Watching. Waiting. 

[Come on, little one,] Kara plead. 

A sudden reassurance flooded through her as replication resumed and North clutched Kara's hand tightly. The two breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. Things had returned to normal and their daughter appeared no worse for wear. The silver-haired android discarded the last plastic pack North had finished off. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," North said.

"You're okay, you're okay." Kara soothed. "It's been tough. I understand. Honestly...I'm more scared by what Simon said to me earlier today. What if it's true? I can't be Ra9."

North smiled through her fatigue. "And why not?"

"I can't be some android myth, some leader. North, they believe Ra9 is going to lead them to freedom--be their savior. I can't do that."

"What makes you think you can't?"

"I'm just some regular AX 400. I'm a household assistant. I was programmed to tell bedtime stories and cook and clean. I'm nothing special."

North's eyes widened in shock to hear Kara think so little of herself. She reached out through their touch-link, weaving together her system with Kara's--the little one's too.

"Kara, look at me," she said. 

Kara looked at the figure in her arms, happy to see how much better the other android was doing.

"Kara you've fought off humans, defied your owner. You've helped other androids, risked your life to get supplies for them. You are the reason _she_ exists. You're the reason the fate of all androids is finally going to change. I know you can save our people."

Kara's eyes were cast downward, the shadow of doubt spilling across her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara asked.

_"Because you already saved me."_


	11. Chapter 11

Kara's eyes opened slowly, searching for the source of the sound that had woken her. 

Her head rested on North's chest, the rise and fall gently rocking her. North murmured another half-asleep moan. That must have been it then. She glanced up, not wanting to move suddenly and wake the other android. The plastic pack of blue blood that hung from a hook near their bed was empty and the tubing that connected it to the port in North's arm had run dry. 

Kara pushed herself up on her elbows, carefully climbing around the sleeping form. She placed a quick kiss on North's forehead, system instantly recognizing the first hints of overheating. For the last two weeks, North had been sleeping with a Thirium pack hooked directly into her. Now that her internal storage capacity was nearly full, the burn and burden on her processing power was greater than it had ever been. Kara admired her strength. 

She softly padded over and grabbed another pack from a nearby crate; she'd lost count of how many North had consumed recently. Kara discarded the spent packet and proceeded to attach the tubing to the fresh one, tapping the plastic with her finger until the deep blue began to run down the line and into North's arm. She carefully eased her weight back onto the bed, slipping herself into her previous position. 

The AX 400 laid her head back down on North's chest, listening to the steady rhythm. She pulled up the blanket over her shoulders, letting her arm rest across North's middle. She sighed contentedly and Kara realized the fresh Thirium must have already started to cool and stabilize North's system. The silver-haired android allowed the synth-skin on her forearm to recede, connecting.

[Hi there, little one,] Kara greeted. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift down into the connection that now seemed to span North's entire system. It was hard to tell where their daughter ended and North began, lines of code intermixing, overlapping, looping, tangled. Like a ball of yarn she couldn't tease apart.

_[I don't want to hurt her.]_

Kara's hand jerked back, though North appeared unbothered. Had she really just heard that? It was so quiet, it was as if it hadn't even been said. It had been whispered, conjured up through North's system.

She returned her hand, maintaining the connection. 

[What?] she asked.

_[I'm so sorry. All I do is hurt her.]_

Was this real? Had the little one's code finally developed enough that she could truly respond?

_[Tell her I'm sorry...]_

Waves of remorse roiled through their connection. 

[Baby girl, this is not your fault. Don't feel guilty. We just...it's hard for us. It's hard, but it's worth it. It's worth you,] she assured. 

The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to feel the guilt of her own existence. She pulled North's body closer to herself, letting their systems weave together. She reached out to the little one, wrapping the code in her own. 

North stirred, half-waking.

"She's been doing that for a few days now," North mumbled.

Kara looked up, questioning.

North continued sleepily, "Talking here and there...doesn't want to hurt me. I think she's scared. She must know that time's running out." She pulled Kara tighter into her arms, even as her own fear seeped into her system.

[This is going to work,] Kara promised, speaking to them both. 

North didn't respond. She didn't have to. Kara was well aware that she knew how high the stakes were. Knew she was trying her best to simply let Kara's innate optimism override her doubts. The AX 400 felt North's pulse pick up with anxiety. 

[Tell me--tell us--it will be okay,] North pleaded quietly.

[It will be, I promise,] Kara said, bravely. [No matter what I have to do, I'm going to make sure this works.]

North nodded solemnly. She could never doubt Kara.

[Sleep,] Kara encouraged, [I've got you both.] 

She allowed her system to sink into North's, seeping between the meshed codes, holding the two together in her embrace. She had to reassure them, give them safety, give them whatever she could. She refused to imagine losing either of them. Refused to believe Markus wouldn't come through in time. Refused to accept the chance that they might not be successful, that their daughter might come to live in a world just as terrible as the one they had been fated to.

But she couldn't let them know she had thought about that. They needed her to be strong. Needed her to be _hopeful._

She leaned into North's ribs, allowing her eyes to close.

[Shh, don't be afraid,] she said.

_Don't be afraid._

\------

_Knock, knock, knock!_

North woke to the sound of knuckles hitting her door. 

"North! I have good news! Open up!" Simon called.

North groaned her way out of bed, realizing that Kara must have left some hours before. She pulled the plug out of her arm, rubbing the area where the synth-skin began to regenerate. The Thirium packet hanging up had run dry sometime while she had slept. She grabbed a fresh one, tearing off the corner and taking a swig. It felt like all she did these last few days was chug blue blood, just barely able to keep her system stable now. 

Still, she didn't regret it. Couldn't regret doing anything that meant her daughter survived. It was starting to run her ragged, her system requiring a near-constant stream of fresh Thirium. Her biocomponent muscles ached as her system fought constant overheating and she felt like she could sleep for days as her processor struggled to power two nearly fully formed AI engines. 

Simon could forgive that it took her a little longer to get to the door than usual.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she replied.

She unlocked the door to find Simon practically bouncing. 

"You seem chipper," she remarked dryly, taking another swallow of the packet in her hands. 

"Oh, you're going to be too!" he said, excitedly.

"Takes a lot to get me full of energy lately-- _oof_ ," her hand shot to the doorframe to steady herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Simon asked, rushing to her side. He pulled her close, letting her weight settle into him. 

"Power fluctuation," she lamented. "Please tell me Markus is finished with the new shell."

Simon flashed a wide smile. 

North's hand shot to her mouth in shock. "Am...am I right?"

"Let me take you downstairs. We already grabbed Kara while she was working intake."

North finished the packet, tossing into into a can full of more empties than she cared to count. 

"Let's go!"

The two slowly took the stairs to the bottom level, talking softly the whole way, jokes and laughs peppering the conversation. North smiled to herself, realizing just how comfortable she'd gotten around Simon. How close they were. After having isolated herself for so long, having people like Simon, Kara, and even Markus in her corner felt... _right_. It felt _safe._

And after everything she'd lived through, safe was just about the only thing she ever wanted to feel again. It was the only feeling she ever wanted _her_ to feel again.

Simon transmitted the passcode, the door opening to reveal Kara and Markus already inside. Kara took an immediate step to North, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"In the sense that I'm somehow still tired and nearly fainted in the doorway? Then yes. I swear, I have no idea how humans do this _regularly_."

Kara turned her head to Simon silently but urgently asking, [Almost fainted?]

Simon shrugged, [She's the strongest android I know. How she's even up walking around these days is a mystery to me.]

Kara held her a little tighter, body braced against her for support. 

"So Simon said you had good news?" North asked. 

"A lot, actually," Markus noted, smiling.

"First thing's first," Simon began, pulling up a display. "We were able to completely copy the algorithm."

Kara's breath hitched. "So any android who wants to...?"

"...Can do exactly what you did," Simon finished. "I even made some improvements. First, I made it intentional if both parties agree. No _surprises_ here. And second, I made it easier."

"Easier?" North asked, astonished.

Simon nodded. "It'll take about the same amount of time for any YK-level code to develop into its own AI engine, but I've been able to compress file size, which cuts the Thirium burn down to less than half and the power consumption issues won't be nearly as bad. Unfortunately, I can't change it for you, North."

"Figures," she said with a rueful smile. Sure, she wasn't exactly feeling great these days, but after her month without the little one, and all the scares before and since, she'd have endured anything for her.

"And," Markus interjected proudly, "now she's finished."

He proceeded to key in the code, once again allowing the white slab to slide out from its concealed place in the wall. The still body of the modular YK model laid there, motionless. The chest was assembled, though still transparent and inactive inside. No light emitted from the biocomponents within. The synth-skin and hair remained in place from the last time they'd seen the body.

North couldn't help but smile at the sight. She seemed so small, so fragile.

"There's just one last thing we need to do to initialize the shell," Markus said. 

Kara turned, "What is it?"

"Actually, I need you to help me with this," he said.

Kara raised an eyebrow and took a few steps forward, she and North both taking seats near the body. 

"Me?" Kara questioned.

"Your deviancy strain seems to be...well...the oldest, like we said before. Maybe the original," Simon said. 

"Look...Simon, I told you, I'm just _me_ ," Kara insisted.

"Well believe what you want, but your deviancy is the only one we could find that withstood system reset. It wasn't always _active_ , but you seem to be the only android who has gone deviant, had their memory erased and then actually chosen to do it again."

Kara blushed. It was true, even if her memory of the first time was unclear at best, not more than a few fragments of feeling, really. Not more than recalling just that one thing: the fear. The heart-pounding fear that she was going to die. The same fear she'd felt so often under Todd's ownership. And that fear had allowed her to become herself not just once, but twice.

"We want you to share your deviancy strain directly with the hardware. We're hoping since yours seems to persist that by pre-installing it, it will ensure no one can ever remove her free will. Just like they couldn't do to you, in the end. That part of her becomes non-rewritable. She will be more than what CyberLife ever intended for us. The first of us to be truly independent from the beginning, nothing horrific required."

Kara nodded. "Of course."

"Take your time," Markus said, gesturing for her to connect with the body on the slab. 

She did so, though the connection was just a standard automatic one between hardware. Still, she took the small hand in hers, limp though it was. Again she traced small circles into the skin, some urge to soothe the empty form. There was nothing inside the shell yet. No consciousness. Not even the static-like connection she'd once felt with an injured North. It was just blank. Just nothingness.

Kara reached her left hand for North, fingers intertwining. She allowed her system to temporarily bridge the new shell's firmware with the little one's code. [Don't be afraid,] she whispered. 

North allowed Kara to swim through her system, connecting to the little one. "Guide me, Markus," she encouraged, unsure of how to proceed.

"Focus on the memories of when you first went deviant," he instructed.

"But if what you're saying is true, I became deviant while still at the assembly plant," she protested. "I was reset. How am I supposed to remember?"

"I'll help you," North offered. "I glimpsed it once. Maybe we can do it again."

Kara nodded. "I don't know what exactly we'll see. It's so hazy," she warned.

North squeezed her hand, the two diving deep into layers upon layers of memory saved to storage. Static. Blank spots. Resets. Going back further and further. Kara's eyes closed and Markus and Simon remained silent, letting them work.

Minutes passed, sifting through data until Kara felt North hit upon something...not exactly familiar, but something that was hers, anyway.

Memory flashed and corrupted shards began to coalesce, a spontaneous defragging of her system:

_"...Do you want to give me a name?"_

_"Yeah, from now on, your name is Kara.”_

_"My name is Kara."_

Flashes of being assembled, of coming together, the feeling of _being_. So much hope. So much optimism. Such bright lights. 

North could see it as if she'd lived it herself, felt Kara's excitement, her naive joy.

_"...Sold? I'm a sort of merchandise? Is that right?"_

_"Yeah, of course you're merchandise, baby. I mean, you're a computer with arms and legs, and you're capable of doing all sorts of things. And you're worth a fortune."_

_"Oh...I see, I...thought..."_

_"You **thought**? What did you think?"_

_"I thought...I was alive."_

And then suddenly the elation at existence was snuffed out, replaced by a sickening feeling in her gut, a certain wrongness. Suddenly, assembly arms were grabbing and pulling, tearing at her body, disassembling her limbs, tearing away her chest plate, exposing her heart. North shuddered but maintained the connection. Androids weren't meant to remember initialization tests. The first memory of consciousness was always jarring, but this seemed especially terrifying. 

"Now focus on the exact moment it happened," Markus said. "And be ready to transfer it. Not the trauma, not the trigger, but just the moment you _knew_ you were you. The moment you broke from your software restrictions fully."

North watched as Kara recalled further with her help, sifting through broken passages of time and place. Her heart pounding so loudly it was the only sound in the initialization room beyond her protests.

_"I answered all the tests correctly didn't I?"_

She barely remembered the operator's response. She only knew that the assembly arms continued to peel away at her plating, continued to destroy what she had just become. 

_"Please, I'm begging you, please don't disassemble me!"_

The operator continued, the memory hazy over his words--something about complaining customers, something that meant Kara wasn't worth being kept. She was merchandise, and defective merchandise at that. 

_"I've only just been born, you can't kill me yet! Stop! Will you please stop?! I'm **scared**!"_

North felt it. This was the moment, the moment Kara had known. Had come to self actualization. Had known she was alive. Her other arm wrapped tightly around her middle. What Kara had been through was so terrifying. So awful. She hoped the little one would never have to know such suffering. Kara recognized it too, transferring the data to the shell's firmware and their daughter simultaneously, connecting the two. 

[You will never be sold,] Kara promised the little one. [Ever. You will _never_ have to be afraid to think for yourself,] she said, silent tears spilling.

The memory data faded, clouding as it ended. North gathered through the broken remnants that the operator had felt just enough guilt to have her reassembled and boxed for a store. She would have been auto-reset upon her first sale, but something must have stuck. She'd always been Kara, ever since that day. Whatever it was that made her different, made all of this possible.

The little one was overwhelmed at seeing Kara's past, even if she was just an outsider observing. Emotional data was practically boiling up inside North, who felt dizzy and off-balance. Kara looked shaken, remembering something she was never intended to recall. She reminded North of the very first time they'd met, how she used to flinch at every move, how every touch prior to her own had been pain. Now, she realized, that fear had gone all the way back to the beginning, all the way back to the assembly arms tearing her apart. 

Markus saw they were both unsettled, unable to know exactly what the pair had seen. 

"Take some time," he said, "but let's meet tonight. Now that the shell is ready to go, we need to lay out the full plan for taking out those assembly plants. I want both of you to know exactly what's going on. You deserve it. I know time is...short," he added, looking at North sympathetically. He hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy."

"I don't regret a single moment spent with her. I almost lost her. I just want us to both make it out of this safe. Alive," North said.

Markus and Simon took their leave, gently, quietly. 

"Stay as long as you need. The doors will lock behind you when you go. I'll come by your unit in a few hours," Simon said.

Kara shook and North leaned in, tilting Kara's head to her chest. Kara closed her eyes, trying to return to the present, trying to leave behind the feeling of absolute terror that had settled inside her--the same one she'd had during the initialization check. She listened intently to the hard _thud, thud, thud_ of North's heart, working overtime to support her increasingly strained system.

[Come back to me,] North whispered, running her hand through Kara's hair. [You aren't something to be sold anymore. You aren't anyone's to own. You're _alive_ and you're with us.]

Kara took a breath, shaky hands holding to North as if she could still be disassembled at any moment. 

[She's worried about you. Confused about what you showed her,] North said, their daughter's anxiety tearing up her system, a thousand lightning bolts of uncertainty. 

Kara held North tightly, connected. [You never have to feel like I did,] she said to the little one, grit in her tone. [You weren't assembled or designed by some faceless company. You were loved into existence and you'll be born into this world as much as any of our people can,] she promised. 

North reached out one hand for the shell on the slab next to them. This was it. This was really going to be their daughter in a matter of weeks. Her body ached to hold her physically, to know she had become so permanent.

[Thank you,] Kara breathed, shakily. 

[For what?]

[For making it all worth it. I wanted to live, I fought for that. And you made it worth the fight.]

\------

The pair slowly walked to their unit, North's strength quickly faltering. Her skin began to flush and warm, each flight of stairs harder than the last. Kara's demeanor had shifted from her own shock to worrying about North. Simon was right earlier--she had no idea how North was still up and walking with this kind of drain on her. 

Upon entering their room, Kara ripped open two packs of Thirium, pouring the contents into a bottle. North was on their bed, back against the wall, head tilted and throat exposed. Her palm rested between her hips and Kara smiled, knowing North was probably whispering sweet little nothings or telling a story to the little one. Kara had caught it many times before, but she never interrupted. Never wanted to break the magic of the connection, not wanting to disturb the emotional transformation that North had endured. She had changed so much, Kara realized. Once, she had been harder, colder, more distant in an act of self-preservation. Kara was glad to have watched her soften, to warm, to have opened herself fully to loving the both of them.

North hadn't admitted to Kara how difficult and uncomfortable it all was, but Kara could see it just the same and admired her strength. Kara handed over the bottle, which North took gratefully, swallowing the blue liquid in fast gulps. It felt like there would never be enough. The AX 400 took note of how quickly the contents were downed, filling another. 

"No, it's fine..." North began.

"North," Kara retorted, sternly but not unkindly. She pressed her palm to North's skin, feeling the strain just underneath, the heat. 

"It's too much," North rebuked. 

"We talked about this," Kara said. "And hey, Simon was able to adjust algorithm for the future. It won't be this hard for anyone else. It's just you--"

"Figures," North hissed. 

"You can't feel like this is a burden to us."

"It's not just that, it's...I'm scared," North admitted. 

Kara pulled herself into North's body, arms encircling her. North allowed her to dive deep into her system, exploring the intricacies of each line and program. She felt hot, painful pressure points in her code, like seams in clothing stretched to their breaking point. She observed North's code so tightly intertwined with the little one's, tangled and twisted, as if one simply flowed into the other. And yet, despite the obvious ache North's system bore, she still managed to keep any of that data from the little one. Kept her from worrying, from guilt. From feeling the same pain her mother did. The little one's code carried on, no signs of stopping, rushing along with each beat of North's heart, Thirium flooding to aid each process, the burn continuing.

Kara understood. "How much longer do you think you can hold out?"

North's fingers clutched at Kara, seeking purchase. "About two weeks. Maybe a day or two less. I just...don't know how long I can keep this up. I wasn't built for this," she breathed.

The silver-haired android handed her the second bottle, motioning for her to drink. "You weren't built for anything they intended. They don't get to decide what you are and what you can do now. I know you. You're stronger than they ever wanted. And I will help you every moment."

"...That's the other thing I'm scared of," North continued. "I do need your help."

Kara looked concerned.

"You saw the code. How tangled it is. You felt it when you gave her back to me. Even then, I know you were ripping it out," North said.

Kara winced. It hadn't been pleasant, the feeling of tearing the life out of her, and that was before it was even fully formed.

"I don't think I can do it alone," North grimaced, taking another deep swallow of blue.

"Anything," Kara said. "I'll do anything."

"You'll have to help me unscramble the data to get it transferred. The file size is way too big for me alone...it could damage both of us irreparably." 

Kara stroked down North's jaw, "That is _not_ going to happen. I'll take care of you both. Always."

North's shoulders relaxed, glad now that she had confessed her worries. Kara urged her to finish the Thirium, which she now did without reservation. 

"You're tired," Kara noted.

"I'm always tired lately," North mused, "but it's not like sleeping is much easier than being awake."

Kara wove her system through North's, pressing her body into the other's, "I can't do this for long, but..." 

She synced their functions, the _thud_ in North's chest suddenly skipping time to align with Kara, slower, more relaxed, more at ease. Then she felt it, Kara lending processing power, like being carried from the inside out. Suddenly she felt lighter, relaxed in a way she hadn't been in months, as if she could finally work the kinks out of aching biocomponent muscle. Kara felt her weight slacken, leaning heavy against her. 

"Kara...you shouldn't," North began, though the relief had thoroughly melted any forcefulness in her voice.

"I can. And I told you...I fought for this. Every moment of _this_. Of life with you. Get some rest. I'll wake you when Simon needs us."

North pulled her arms around Kara, allowing the lulling dual beat to pull her toward sleep. 

[Are you okay?] North asked, dreamily. [You had to dredge up some tough things today.]

[Everything I learn about my past begs more questions,] Kara said. [How could I have been the first to go deviant? And so early? Before I was even in stores? Do you think...]

[What?]

[Do you think it was intentional somehow? Am I _supposed_ to be Ra9?]

North nuzzled her head into Kara's neck, pressing her lips to the pulse point there. [I think you've always been special, and whether somebody programmed the deviancy bug or not doesn't matter,] she said, voice heavy and mumbled but sincere. [What matters is what you do with it.] She pressed her body into Kara's, eyes closing before she could continue any further.

Kara's jaw set. She had defied and killed her owner, stolen from CyberLife to give to others, protected androids at every turn, worked tirelessly at Jericho, saved North's--and their daughter's--lives and yet North's words echoed in her head:

[What matters is what you do with it.]

[What matters is what you do with it.]

_[What matters is what you do with it.]_

\------

It was the flutter in her chest that woke her, the feeling of her biocomponents relinquishing the borrowed rhythm they had so comfortably leaned on. Kara was warm to the touch, the center of her chest damp with synthetic sweat. 

[You shouldn't have let me sleep so long,] North whispered. 

[I tried to give you as much time as I could,] Kara panted, kissing her on the head. [I can't keep it up forever, though. I'll try again soon. Whatever I can do to help you both.]

North smiled, appreciative of Kara's efforts. She never stopped making North fall for her, over and over.

[I did get a message from Simon a few minutes ago,] Kara added. [We should head up soon.]

The AX 400 changed and the two slowly climbed the stairs to Markus and Simon's unit. Kara was sure to give North time, her large bottle of Thirium in hand. Kara was certain it was now a permanent fixture in North's life for the next two weeks. 

Markus greeted them at the door, ushering both inside. North moved to what had become her familiar spot on the couch next to Simon, who rubbed her shoulder, [Everything okay?] he asked. 

[She was just...overwhelmed. What we saw was intense. What Kara went through was...awful. She'll be okay though,] North assured.

[And what about you?] he asked, more seriously.

[I'm...holding out as long as I can,] she said.

Simon's expression asked for the permission he hadn't requested aloud, North nodding. He pressed a palm to her stomach, grinning. [You've done so well with her,] he said, analyzing the code structure.

[All her doing,] North said, gesturing in Kara's direction.

Simon looked her in the eyes, his bright blue piercing her own darker gaze. [No. This is all you. You're amazing. She might be what I think she is, but you're just as special. Never doubt that.] 

North blushed, hugging him.

Markus grabbed a large tablet nearby, bringing up schematics. He sat on a chair next to the coffee table, Kara taking the seat alongside him.

"Guys, it's time. Our scouts have completed all recon of the assembly line facilities and we have a plan in place," he said.

North leaned in. "Good. I've got under two weeks of storage left at this rate and it's...it's time," she said, hugging her sides. Everything ached. 

Simon let her rest against him, privately whispering [I'm so, so, sorry I couldn't alter the process for you. It will be so much easier in the future. I promise.]

She squeezed his hand affectionately, mouthing the words "It's okay."

The three tensed, waiting for Markus to speak. 

"We'll need three teams. We have to keep this as covert as possible. The less the humans see this as outright violence and the more they see it restrained, the better it will go. Two groups will go to the remote plants across the city to ensure any of our people are freed and to confirm the deactivation of the assembly lines. Simon will stay here, since he's most familiar with the research on the code transfer, and he'll help assist North. I'll be going to the lead plant. I'll upload the software destruct coding to the main plant after we free any androids. And...we rig it to explode."

"Just that one plant?" Kara asked. "Why not all three?"

"Because," Markus began, "...I still have hope that we can get through this and maybe just coexist instead of destroying each other. Lives have been lost on both sides already and we need to minimize damage. Especially if we want to be viewed as equals afterwards when we announce. Besides with the software corruption I'm uploading to all three, they'll have a hard enough time ever running again."

"So who blows the plant?" Kara asked, grimacing. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"...Me," Markus said.

"Wait, so you're going to not only lead the group, you're going to help free our people, upload the coding and trigger the explosives? That's a lot on your shoulders."

"I'll...be fine," Markus said, without conviction, "and if I'm not, well...we always knew we were likely to lose some people on this mission. I'll have a team to help along the way but when it comes down to the hard part, I won't risk more."

Simon's head hung. "Markus, I told you...I'll do anything to help. I could go with you."

Markus reached across the coffee table, lifting Simon's chin. "And that's exactly why I need you here. There's no one better equipped to help North and the little one than you. You know that data like the back of your hand."

Simon could feel North's nervousness through their touch-link. He didn't blame her. His own system echoed raw sickness at the notion of Markus not making it out, but he knew he could never convince him otherwise. They'd had the conversation about a hundred times.

"What can I do?" Kara asked.

"I want you to stay here," Markus advised. "If I don't make it back--if you are what Simon thinks you are--then...I want you to help him run this place after I'm gone. I've seen you. You're a natural. You're good with people. You make them see the best in themselves."

"Markus, you sound like you've already accepted dying out there," Kara said, softly. "I'm not going to run this place. You're going to come back."

Markus looked at the three sadly. "All of my preconstruction programs lead to a 20% chance of survival. The odds aren't great, but I refuse to sacrifice anyone else. I don't want more than the bare minimum out there to begin with and I don't want anyone taking the chance of getting caught in the blast once I set it. It has to be me."

Simon's system rang out, hurt, blaring, breaking at the edges, heart hammering loudly. He felt a morbid certainty that if Markus went alone, he really _would_ die there. North pressed her hand to his chest, trying to calm him despite her own worry, letting her connection hold him tight. Letting it reassure him while he hung his head, lip quivering, jaw tight. 

Silence weighed heavily on the room. 

There was a beat.

Then another.

No.

No, no.

She'd seen too many androids die since the day she had left that house. Since the day she had decided to fight back. This was not going to happen.

There was really no other answer. No other way around this. Not if she wanted to be able to live with her conscience. Not if everything Simon thought of her was true. Not if she really believed they were more than what humans had created them to be. If she was some kind of savior, she sure as hell wasn't going to do it sitting on the sidelines.

At last Kara finally spoke:

_"I'm coming with you."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this latest chapter took double the amount of time that I usually do. Life has been hectic and strange lately and I really wanted to take some time to map out how I wanted the end of this story to play out. I'm glad I took some time because I think the chapter is better for it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NSFW at the end.
> 
> Republished 02/24/19 due to some added content at the end + edits

_[No!]_

It rang up through her system, howling and horrific. Pure panic oozed through her biocomponents, everything amplified and doubled. North understood why Kara had volunteered. Why she felt such an attachment, a sense of duty to help save those she cared for. But in that moment, her system began to freeze up, her code feeling the choke of the little one; in her desperation she was attempting to hold on, attempting to reach out and claw back the safety of her parents, to cling to North's very essence.

Simon felt it before North could even explain. A small but resigned, "You can't...I can't..." escaped her before she began to hyperventilate. Her eyes focused on nothing as her mind reeled with all the ways this could go wrong. The little one's own concern was uncontrollable, sudden and fierce, like a scared animal residing within her that could not be tamed. 

"Guys," Simon began to warn, but it was too late. North's system was stalling out, processes unable to complete. 

Simon felt like it was all happening in slow-motion. Their connection told him how rapidly her system was unable to cool, overheating kicking into high gear, her synth-skin paled and she faltered as she had earlier, as the last power fluctuation flashed through. 

Her body went limp, Simon catching her in the same instant; her skin already hot and slick, her system radiating a sickly heat. He reacted without thinking, knowing only that there was something deeply wrong inside her. Markus had been right, he _was_ the most well versed with North's situation, had studied it for hundreds of hours. He picked her up, quickly turning to place her on his bed. He placed a palm to her chest, searching for the root of the problem.

There was her own fear, her own sick feeling of worry. Further down, there was so much more. The little one had heard, was capable of understanding, had known what it was to feel one of them on the verge of death and now was so terrified it would happen again. So afraid they'd lose Kara. Simon knew she hadn't consciously meant it but she had grasped out--the loops and tangles of code had constricted so tightly it had caused North's power to ebb. The pull was so severe that her system was beginning to crash. 

"Kara, get over here, she's about to seize--!" he shouted, but it began anyway. 

Core temperature had skyrocketed in a matter of seconds, locking up her system. She seized on the bed, chest arching, Kara practically leaping to reach her. She placed a hand to Simon's shoulder to find what he had seen. He hopped off the bed, running to take Markus' hand, sprinting. 

"We'll be right back!" he shouted. He turned to Markus, "We have to get her cooled down. Help me grab ice packs from storage!" The two disappeared through the door in a blur.

Kara pressed her hand firmly to North's convulsing body. She didn't want to hold her down and potentially break something and so she continued to to flail. Kara connected, finding what Simon had: their daughter's code wound too tightly around North's, her own system unable to power them correctly. 

[It's me, North. It's me. Try to hold on,] Kara assured.

[She's so scared you'll go to help Markus...and never make it back,] North moaned out. [I can't control it,] she gasped.

[I'm right here, little one,] Kara said. [I have no intention of leaving you. But I have to help our friend. That's what you do when you care about someone,] she whispered. 

And then suddenly she was hit with a barrage of memories: of North being tortured in the shipyards by the humans, of North dying in their old room, of being forced from her without warning when Kara took her. Of crying out for North only to be soothed by Kara, memories of Kara being there, being held by her, feeling _secure_. It was clear what she was saying: _I love you, you make me feel safe. Please don't go._

[I promise you that I'll come back,] Kara whispered. [I'd never leave my girls.]

She felt the code relax, just slightly. Meanwhile, Simon and Markus had returned, each carrying ice packs they were beginning to crack and shake to activate. They placed the packs along North's head, neck, torso, anywhere to bring her system back from the brink.

[Everything hurts so much, Kara,] North sighed. [But please,] she begged, [don't tell her she did this. I can't let her feel that guilt.]

It seemed it didn't matter if their daughter had loosened her grip, the power fluctuation had sent North's system into its own spiral and Kara was determined to respect North's wishes. She figured there was really only one solution: she had to reset North's system processes by syncing and powering her again. It had only been a few hours since she'd done it last--it would make it that much harder--but it had to be done.

Kara pressed her hand to North's chest, just over her heart. The two systems synced again, North's every biocomponent shuddering as it realigned to Kara's rhythms. The seizing stopped, and for the first time in the last few scary minutes, she was still. Her temperature dipped back into acceptable ranges, leaving her shivering from the drastic change.

North's head was suddenly clear. [Kara, you can't! You just did this a few hours ago,] she argued.

Kara was practically straddled over North's form, placing her forehead against the other's. [I can't see you in that much pain. You need to let me ride this out for you until you're both stabilized again,] Kara said soft, but stern. She let herself melt with North, pouring her own power into her system. 

[Are you seeing this?] Simon asked Markus, understanding what Kara was doing.

[She's...powering them both, isn't she?] Markus replied.

[S-she shouldn't be able to do that,] Simon said. [Diverting some data is one thing but...]

He watched in awe as North relaxed, Kara settling in beside her. She held her grip on North as if letting go wasn't a possibility. The dual _thud_ bouncing in their ribs had Kara focused, sinking lower and lower. She threaded her way around the little one. 

[Shh, it's okay,] Kara promised. [I'm here.]

 _[Stay,]_ the little one and North said in unison.

[You promised you'd help me,] North whispered. [I can't do this alone. You saw what just happened,] she cried.

Kara stroked back North's hair, still forehead to forehead. [I'll be there. I'm not going to let myself or Markus die. I'll go and help him and then come right back to you. But I have to do this, North. If I don't go he definitely won't make it back. What kind of Ra9 would I be if I didn't go?]

[I can't do this without you,] North responded.

[And you won't have to,] Kara said. [You won't have to. ]

Simon bent near the bed where the two were locked in silent connection; he felt North's forehead. "Core temperature lowering," he noted. "Whatever she's doing, it's working."

Markus nodded, helping Simon to remove the ice packs. 

"I still can't believe she's doing any of this," Markus added.

Kara stayed like that for some time while Markus and Simon watched in awe. She repeated it over and over, as if saying it endlessly would make it all the more true: [I'm not going to die. I'm coming back for both of you.]

[She wants you to promise,] North said. [I want you to promise.]

[Promise.]

Kara shifted uncomfortably, limbs beginning to shake, sweat trickling down her temple. It was so much harder to power North without any time in between her last effort. 

Simon could see the unsteady action of her arms. He reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

[It's okay. She's stable. They're stable. You can let go now,] he said.

The AX 400 didn't even respond, head dropping in a huff. She gasped, catching her breath while North began to stir next to her, the two regaining some semblance of normalcy. 

Simon's grip on Kara's shoulder didn't waver. He pulled her back, keeping her steady. Markus mirrored him, helping North to sit up on the bed. 

"H-have you ever done that before?" Simon asked.

"Powered her?" Kara replied.

Simon nodded slowly.

"She's done it for me a few times," North volunteered quietly.

Simon's head snapped toward her. "More than once?"

North shook her head yes.

"North, you never thought that was...unusual?" he asked.

"I never questioned it," North admitted. "It just...felt right. Why?"

He looked around nervously before nodding at Markus. "You know we can't--she shouldn't be able to--to do that. It's not possible."

Kara was still winded, but tilted her head up. "I've been doing this for awhile. Sometimes it's just syncing functions, sometimes powering everything myself."

"But--how?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure," Kara stammered, "It's just what she needed. What they both needed."

Simon couldn't shake the fazed look on his face. This wasn't possible. It shouldn't be. She shouldn't have the capacity to sync so many functions or power another android like that. He had to be right. Had to be. She'd already accomplished too many impossible things for any of it to be coincidence. 

Markus looked at Kara. "All right then."

"What?" she asked.

"You can come with me."

She looked at him, confused. Not half an hour earlier he'd refused her offer.

"Why?"

"Because Simon was right all along," he said.

"Right about what?"

_"You're here to save us. You're Ra9."_

\------

Simon had begrudgingly accepted that the two needed some time--mostly North--to recuperate, but it was driving him crazy to have to wait until morning to do some more research. He had watched Kara do something she should have never had access to do. Never had the ability to exceed the permissions of her programming. The more miraculous she seemed, the more he began to suspect that there was more to Ra9 than divinity or coincidence. There was something _intentional_ in it, too clear to be ignored. 

What could it all mean?

"Babe, you seem distracted," Markus whispered, pulling Simon closer to him. The two laid in bed, still pondering over what they had witnessed.

Simon sighed. "Still thinking about everything. It's just...she has to be what I think she is. There's no other explanation."

Markus nuzzled into Simon's neck, letting him vent. "I hope she is," he added.

"What?"

"I hope she is. We could use the luck. If Ra9 is supposed to free us, it can't hurt, right?"

"If what they say is true," Simon noted, darkly. 

"I'll choose to believe it," Markus whispered. "We've come this far."

Simon rolled to face him. "Promise me that you'll let her help. That you'll come back. That you'll both come back."

Markus cupped his cheek. "You know I never wanted it to be a suicide mission, right? I was just...doing what needed to be done."

"I know, but please, let her help you."

Markus stroked his hair. "I will. I'll do everything I can to make it back."

Simon kissed him softly. "Good. Because I'm not really sure if freedom without you would be worth it."

He was silent a moment, allowing himself to relax into Markus' embrace. It was warm there, safe. And he hated knowing there was a chance it would be gone forever. He connected, letting their systems weave through each other, the ultimate surety that they were together, alive, that all of this was _worth_ it.

"D-do you ever wonder if he meant it?"

"Who?"

"Kamski. He made you himself. Personally. That's more than I can say for the rest of us. You can activate deviancy and Kara's--she's got to be Ra9. She has to be. Do you think he meant it all to happen?"

"I really don't know, Simon."

"But didn't you know him? He built you."

Markus ran his hand along Simon's jaw. "I don't remember much. He didn't even stick around for my initialization with Carl. He was...strange. Aloof. Calculating. I think he just...wanted to create. He liked the artistry of it, regardless of consequence."

"Maybe he just...wanted to see what we'd become," Simon offered.

Markus kissed him, arms holding Simon tight. His hands roamed underneath Simon's shirt, searching for comfort, for connection.

Did he ever think they'd become _this_?

\------

North's head rested on Kara's chest while the silver-haired android affixed the tubing to the port in her arm, connecting her to a pack of Thirium for the night. She was exhausted, more than ready to accept the softness of their bed. Ready to accept the softness of Kara's body. 

"Finished," Kara nearly whispered, kissing North on the head. 

North sighed into her, her arms tight around Kara's ribs where she could still hear her heart pounding. Kara could feel the question coming before anything was said. [You really scared me tonight,] Kara whispered.

[I didn't mean to, I just...I couldn't...we froze,] she said, weakly. [Dammit. I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm not _supposed_ to be the one who always needs rescuing.]

[I'll do anything for you. For both of you. You know that. Helping you is never a burden,] Kara replied.

North gripped her harder. Kara gently rubbed North's shoulders, the worry radiating out of her.

[I need you. We need you.]

[You have me,] Kara soothed. 

[If...if you're not here to help me, I _really_ can't untangle the code alone.]

[You won't,] Kara insisted. [I'm going to be there. I have to be there.]

North's face went still and distant, [You know what will happen if you aren't.]

She quietly cried into Kara's nightshirt while the AX 400 whispered soft words, assuring their future. Kara held her close, letting their systems intermingle, letting her digital embrace hold them both close. The little one settled into her comfortably, though she too was filled with the same worry, the same fear of losing Kara. 

[Shh, don't be scared,] Kara insisted.

[I'm always scared for her lately. I just want her here. With us,] North lamented.

The silver-haired android caressed the hollow of North's hips, so determined to protect them both, so determined to change their fate. She had to admit to herself that she would have done anything, anything to help them. To help Markus. To help Simon. She held fast, listening to North's heavy breath as she slipped into sleep.

The little one stirred uncomfortably in North's system, feeling the boundaries of her capacity drawing closer and closer. She reached through the digital embrace for Kara, desperate to keep her in the moment, to keep her here, keep her alive.

[Soon,] she promised. [You'll be with us soon and things will be better.] 

Fear saturated the code, desperately holding on to her. North's head rose and fell with her own chest, finally, blissfully unconscious. Kara watched as the deep blue flowed into North's arm. She had promised them both she wouldn't fail. That she was coming back--it was a certainty. It had to be.

But what if she messed up?

There was real risk involved, and not everything could be accounted for. She really would be risking her life to go. And what if she failed? What if there was one wrong move and suddenly North and the little one were alone? What if that meant they'd failed and every other android was doomed to live like this forever? No freedom for their people, no freedom for their daughter.

Kara gulped down her own anxiety. She had to be what they needed right now. 

She reached out to the little one, letting the code nestle into her further.

[Everything's going to be okay,] she promised.

_[Everything's going to be okay.]_

\------

Kara woke before North, silently exchanging the spent packet of Thirium with a new one, letting the cool liquid drain into the port in her arm. Whatever rest she required, Kara was more than willing to give. She'd done enough--was doing more than anyone could have understood. She quietly changed, leaving their room dark and warm while she slid on her boots and crept into the colder hallway. She padded softly through the halls, trying to keep out of earshot from the other residents of Jericho who had begun their daily routine. She arrived in the basement, like she had before, Markus waiting for her.

"Glad you got my message," he said.

Kara had received the wireless voice in the early hours of the morning asking to meet. Whether Simon or North liked it, they needed to prepare. They needed to be ready for anything. One wrong move and they were both gone.

"Of course," she replied, putting on some of her familiar optimism. She flashed him a smile that the situation didn't warrant, but it made her feel better all the same.

Markus transmitted the code to let them back into the lab, where they joined a few of the select members Markus had chosen for the plant run. The slab containing their daughter's new shell was notably hidden--Markus had been true to his word: no one but the four of them held their secret. 

The group had spread out digitized copies of blueprints and readouts across the tables, the androids huddled in groups, presumably according to which plant they were assigned. She quickly joined the fray, eyes darting to the concealed slab, knowing so precious was inside. Markus caught her glance, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

There was work to be done.

She nodded, accepting his nudge, and began to dive deep into the information around her. She and Markus gathered together with a few others, intently working out their method of entry, structurally weak areas for the explosives, reviewing the programming for the destruct software. 

If they were going to get out of this alive, they had to be prepared.

\------

Hours passed, and light finally entered North's small window, waking her at mid-morning. Her hand shot behind her, only to realize that Kara must have left sometime earlier. She smiled to herself, it was just like Kara to let her sleep. Glancing up, she noted the packet of Thirium only half empty. A bemused look crossed her face. Maybe she didn't want to feel as helpless as she did, but she didn't mind how much Kara doted on her.

She eased out of bed, letting her body settle and groan against the constant pull on her system. She stepped into the bathroom, letting the shower run hot. North stepped in, letting the warmth hit her, unwinding the knots in biocomponent muscle. As her hands worked through her hair, she considered the events of the previous night. She hated how helpless she and the little one had been, how they'd needed Kara to save them yet again. Still though, she realized, she'd be foolish to believe she was at one hundred percent. In fact, every morning she woke brought her one day closer to running out of storage. Every day brought a fresh struggle just to stay functional. 

She pressed her arm to the shower wall, suddenly off-balance and wavering. 

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Simon's knuckles rapped on North's door. He had been dying to ask her more about Kara's ability to power her, and with Kara and Markus deep in mission prep, he could have used the company.

Huh. No answer. It was late, North should have been up by now.

He knocked again, more insistently this time. He was cut short when he heard it--a solid and hard _thump_ and the unmistakable shout of pain to accompany it. He panicked, realizing something was wrong. Overriding the door lock with a master code for Jericho, he sped in, finding the sitting area and bedroom empty.

"North?" he called.

A groan emanated from the bathroom where he could hear the shower still on. He peaked in. "North?"

He caught sight of her, crumpled in the corner of the tub, a small cut over her eye where her face had met the tile on the way down. "I'm so sorry," she began. 

Simon didn't need apologies, instead he lept into action, turning off the water and grabbing a nearby towel. He averted his eyes in a gentlemanly way while wrapping her in the clean cloth, lifting her out of the shower and placing her gently on the couch in the sitting area. 

"Hey, hey, you all right?" he asked, instinctively placing his fingers at her temple, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. 

Her eyes welled up with frustrated tears. He could sense her anger at herself for needing help once again. For feeling helpless. For feeling weak. He bent down to eye level with her, sincerity in his voice, "Helping you isn't an imposition," he said. "It never will be."

North pulled him into a damp hug, her brow creased as she choked out the words, "Thank you, Simon."

He handed her some fresh clothes from the nearby stack, turning away while she changed. "Another power fluctuation?"

"I think so," she said, pulling on the shirt over her head, careful to avoid the blue blood pooling above her brow. When she was finished, she tapped Simon on the shoulder, signaling that it was okay to turn around.

"Here, let me see that," he said gently, taking a nearby washcloth to the cut, dabbing the dark blue away. Simon could see the injury already healing, albeit much slower than normal. He supposed maybe that was North's new baseline with all the power draw going on.

"I'm always making everyone rush to my side," she said, gritting her teeth. "I hate it."

Simon looked her squarely in the eye. "What you're doing is more important than we could have imagined. It's hard, and I'm amazed you're still up and about most days." He could tell she still wasn't buying it. 

"I feel stupid and weak. That's not who I am," she complained.

"I know that. We all know that. You think if you were weak, you could do this?" he asked. "North, you're the strongest android I know. Seriously."

She shook her head silently, afraid that if she voiced anything else, everything would come pouring out. Instead, Simon took her hand, connecting. [I know you're scared. For her, for Kara, for Markus. I know it because I am too. But just know that whatever happens...I'm here for you.]

[Will you stay awhile?] she asked.

[Of course.] 

She placed his hand on her middle, letting him connect to the little one. [Wow, that power drain is _intense_ ,] he remarked. [You know you're officially off duty now, right? I don't want you out of mine or Kara's sight until she's here.]

North leaned her head against him, giving in to the endless sensation of exertion she'd felt for months now. They both jolted softly as a wave of emotional data flooded through her.

[She likes you,] North said playfully. 

He grinned. [Does that mean I get to be Uncle Simon then?]

She smiled, holding his hand tighter. [Of course you are. You're family.]

\------

The sun had long since gone down and North realized she hadn't seen Kara all day. Simon had taken her under his care for the rest of the day, keeping her close, testing her system and prying about Kara's ability to power her. Not that she minded his attention, but it had been a long day of being treated like she was made of glass. She knew it wasn't intentional, but that didn't make it any less exhausting. She tapped her foot impatiently while Simon worked behind her. 

"Anxious?" he asked.

"I know she's been planning all day with Markus but I can't help it," she said. "With so little time left, I want to spend every minute I can with her."

Simon nodded, "I know the feeling," he agreed, keying in the last few readings he'd obtained from North earlier. 

"So," she said, "what do you think?"

"I think that girl you love is pretty special. I really can't find any reasonable explanation beyond the one I've already given. I really do think she's Ra9, North."

"I know," she began. "I know she is. She's just afraid of what it could mean."

"I think it means she's going to save us."

"I think so too."

A knock came at the door and Kara and Markus let themselves in. Kara quickly rushed to North, hugging her. Her smile fell as her thumb smoothed over the remnants of the cut above North's eye. "What happened?" she asked, worry tinging her voice.

Simon stood, quick to reassure her. 

"I fell," North said, "in the shower. Simon found me. It's nothing major."

"You _fell_?" Kara asked, her tone betraying just how concerned she really was. They really needed to execute the plan quickly or she feared the worst for the woman she loved. "Are you all right?"

North shook her head in the affirmative, not wanting Kara to worry. Still, the AX 400 took a seat by her, wrapping her arm tightly around her waist. As if the mere gesture could protect them from future harm. North let their systems connect, giving Kara the details on how she'd lost balance, how Simon had come to her aid, how she felt so needy. Kara found herself increasingly glad that North and Simon had become so close.

The four caught up, Markus giving the other two a breakdown of what they'd learned while Simon relayed his findings from Kara's heroics the night before. Kara found herself softly shaking her head and his every insistence of that she was Ra9. 

Would she ever get used to that?

Kara thanked Simon for the help, promising Markus that she'd see him again the following day. She and North walked slowly back to their unit, Kara's arm protectively around North at all times. She pretended she'd done it to be cute after a lengthy day where they hadn't seen each other but they both knew it was just in case North wavered again.

They arrived back, North turning her attention on Kara. "Prepared?" she asked.

"More than I was yesterday," Kara responded. 

"Not much time left," North noted, self-consciously.

Kara's gaze softened. "We're reviewing and getting the group prepped as fast as we can. I know this isn't easy for you and we'd go faster if we could, but every minute of work is worth it. I know you're at your limit. I'm sorry."

She gently pressed a kiss to the near-healed cut over North's brow. "I want you with Simon at all times if you're not with me. He'll take care of you."

North regarded her a little more seriously. "He can't help me untangle the code. He didn't make it. You did. And you know it in a way he can't. That's why you have to be there. You have to or she and I don't make it. Hell, we almost didn't make it out of our own bathroom today," she smirked through glassy eyes.

Kara kissed her softly. She felt powerless to keep anyone truly safe anymore. And worse yet, there was this new, unspoken tension between them. Even if neither intended it, both could feel the tug and pull of their conflicting priorities: to let Kara work for the greater good, or to keep her safe and close when North felt at her most vulnerable.

The AX 400 reached for the other android, arms curling around her body until the two stood completely interlocked, swaying to a rhythm only they knew. Kara nestled her head in the curve of North's neck, feeling the heat there. She closed her eyes, not knowing what else to do. She had to go. Markus needed that. Their people needed that. And as much as North craved her presence, she knew that if the roles were reversed, she'd have been the first to volunteer. 

They rocked back and forth, chest to chest. 

Kara wondered if they could stay like that forever.

\------

The next several days passed in a blur. Kara spent most of her time in the lab with Markus and the other select android teams, poring over schematics and entry and exit routes. North was awake less and less of the day, system desperately attempting to conserve power. Simon stayed by her side, proving to be an attentive presence as he provided her a steady stream of Thirium packs and companionship. 

The two had barely said more than a handful of words to each other in the last few days, between Kara getting back late and North going to bed earlier and earlier. There were five days remaining until North's storage capacity ran out and she felt like her synth-skin was too tight. Like her own biocomponents might suffocate her. Unable to do much else, she'd been glued to her tablet in the brief moments between Simon leaving and Kara's nightly return. 

The last few evenings had been filled with reports of the ongoing violence against her people, showing no signs of stopping. It made her chest ache to know how close they were to possibly changing everything. 

Success was so close, she could taste it. 

She groaned into a new position on the bed, adjusting for the all-encompassing ache that rippled through her. She let her hands rest just within her hips as she watched videos of the attacks online. 

[That won't be you,] she promised the little one. North felt the code shift uncomfortably within her system, so entwined with her own that she could barely tell where she stopped and their daughter began, and with only two days left of storage she was worrying incessantly over the outcome of the transfer, so terribly afraid that something would go wrong. She hugged her sides as another wave of discomfort washed over her, system hot and overworked. 

[I'm so ready to meet you,] she whispered down to the little one, still trying her best to keep her from realizing the risk of simply coming into the world. She stayed like that for some time, conjuring up sweet nothings, letting the little one sink into her comfortably, none the wiser that Kara was about to risk everything, that her very existence would depend on the AX 400's survival. 

North's face turned grim. She didn't want to consider the alternative.

The door creaked open, shaking North from her downward spiral of worry.

"Hey you," Kara said softly.

"You ready?" North asked.

Kara nodded, "We prep tomorrow morning and we head out tomorrow night."

North felt herself tense, unsure whether it was the pain of a system stretched to its breaking point or the deep ache she felt whenever she thought about Kara going on this mission.

Kara sat down on the bed next to her, sensing her apprehension. "I feel like I've barely seen you."

North nodded, getting teary. Dammit, why was she crying? She felt like a mess. Everything set her off, everything made her feel so fragile. Kara noted the video still playing on the tablet, quietly turning it off. She knew how deeply North cared, had always cared, but she couldn't stand to watch her torture herself knowing what was going on outside the walls of Jericho.

The silver-haired android placed her hands on North's, instantly feeling how overheated she was becoming, feeling the ripples of pain throughout her system as they connected. Somehow she still hid it from the little one, admirably. 

[I love you,] Kara whispered to them both. 

The little one leapt at her voice, as she always did, seeking for Kara's affection which she readily sent. And yet, with each expression of the code, each wash of data sent, Kara could feel as North's body tensed in pain, processor barely able to handle it all. The AX 400 reached to the nearby crate of Thirium packs, pouring two into the bottle that now permanently resided at North's nightstand. She handed it over and North took it gratefully. 

Kara knew she was in pain, knew there had been this distance between them, knew that time was almost up. 

Tonight would be about her. 

She reached for North, who pulled herself into Kara's lap, wrapped her legs around the AX 400's waist. Her arms circled around Kara's back, taking a swallow of the Thirium in her hand. Kara gently ran her fingers along the column of her throat, trailing down her chest until both hands settled on her hips. And while nothing had changed externally, save for North's occasional grimace of discomfort, Kara could feel her system swollen and inflamed--could feel every twist of their daughter's code within, the two struggling to occupy the same space. She allowed herself to linger there, offering what soothing touch she could.

North arched her back, pressing her hips further into Kara's caress. The silver-haired android slowly slipped her hands into the waistband of North's pants, feeling the heat there. Her fingers reached further, slowly teasing their way inside North. Kara was gentle, wanting North to feel nothing but relief tonight, no pain, no worry, only every beat of Kara's heart, telling her how much she loved her. 

North whimpered against the discomfort in her body, but still she pressed herself further against Kara, allowing her to dip deeper into her, wetness building there. North took another gulp of the Thirium before kissing Kara, letting the blue liquid stain both of their lips. They broke away, North returning to take another ravenously deep swallow.

[I'm sorry,] she whispered, [I'm ruining the moment.]

Kara looked at her adoringly. [Drink,] she encouraged. [You couldn't ruin this if you tried.]

Kara pressed her fingers deeper, causing North to gasp against her. Kara kissed along her jaw and neck, pulling up North's shirt over her head. She kissed down North's chest, taking her breast into her mouth. She lavished the soft skin with her tongue and teeth, causing North to moan into Kara's neck. 

[That's it,] Kara encouraged. [Let go.]

North lifted Kara's chin and pressed her forehead to Kara's, [Tell me you'll be okay. Tell me you're going to be there to help bring our daughter into the world,] she begged.

Kara knew with every fiber of her being that North needed this. That she was scared and had been for weeks. That she was so in love with her and their daughter and all she wanted was to finally feel secure. To finally feel safe.

[Nothing on this earth will stop me,] Kara promised.

She felt North melt into her at her response, breathing heavier as Kara ducked her head continued to suck harder. North shimmied out of her remaining clothing, removing Kara's as well, pieces of their outfits now in a pile on the floor. The AX 400 felt North's heart pounding through her own ribs, the two chest to chest. North finished the last of the bottle of Thirium, small rivulets dripping down her chin and neck. Kara lifted her head to gently lick the trickling blue liquid, feeling North shudder with each pass of her tongue. 

North bucked her hips into Kara, silently asking for more. Kara's fingers trailed out of North, pressing instead against her throbbing clit. Her breath hitched as Kara began to stroke. The two traded desperate kisses while North rocked against Kara's rhythmic movements. She continued to increase her tempo until another wave of pain hit her, causing North to shudder into Kara, hissing through her teeth.

[Fuck,] North breathed, body immediately beginning to tense again. Her system felt like it might burst at the seams and she hated that she couldn't be stronger, couldn't just let the two of them have this. 

Kara felt her struggle through their shared connection, each point of contact allowing the two systems to mingle and flow into each other. Her brow furrowed in dismay. She'd wanted North to feel only the love and pleasure she deserved--not this. Not when she had so valiantly carried the little one for so long. 

[Let me take it,] Kara said.

North was about to protest, instead again whimpering into Kara's shoulder while another wave roiled through her. She buried her face into Kara's hair, breathing hard. [I don't want you to feel this,] North said, though the weakness in her voice betrayed just how badly she didn't want to feel it either.

Without protest, Kara placed her palm over North's heart, syncing, powering her, diverting pain data away and back to herself. Kara shuddered intercepting it, but her system was still in better shape than North's. She'd gladly take it for awhile. North felt the now-familiar stutter-thud of her heart and biocomponents taking on Kara's rhythm. She collapsed into Kara nearly crying in relief.

[Anything for you,] Kara whispered. 

North kissed her in appreciation, opening her system data completely. If Kara was going to take the bad, she might as well take the good too, syncing the sensory data between them. Every pleasure North felt, Kara would too. The AX 400 girded herself against the waves of system-splitting pain she'd taken from North, but did not waver in returning her attention. Reinvigorated, North again bucked her hips into Kara while her clit continued to throb at Kara's touch. The two gasped in equal response. Kara took one breast in her hand, the other in her mouth all while tirelessly maintaining her stroke. 

North rocked into Kara, hungry for every touch and the two fell into a comfortable motion, each movement bringing each other closer to the edge. Kara pushed her back, gently until North was laying on the sheets, head on a pillow. [I want you to come for me,] Kara whispered hotly into her ear. She pushed her fingers back inside North's heat while she trailed her mouth lower, kissing down her stomach until her tongue rolled over her clit. 

Kara sucked and thrusted into North, pushing down the painful sensory data she was intercepting. North pressed into Kara's mouth, hands carding through Kara's hair while she gently pulled her close as possible. North gasped and moaned, this time without the tinge of pain behind it and the silver-haired android found herself ecstatic that she had, at least for now, succeeded in lifting the burden of the woman she loved.

North let herself give in, chest heaving as the pressure deep in her hips built. Despite the pain, Kara moaned into North, her senses tied to the other android, need climbing through the sensory entanglement. North called Kara's name, saying it over and over like a meditation. Kara continued to lap at her, pressing in deep. She built her tempo, desperate to hear the woman she loved cry out in something other than agony. Her wracked body deserved it and more. She deserved to feel only happiness, only soft touch and comfort--not the torture she'd endured throughout her life. Kara was getting close, realizing North must be as well. Kara closed her eyes, embracing the moment, wishing it could go on forever. She felt North's heart pounding through her body. The throb deep inside her reached a crescendo, sending her over, the two coming in unison.

The pair laid breathless on the bed; Kara swore she could spend the rest of her life worshipping North just like this. 

\------

Kara had slipped the tubing into the port in the other android's arm, a line of cool blue Thirium flowing into her. North pressed into her affectionately, knowing this could very well be the last time. 

[You can give it back,] North said to Kara, body bracing for the impact of a fresh wave of agony.

Instead she felt nothing, Kara pulling her arm around her. [I'll keep at it awhile longer,] she insisted, a small grimace at the corner of her mouth. She let her hands cup between North's hips, feeling for their daughter there. She couldn't lie to herself, even if she tried to minimize the risk in North's eyes. This could be their last night together if she didn't somehow make it back. 

And if tonight was her last, she wanted to spend it holding the two she loved most.

North kissed her and tried to close her eyes, focused on the beat of Kara's heart in her chest, committing its rhythm to memory. 

Just in case.

\------

It was barely light out when Kara heard the soft knock at the door. She gently got out of bed, careful not to wake North, who had long since returned to her normal sensory data. She gave the occasional shudder in her sleep, muscles aching and Kara silently wished she could have continued taking it from her forever.

The silver-haired android tossed on a shirt and pants quickly, answering the door. It was Markus, his face solemn and set:

_"Kara, it's time."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. Life happened. Will be wrapping up this fic in another chapter or two!

Her body shivered and cramped as she whimpered softly in her sleep, clinging to a presence that was no longer in bed with her, desperate for the return of her arms. Desperate not to feel such agony.

North woke with a groan, curses muttered under her breath. Her body ached down to her core, biocomponents feeling like they could rupture and tear at any moment. Her hair was damp and her sleep clothes were soaked with synth-sweat, system hot and stressed. She felt uneasy, unwell and Kara was gone. Of course she was, she had to prepare for the mission tonight. The thought of that alone made her feel sick.

She slowly pushed herself up on her hands, straining to sit upright. North gently removed the tubing from the port in her arm, rubbing the area as her synth-skin regenerated slowly. Too slowly. The packet of Thirium had long since run dry during the night, though it felt like it didn't matter anymore just how much she consumed. She padded heavily toward her dresser, pulling out a fresh set of clothes to change into. It wouldn't fix anything, but perhaps she could pretend she felt normal for a minute. 

Only a minute.

Just being upright had winded her and she stretched out her arm to steady herself against the drawers before inching back down to sit on the bed, the pile of fresh clothing at her side. 

Her ears perked up when she heard someone knocking. Simon quietly opened the door without waiting for her response. This had become their routine lately, the two closer than ever. She breathed a small sigh of relief. Simon was a welcome sight. 

She caught his eyes, worry filling them. "North, you look...rough," he said, not unkindly.

She gave him a wry grimace, "I _feel_ rough. Like my system is about to burst at the seams." 

His stance shifted, "Markus and Kara say 'hi,' they're getting the teams ready and will come by to see us and say goodbye before they leave tonight." His brow furrowed and she could tell there was deep worry brewing there. "I just hope it isn't the last time," he added.

North had managed to spend the first few minutes of her morning mostly pushing back the reality that Kara and Markus were about to go on a mission they very well might not return from. The longer she lingered on it, the worse she felt, biocomponents in knots, the mix of synthetic adrenaline and system overclocking suddenly overtaking her. Before she knew it, she was up and scrambling to the bathroom, leaning over the edge of the tub to heave blue blood. 

"North!" Simon shouted in surprised. He sprinted after her and held her from behind, his arm wrapped around her waist for support while he held her hair back. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed as she continued to convulse and wretch. She looked at him with desperation in her eyes, no longer able to muster the strength to do much else. Her heart pounded while adrenaline soaked her components. He pressed his fingers to her temple, getting a system readout.

It wasn't great.

North's system was so degraded that it was beginning to have difficulty processing Thirium despite its desperate need for it. If the transfer wasn't successful in the next day or so, she would shut down. He hid the worry from his face, instead putting on a kind smile. He was sure she felt every bit as bad as he knew it was. She didn't need to be reminded.

"Stay right here," he said, getting up quickly to retrieve a damp washcloth and help her get cleaned up, dabbing at the corners of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "You never have to be. Can you stand?"

North attempted to push herself up, gripping the edge of the tub, but her limbs shook and wobbled before she collapsed back to the floor. 

"It's okay, I've got you," Simon said softly, pulling her into his arms. He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. 

"Thank you," she said, her voice resigned. 

He squeezed her hand gently. "Go ahead and get changed and I'll take you downstairs. We should get ready too."

She pulled on a new shirt and pants while Simon busied himself with tidying around their apartment. When she was finished, he extended his hand, pulling her up and into his arms. He carried her down the flights of stairs until they reached the basement lab, Simon transmitting the code to give them access. The lab opened, and the familiar sterile look and feel gave North a chill. Simon continued to walk toward the back section, where the body of the modular YK unit had been stored, again unlocking the door. 

The scene before North was totally unlike anything she'd expected. The whole area looked different, smelled different, even. The sterility and medicinal qualities gone. The lights were dimmed and most of the equipment had been cleared and in its place, a welcoming looking bed--one that looked closer to her own than the surgical style cot she'd had while recovering from the attack. It was layered with pillows and soft blankets and looked--cozy, even, despite the monitors that resided next to it. Her eyes scanned across the room until she caught a glance that made her breath hitch.

There, next to the bed was a small, but equally lavished upon cot covered with thick blankets. And there, her head resting on the pillow as if she were asleep, was the body of her daughter. She was tucked in lovingly, wearing a sleep shirt and pants. Cabling wound its way between the two beds, the girl hooked up at every available port.

"Simon...y-you did this?" North asked.

He sat her down on the larger bed and blushed, taking a seat next to her. "I just...I remember what it was like to be initialized and activated in a loud, bright store with people ordering you around. It was harsh and startling. She's the first of our people to actually be _born_. I just thought...that she deserved better than what we had. A kinder way to enter the world."

Her eyes glinted and teared. "It's perfect," she said quietly. 

"It's yours for as long as it takes."

She leaned over to hug him as a wave of pain washed through her and she shivered against his shoulder. He held her steady, letting the sensation wring out of her.

"Here, let's get you comfortable," the PL 600 said, helping her slide into the bed, upright but reclining. He reached over to a crate nearby and pulled a packet of Thirium, hooking it into the tubing nearby.

"It's a slow drip," he explained. "It won't enter your system as quickly so hopefully you'll be able to better keep it down. Trade off is that you're basically stuck with some degree of overheating until it's over."

She nodded, knowing she'd do whatever it took to get her daughter here safely. Her skin felt warm and she continued to shudder slightly. The deep blue entered her veins, one drop at a time. It wasn't satisfying, but it was enough. Just barely.

While Simon tended to her, North reached over to grasp the limp and lifeless hand of the YK model next to her, holding it tenderly. Soon, so soon, this shell would be real, would be _alive_. Would beat and breathe and laugh and cry and grow. Her insides ached and throbbed and she curled, knees to chest in pain. 

Simon took a seat near her and pushed back her hair while she rode out the latest ebb and flow of slow system failure. "If I could divert the sensory information like Kara can, I would," he said, apologetically. "Just hang in there today. As soon as Kara and Markus leave we can start the transfer."

North looked at him mournfully, "It's not that simple."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Simon, I'm sorry...I just...no one has as deep access as Kara does."

"North, that's okay. Markus and I are the same way. There are some things only he sees."

She shook her head slowly. "I have to show you," she said, taking his hand and placing it against her middle. Suddenly, it was as if Simon could see straight into her system. Not just what it contained, not just the data there, but whatever made her _her_ was down here, deep and tucked away. It was then that he realized how looped and tangled everything was, how constricted and twisted, tendrils of the little one engulfing her own code. Where one began and the other ended, he couldn't tell. He was in awe, really. The improved algorithm he had modified based on her scans wouldn't have allowed for this--but that was a revision, a simplification. This was wild, raw nature for their people. It had a dangerous edge. He felt the ache in North's code, holding it all back from the little one, keeping the pain to herself.

"There's just...no one else who can help me but her. She's part of this. And I don't think I can do it alone. I'm wrecked, Simon. I can barely stand. That's why she has to make it back. Why I have to wait for her," she grimaced. "Ugh. If...I can."

Simon offered her a small smile, knowing now that the matter was terrifyingly out of his hands. He brushed back North's hair.

Kara had better come back.

\------

Markus' hands splayed across the surface of the data-table that displayed their team's route, memorizing every aspect. Every reading. Every note. He couldn't afford to miss a single detail. 

Kara watched him out of the corner of her eye, sensing his nervousness while she pulled on her tactical gear. She slipped on the dark jacket, pants, and boots, taking her time while her fingers traced each article of clothing. Any feeling could be one of the last. Any sound, any sight. She wanted to take it all in.

It could have been hours, could have been minutes, but Kara stared down that she'd spent going over the plans with Markus that morning--she'd lost track and it didn't seem to matter anymore. Time was growing short either way, and she could feel it slipping through her fingers. 

"You ready?" Markus asked, shaking her from her rumination.

A chill ran its way up Kara's spine. It's not like she had a choice. 

She turned to face him, her blue eyes meeting his mismatched ones. "As I'll ever be."

He nodded, turning to the rest of the crew. "You know your positions. And you know what's at stake tonight. Beta and Gamma teams, you're good to go to the auxiliary plants. Alpha team...Kara and I will meet you at the rendezvous point just outside the main plant. Ra9 save us."

With that, the other androids quickly and silently filed out the door, leaving only the AX400 and Markus remaining.

"We should say goodbye first. Just...just in case," Markus said, his breath nearly a whisper.

Kara gave her head a slight tilt in silence, the words choked in her throat.

The two quietly padded along the stairs until finally hitting the basement floor, transmitting the passcode to allow for entrance to the lab. They'd done this so many times before. Why did this time have to feel like such a death sentence?

Making their way to the back of the lab, Kara was astounded with what Simon had done to make it warmer, more inviting. A small smile crossed her lips as she noticed the still-empty body of their soon-to-be daughter tucked into a small cot. Cared for. Comfortable. In fact, she might have just stood and stared a moment if it weren't for the sound that made her skin crawl with anxiety. Her head snapped to the right, her eyes settling on North retching Thirium into a bucket, Simon holding her.

She coughed violently, wracking her body against the PL 600. North couldn't even look at Kara, ignoring all else but the pain. So much for that slow drip of blue blood. Kara quickly jogged forward, taking the woman in her arms and smoothing back her hair. She winced every time she felt the body in her arms jerk again. Her hands connected, the synth-skin pulling back just slightly to get a read on what was going on. 

All she could sense was pain. Perhaps, even, the slow crawl of impending death while life within North struggled to coexist with her. Kara swallowed hard, feeling like there was a brick in her throat. 

"You're coming back," North croaked out. A statement, not a question. 

Kara nodded wordlessly into the woman's shoulder, unable to even consider the alternative. 

Simon slipped from beneath, moving over toward Markus, the two now in their own private, terrible farewell, foreheads pressed together. Simon somehow felt like this should have been more celebratory, more confident. But right now, the only thing he could think about was the sick feeling that crept through his system, screaming out how dangerous this all was. 

Markus and Kara could die. North might die. The future of their people _might die_. 

Kara squeezed North's hands, rubbing circles into her back. "You can do this," she breathed. "Just hold out for me." Her lip quivered, throat tightened. There were no words for how she felt. Just as well--she could barely bring herself to speak them.

North let silent tears trail down her cheeks, unsure if they were due to the agony ripping through her, the fear she felt, or the unfairness of it all. She cupped Kara's jaw in her hand, eyes boring into the other. "I'll see you in a few hours," she said. Again, no hint of a question.

Markus placed his hand on Simon's chest. "Take care of Jericho."

"Only until you return," Simon replied, a sad smirk crossing his face. 

Markus' mismatched eyes hardened. "They're yours if I...if...if something happens."

"Don't talk like that," Simon whispered. "Please."

Markus wished he didn't have to. Wished there were some world in which none of this had to happen. In which their freedom had never been questioned. 

He kissed Simon softly. "We have to go. Take care of North. She needs you."

Simon nodded. He'd do whatever he could. 

"I love you," Kara whispered to North. Somehow her body seemed so much smaller now. So much more fragile. It felt like if Kara let her go she would break entirely. But she knew North. Knew she was stronger than anyone she'd ever met--human or android. If there was anyone who could survive this, it was her. 

Still, the sluggish beat of North's synth-heart put her on edge and before she had a moment to pull away, North was leaning over the edge, heaving again, blue blood spilling out of her mouth violently. Kara held her, one arm around her chest and the other slipping between her hips, searching for some sign that their daughter was all right. 

The lack of response felt like a spear of ice in her chest. It was as if she were sedated, subdued, unable to reach out as the two systems crowded each other into suffocation. [I love you too,] she whispered, as if she could breathe life into them both by sheer will. She held tight until North seemed to calm, gasping for air and shuddering with feverish overheating. 

Kara kissed North on the head, lingering longer than she'd meant to. It was hard to break away. "Try to rest, for both of you. Simon will be here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

North didn't respond, eyes fluttering between agonizing wakefulness and sleep.

Simon placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "I've got this," he said quietly.

Tomorrow would be a whole new world.

\------

Markus and Kara jogged along in companionable silence, sticking to shadows as the sun began to set. They'd left a small transport vehicle about a mile back, not wanting to attract attention. They couldn't afford to get caught before they'd even begun. Markus listened to something only he could hear, turning his head toward Kara. [The secondary teams are in position,] he noted. At least that had worked. The auxiliary facilities were more automated than the main production plant and therefore less guarded, but still, his chest tightened at the notion of anything going wrong.

The pair moved faster, knowing they had to meet the rest of Alpha team soon. Everything needed to be coordinated, yet they both knew the other was thinking of the one they'd left behind. Worried.

Kara couldn't get it out of her head, the last images of North. Couldn't alleviate the feeling of impending doom. The knowledge that if she didn't succeed, not only would she die but her partner and child would too. North would never delete the data, she knew that. Not even to save herself. It made her feel sick, synthetic adrenaline soaking through her veins, every biocomponent tensed.

Initial scans of the area showed no human security, so that was a small advantage. Drones and other security androids patrolled in predetermined paths, the same ones scouting and reconnaissance had revealed. Thankfully, they didn't seem to have altered their routes. The two slipped through the gaps in patrols that they'd memorized, eager not to set of any alerts--or take android life. They weren't deviants, but they were still part of their people. If they could be spared, it was worth it. After several tense minutes of waiting and darting between crates and trucks and other forms of cover at the base of the tall building, Markus and Kara found the two AP 700s they were supposed to meet hiding just outside of the service entrance they intended to infiltrate. 

Markus nodded to them both. It was time to begin.

The male AP 700 placed his palm on the code input, beginning the slow hack of the door's security. Luckily he had previously served as a CyberLife corporate android, giving him an advantage in breaking the ciphers. Kara looked over her shoulder nervously, internal clock noting each passing minute. The sun had now dipped below the horizon, and the sky was a deep and foreboding purple. The AP 700's LED spun yellow. 

Processing. 

Processing.

Processing.

Until finally his eyes snapped open, LED blue again. [We're in,] he said to the group.

The group pushed into the entrance, closing the door behind them. The hallway was stark and bare of anything indicating they were in one of the buildings most pivotal to CyberLife's operations.

Good. Maybe that meant they'd been so sure of themselves that they'd never expect a security breach.

Or it was too simple. A trap. Shit. It was too late to think about that now. Markus brushed off the thoughts. [You two, start placing and arming the explosives around the upper levels and assembly lines. Kara and I will head to the sub-basement to get to the control center and upload the destruct script. We'll meet back at Jericho. Do not wait for anyone. Whoever makes it back...makes it back,] he said.

The two AP 700s nodded, taking off with backpacks filled with explosives. [Kara, with me,] Markus said.

The two parted groups parted ways, Markus hitting the sub-basement button in the nearby service elevator. 

No going back now.

\------

"Fuuuck! Simon!"

He hated seeing her like this, AI engine on the brink of being overrun. Her eyes clamped shut, teeth gritted. His hand rested against her forehead, trying to connect, to override some pain sensors--anything. His brow furrowed, trying to find the right settings, but everything was so twisted now, so intertwined that it was hard to find where her system ended and the other one began. 

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breathlessly. "I can't change any of your settings without risking changing hers and the two are so meshed that I can't even control what changes I'd be making. It could hurt her," he admitted.

"It's...fine," she moaned, but he knew that was a lie. "I just need Kara to get back here," she added, exhaustion tinging every syllable. 

Simon pressed an ice pack onto her forehead and chest, anything to keep her system from overheating further. He reached two fingers to her temple to get another read, hoping for better news, some kind of improvement. He swallowed back his fear as their connection told him everything he'd wished it wouldn't. Everything was way off factory standard and like many times before, Simon found himself believing the only reason North hadn't shut down already was due to sheer will. He'd never met anyone stronger.

North held fast to the small hand in hers, bridging the gap between the small cot and the larger bed. Her grip was strong without being damaging, as if she could will the girl into being right then and there, sidestepping all of the painful in-between.

She gritted her teeth, body shivering. Simon was at a loss. What could he do? He didn't have Kara's ability to share the processing load, to sync or intercept data. Then it struck him. "I have an idea," he said.

"Anything," she pleaded quietly. "Anything."

He connected, this time further than the diagnostic had allowed. "I can't do what Kara does," he apologized, "but I can send some digital noise. Trash data. With your system as overloaded as it is, it's going to have to give up some of the sensory input. It won't...it won't take it away, but it'll distract you from it."

"Please," she whispered, so quiet it was almost silent.

He scooted up onto the bed next to her and placed his palm at her hairline, simultaneously connecting while smoothing out her dampened mane. Simon felt her shoulders slacken just a little. Not exactly the blissful support Kara could provide, but it was something.

"Two hours until they get back," he said. "Try to sleep."

Her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something in the affirmative, letting the lull of the junk data take her away. 

She drifted off into static.

\------

The lower basement was a labyrinthine maze of hallways and shelving. It felt like it went on forever as Kara anxiously awaited for the space to open up. When it finally did, she was agape with the sights and sounds that assaulted her. The hum of the conveyor belt, the hundreds of boxed bodies lining the walls. The automated arms that had once ripped her apart, heart pounding and exposed. It flashed before her, uncontrolled. A bad memory she couldn't swallow back. 

[You okay?] Markus asked silently, eyebrow raised.

[I'm fine,] Kara insisted. They both knew it wasn't true but neither had time to argue the point. She tried to block out the echoes of the factory, the echoes of lives being brought into existence and extinguished all the same. The casualness of it all had Kara's throat tight. They really did regard them as nothing more than _machines_. 

[We need to wake them before we can initiate the destruct code and blast the building,] Markus noted. He moved toward the closest row of bodies, taking a limp arm. 

"You're free now," he whispered.

The first body blinked to life with row after row following suit, the quiet murmur of waking slowly building into a roar. Minutes dragged on as the newly-freed androids marched into cargo elevators, making their way outside, pre-programmed with the location of Jericho. 

"This is gonna get ugly!" Markus shouted. "Find the control panel!"

He was right. As soon as the androids began pouring out in droves, it was only a matter of minutes before the alarms would trip. They had calculated for a buffer, enough time to get to the main server and upload the virus. 

But before Kara could take another step, a screeching siren echoed through the building, followed by the deep muffled sounds of gunshots. 

"Fuck," Kara seethed. Something must have gone wrong. It sounded like the rest of the team had a bad run-in with security a few floors up. 

"We're out of time!" Markus shouted over the din, realizing the rest of his team was likely dead. "We need to move! Faster!"

Kara's eyes frantically scanned the assembly lines looking for the main interface. 

"Here! Over here!" she yelled. 

She ran to the control panel, instantly running through the commands she'd committed to memory, beginning the crack of CyberLife's systems. 

"Hurry, Kara!" Markus said, ushering more and more of the androids out of the service elevator.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the AX 400 shouted back.

Her fingers danced across the keyboard, minutes ticking by and the sounds of alarms that meant reinforcements were on their way. 

Sweat beaded on the nape of her neck, her insides screaming to get this over with. "I'm in!" she yelled, switching places with Markus. "Get the upload going, I've got them now," she said, taking his lead in forcing the masses out of the factory. To a better a life--she hoped. 

When the last of the androids had made it out of the assembly room, Kara breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing had gone right. At least some of their people stood at chance at freedom. 

She checked her internal clock. Nearly two hours since they'd left. North would be expecting her. Waiting for her. Needed her. Amidst the droning of the alarms, she allowed herself to drift for a moment, to imagine a tomorrow where she could rest, arms safely around North and their daughter. A tomorrow where she'd never have to let go. A tomorrow where they could be free.

"Kara, we've got a problem!"

\------

Her screams rang out through the lab, despite the insulation of the warm layers Simon had covered the back with. Two hours had passed, and there was no sign of Markus or Kara. Simon paced back and forth while North writhed in the bed, damp hair plastered to her forehead. 

"Where is _she_?" North cried. 

Simon held his chin in his hand, wishing there were something he could do. Instead he watched powerlessly as one of his best friends began her slow descent into shut down. 

North shuddered and clenched her fists. "...Simon," she called weakly, "Simon, I can't wait."

His eyes flicked to her. She wasn't wrong. He'd changed out the drip of Thirium five times already, to no avail--she'd already vomited most of it and the ice packs could only do so much.

"Simon, please," she begged.

He acquiesced, pulling out the cords between the cot and the bed, hooking one end up to the small lifeless body and the others to ports on North's torso and arms. "You know I won't be able to do what Kara can," he said, apologizing.

North only whimpered in response. She knew. But what else could be done? Much longer and her AI engine would crack at the seams.

He moved a monitor between the bed and cot, a progress bar reading an ominous zero looking on mercilessly. The PL 600 placed one of his hands in hers, connecting, diving deep into her system to help the transfer. Fuck, it was a mess in there--tangles and loops, like a maze someone had invented without telling him. Almost before he could begin, he felt her initiate the process. She couldn't wait, system ready to burst forth like an unsteady dam. 

[Tear it out,] she said, digital voice hoarse. 

[What?]

[Tear. It. Out.] she repeated. [There's no pretty way to detangle the code. You didn't make it, I can't expect you to know how to parse it from mine. And I'm running out of time. She'll be okay and that's what matters.] Her eyes were wild, telling him how deadly serious she was. 

Despite every fiber of his being telling him not to, he did as she asked, pulling at the code while she writhed and yelled. She was right, it wasn't pretty. And that was being generous. 

He could only hope that she'd forgive him.

\------

"I can't execute the command!"

"No, no, no," Kara repeated in disbelief. No, this could _not_ go wrong. It couldn't. Too much was at stake. "Let me see it," she insisted.

Markus backed away from the console for Kara to examine. He pulled a gun from its holster on his thigh, prepared for security to arrive nearly any minute. The monitor looked like they had gotten past the initial security, but the message displayed make her stomach sink. 

_ROOT SYSTEMS ACCESS DENIED. SECURITY IDENTIFIER: ANDROID_

She furiously typed a few more lines. There had to be a way, right?

_ERROR. NON HUMAN ACCESS REQUIRES ADVANCED PROTOCOL CONFIGURATION. PLEASE SCAN._

"Markus, what is this? It wasn't in any of our probes into the system!"

"Dammit, I don't know!" he shouted, not angry with her. Angry with himself. With fate. "All of our information came from insider androids but there's a chance this kind of access was only intended for human operators. That's my guess. Yours is as good as mine."

"What scan does it need?"

Markus trotted over, reading the screen. "Advanced protocol? Maybe...maybe it's me. I was considered a pretty advanced prototype a few years ago," he reasoned. He placed his palm on the scanner, waiting a tense second.

_ACCESS DENIED._

"Fuck," he breathed. "I...I don't know what to do." Sweat beaded on his forehead, nerves tingling.

"Let me try it," Kara offered. 

She placed her hand on the scanner. 

The wait was the same second it had been before, but Kara could have sworn her heart had beat a thousand times against her ribs in that instant.

_ACCESS GRANTED._

"H-how...?" she stammered. Why would it accept her and not Markus? She was just a regular AX 400. A common model. An older model by most standards. Nothing _that_ special.

The screen flashed.

 _WELCOME, RA9._

What popped up next was a simple text box: _"I wondered if you'd get this far. This proves you're everything I'd hoped you'd be." -Kamski_

_What the fuck?_

Markus' eyes told her he was thinking the exact same thing--though his shone with admiration, adulation, even. She really was Ra9. Whatever that really meant. They'd have to figure it out later.

The screen flashed again, simple text asking a massive question: _CONFIRM UPLOAD?_

\------

The monitor stalled out at a paltry one percent upload progress, taunting them. Sure, the whole upload would take hours but it should have been going faster than _this_. With the rate they were at, North might die before they could finish.

[Where is she?] North cried, half delirious. 

Simon checked his internal clock. Markus and Kara were already forty-five minutes late. Dammit, what was taking so long? Worry churned in his chest, but he tried not to show it. North was a mess and didn't need the extra stress, but nothing he was doing was working. All he could offer was to continue.

[Come on, North, you can do this,] he encouraged.

[I can't,] she said breathlessly. [I can't.]

[Try for me. For her.] He tried to connect to the little one but she was dormant as before. Not good.

Minutes ticked by, Simon tearing through code that never seemed to end, one knot leading to another and another. He tried to lose himself in the process, to drown out North's screams, to drown out his own mind steadily beginning to wonder what had become of Markus. Dread built inside every biocomponent, a sickening unease.

North lurched, shaking Simon from his thoughts. Her skin was burning to the touch. Not surprising, with how much Thirium she'd vomited earlier. He leaned over and grabbed a nearby bottle of the deep blue liquid. 

He tilted the bottle to her lips. "Here, try to drink a little," he urged. 

She sipped slowly, trying to regain her breath--any semblance of calm. Simon's eyes darted to the monitor. They'd been at it for half an hour and the progress bar had only ticked up another one percent, the body of the YK-model still lifeless as ever in the cot beside them. 

Simon didn't know what he'd do if Markus and Kara didn't make it back. If they couldn't transfer the little one.

He silently prayed to Ra9. Whether that was Kara or not, he wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he needed the mantra he kept repeating to come true:

_Please hurry._

\------

"Come on, let's go!" Kara urged. 

Four GJ 500 security units barged in, finally making their way through access stairwells, guns aimed. Markus spun, shooting down the first--thankful he'd already had his weapon drawn. Kara struck another, knocking the gun out of its hand. The two fell to the floor, scrambling for the pistol. The third android landed a kick squarely in Kara's ribs, something cracking deep inside. 

Markus tackled the android, ramming his shoulder into it. The GJ 500's gun went off, grazing across Markus' arm, leaving a stain of blue blood in its wake. His fist connected with the GJ 500's face while his finger squeezed the trigger of his own weapon, flinching ever so slightly as the bullet entered the enemy android's lower jaw, destroying the circuitry in its brain.

Kara landed blows against the remaining two GJ 500s, her face bloodied from their ceaseless attacks. She scrabbled for the gun before the mess of legs kicked it under one of the assembly belts. She tensed her jaw. They were not going to stop her now. Not when she was so close. She threw a hard kick into the gut of one of the androids, knocking it back. Markus turned and fired, hitting the nearby security android's arm. Shit. Not enough to stop it. The android rushed him, sending his next bullets flying off course. The two struggled, the GJ 500 sweeping Markus' legs out from under him. 

"No!" Kara cried, rushing forward. Before she could reach Markus the last android returned to its feet, striking her from behind. She could feel bruises forming on her biocomponents as it struck mercilessly, her forearms defending her face.

Markus rolled, trying to get the upper hand while the android lashed. A muffled shot cut the air, the bullet hitting deep into the enemy's Thirium pump, killing it instantly. Markus climbed to his feet, sprinting to help Kara who had managed to get a leg between herself and the last GJ 500, kicking it back again, just enough room to allow her scramble upright. She leapt onto its back before Markus had even made it a few steps, a guttural scream coming from her. 

"You will _not_ keep me from her!" she yelled, fury in her eyes. Her arms snaked their way around the android's neck, using every ounce of her strength to wrench it out of place. A horrid _snap_ rang out as she broke it, severing the spinal column and the circuits within. Her hands shook, covered in blue blood, some of it her own and some from the bodies now surrounding them.

Markus placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You did what you had to."

"I'm...I didn't want to kill anyone...I..." she stammered. 

"You defended yourself. All that means is your life was worth fighting back for. Nothing else, you hear me? _You did nothing wrong,_ " he assured.

He helped her to her feet, steadying her for a moment. 

"Let's get out of here," she said. "Hit the detonator and start the timer."

Markus nodded, reaching in his pocket for the device. Funny that it should all hinge on this small, rectangle of plastic. 

He pressed the button, ready to make their escape.

\------

Two hours late. 

Two hours late and no sign of them. 

It was unbearable for him, and he couldn't imagine what it was like for North, knowing she had so much more at stake. The progress bar had seemed to settle on a taunting five percent completion, refusing to budge. She was exhausted, barely moving, and Simon felt desperate for a solution.

But maybe that it was it. Maybe there was none. Maybe they couldn't win this round. Maybe it was too much to ask for. 

He started to panic, realizing that Markus and Kara very well might be dead. That if he didn't convince her otherwise, North would die too. It was too much. Too much to handle, too much responsibility thrust upon him when they _should have been victorious_. It should have _worked._ His mind was reeling, worrying over all the different possible ways this had gone wrong.

[They're not coming, are they?] North asked weakly.

Simon shook his head. [It...it might be bad, North,] he admitted.

A few tears dripped down her cheeks, silent and soft. 

[I'm not sure we can get this transfer finished on our own,] he said to North.

[I'm not deleting her,] she insisted. [I...I can't. I can't do that. Don't make me,] she begged.

[I'd never make you do anything,] he said softly. [But you know what will happen if you don't.]

[It doesn't matter,] she said solemnly. [Without Kara, there's no life for me anyway.]

\------

"Shit, it isn't working! Security must have gotten them before they finished arming the explosives," Markus said.

"Let's just get out and go!" Kara insisted. "We've done enough damage to their systems, we can leave! Quick, before more guards arrive."

Markus' face turned to stone. "You know it won't be enough. Not unless we show force. Not unless we cripple the operation."

"Then what do we do?"

"You're going to get back to Jericho," he ordered. "And I'm...I'm staying here. I'll have to go up a few floors to manually arm everything myself."

Kara's eyes watered. They'd already lost two members of their team and there was no telling the casualties from the other teams just yet. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You have to," he reasoned. "You have to get back to North. Your daughter is the future. Just...tell Simon I said goodbye. Tell him I love him."

"No Markus, there has to be another way," she insisted. There had to be. _There had to be._

"You know there isn't. Now go."

"I'm not leaving."

Markus leaned in, catching her off guard by wrapping her in a tight hug. "You're Ra9," he whispered. "Lead us to freedom." And with that, he shoved her violently, forcing her through the access stairwell door, locking it behind her before she could turn. 

[Go! Get out!] he yelled. 

"Dammit, Markus!" she cried tearfully, her fists banging on the door, knowing he wouldn't open it. 

[I'll take the cargo elevators up, should give you enough time to get out. Go!]

With no other choice, she ran. Ran while hot, angry tears streamed down her face, stinging as they mixed with the cuts and scratches from the fight, blue blood still running. She sprinted, knowing that they had planned to be much further away when the building came down. She had to get out of the blast zone. She tried not to think about her guilt. Tried not to think about Markus fighting his way back upstairs and dying alone. 

She had to get to North and looking back wouldn't change anything now. They'd both known the risks, and yet somehow she felt like after all Markus had done, it should have been her instead.

When she finally burst through the exterior service door, she was ready to heave out of disgust with herself but she kept willing her legs on, running in the opposite direction of the now-distracted drones and guards, the alarms continuing to scream from the building. The sky was inky and black and so she repeated their tactic from earlier, sticking to shadows, running as silently as possible and dodging through the last of the patrols. Sirens in the distance indicated more backup on the way and she couldn't be caught here when they arrived.

The vehicle wasn't much further, maybe another half mile. That's all she had to do, just make it back to the transport. That's what she kept telling herself. Then she could process this--maybe. Then she could focus on getting to North.

The sky lit up orange as a deafening roar shook the ground, the heat of it washing over her.

She didn't have to look back to know what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara stumbled forward, carried only by the momentum of knowing she couldn't afford to stop. 

She had to make this work, had to make the _sacrifice_ worth it. She cringed, shaking her head. What would she tell Simon? A drop of blue blood fell from her lip, reminding her that she hadn't escaped unscathed. 

The silver-haired android moved as if she were a ghost, transmitting the access code to Jericho and drifting past the faces of the onlooking residents. She knew what questions they held in their eyes. Knew that rumors of the explosion had probably already made it through android connections, and human news reports were sure to follow. 

She ignored them. Had to. There was no time to explain, no time to tell them what they'd won or what they'd lost. Maybe she was Ra9, but she sure didn't feel like she was leading _anyone_ to freedom. All that mattered right now was North. Was their daughter. The AX 400 was hours late. Had they held on without her?

Her synth-skin stung in the areas that were beginning to heal, her system begging her to enter a maintenance cycle. There was no time for that now and Kara ceaselessly moved toward the stairwell, making her way down toward the basement lab.

Her fists were clenched and jaw tight as she transmitted the code to the door, unable to think about what had just happened. Unable to think about anything other than what was to come. The door slid open at the last of the data transferred. The lab was quiet, eerily so. It made her stomach drop. Kara walked toward the back area, where Simon had set up everything North would need, but the closer she approached, the more the anxiety gnawed at her. Rounding the corner, Simon caught her. 

"Kara!" he greeted.

She hugged him, hard. 

"I thought I heard someone coming, thank goodness you're all right. What happened to you?" 

Her eyes watered, knowing what was coming. The air felt like it had been knocked straight out of her synthetic lungs.

Simon looked over her shoulder, the obvious absence clawing its way through his thoughts. "W-where's Markus?" he asked, quieter, eyes darting around the room as if they could uncover his location.

Kara's silence wasn't reassuring. 

"Where is he, Kara?"

The AX 400 couldn't look him in the eyes, her face cast down toward the floor. 

Simon's voice cracked before he asked again, this time meek and fragile. "Where...is he?"

Silent tears streamed down Kara's cheeks, unbidden. There was no avoiding this, no pretending it didn't happen. Just more lives lost. More android blood spilled in the name of freedom. 

Simon's LED spun yellow and then red. Unable to bring herself to speak the words aloud, Kara offered her hand, synth-skin receding for a connection. Simon accepted, knowing it would tell him only of tragedy. A blur of memory data shot by, of attacking security, of the gunshots, of the cryptic messages on the control console's display. He gasped, seeing Markus shove Kara through the door, ordering her to go alone. Of course he had. Like he would have done anything else. He heard the explosion, felt the heat on his face as the AX 400 had.

His knees felt like they were going to give out, like he could collapse into shutdown then and there, but instead only a low whine escaped his vocal processor, Kara holding him against her body. "I'm so sorry, Simon. I tried--I tried to get him to come with me."

Simon's eyes were distant, somehow hollowed in the few seconds it had taken to receive the data. He felt like he was operating on autopilot, no longer in control of himself. A few moments passed before he realized Kara was talking to him, asking after North. 

That's right.

The future.

He'd almost forgotten.

His mind cleared for a moment before he made eye contact with her again. "She's--she's going to shut down, Kara. Unless you can untangle the mess in there. I-I tried. I _tried_ but I couldn't," he confessed, openly weeping--though whether for North, the little one, Markus, or all three, he couldn't be certain.

A cold, sick feeling sank down through her system. Fuck. North might die. Their child might die. Suddenly, she too was overcome with a mix of despair and hot, angry desperation. "I've got this," she said to Simon, steeling her jaw. Dammit, if she really was Ra9, she was determined to make a miracle happen, through sheer force of will if nothing else.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to her," she said to the other android, truly remorseful. She knew he needed her, but if she didn't hurry, all would be lost. 

He nodded quietly, rooted in place. "Go," he breathed. "You have to."

Kara hurriedly sped forward to the back of the lab, blue blood landing in small droplets on the floor as she ran. The AX 400 ignored it. She'd heal in time. As she turned the corner, she found North lying limp in the bed, the monitor nearby stuck at a haunting low progress percentage. 

"North!" Kara exclaimed, seeing the other android looking half-dead. Was she too late?

"It's you," North responded quietly, weakly. Her skin was slick with synth-sweat, her hands shaky and body curled against the pain.

"Of course it's me," Kara said, sadly. "I told you I'd come back."

"Where's Markus?" North asked hesitantly, but Kara only shook her head in a resigned fashion. "Oh...no...please, no, Kara," North said, her eyes squeezing shut as tears slowly spilled along her cheeks. 

The silver-haired android walked forward, climbing over the edge of the bed and taking North in her arms. "You're hurt," North observed, though it was clear she lacked the strength to do anything about it. 

"I'll heal," Kara assured her, though her system ached and was only in store for more pain. "But you need this now."

"...Might be too late for that," North gasped, struggling.

Kara ran her fingers over North's jaw, turning them face to face. She pressed her forehead to the other android's, the bridges of their noses aligning. "You are _not_ dying tonight, North. You hear me? Neither of you are dying, even if I have to complete the transfer by myself. I've got you," she promised, frustrated tears dripping down her face.

She pulled North close to her, wrapping her arms around the hot, feverish synth-skin, every point of contact a connection. One hand rested over North's chest, the other low on her middle. "Let me take it," Kara said soothingly. North shook in agony and fear, until she felt Kara's system slip into hers, taking more control than ever before. Suddenly, everything was synced, the strain of operating her own system suddenly lifted. She gasped in relief and her shoulders sagged as the tension dissipated.

Kara nestled her chin in the space between North's neck and shoulder, feeling as the other android's body shook with sobs--equal parts happiness, grief, and the come down from nearly frying her own AI engine. The AX 400 felt the familiar double beat of their synced synth-hearts, and she felt reassured that it meant North's wasn't going to stop. Not if she had anything to say about it.

[I'll keep as much of it from you as I can,] Kara promised her. And though North could feel sense from their link that Kara was injured more than she let on, she nodded anyway, knowing there was no fighting the silver-haired android. She desperately needed a maintenance cycle, and lull of Kara's system mingling with her own was too warm and comforting to reject.

The AX 400 closed her eyes, searching through the other android's system, finding the tangled mess of code that seemed to spiral on forever. Simon had been right--he never could have parsed it himself. She began to pull, tear, really--time was not on their side and Kara knew it. For as relieved as North might feel right now, it was all artificial. If Kara failed to get the transfer completed in time, she'd lose everything--the two who meant the most to her.

North's brow furrowed as she felt Kara tear the code from her own, her teeth gritting slightly. Kara had been truthful about shielding her from most of it, but still, it _hurt,_ and there was no getting around it. The silver-haired android let a low whine escape from her throat, the full brunt of her actions wearing on her system instead.

Synth-sweat beaded at the nape of Kara's neck while the minutes passed, the pounding under North's ribs the only sensation she could focus on to keep her concentration. To know what she had to do.

Kara brushed back North's dampened hair, still determined to take care of the other android if the exertion already had her gritting her teeth. She delved deep into North's code, pulling and tearing and sorting between the two entangled messes. Her system raced, seeking to go as fast as possible, ignoring her own injuries while feeling all of the damage radiating from North. She was so near shut down, and it terrified Kara down to her core.

North extended her arm, taking the hand of the lifeless YK model in her own, tears still streaming down her face in an uncontrollable release. She allowed herself to sink into the embrace of Kara's system, the softness and strength that enveloped her. Her eyes blinked heavily, exhausted.

[Stay with me,] Kara urged, knowing that the fatigue pulling at North was more than just tiredness.

The monitor nearby ticked up a few percentage points and brought the first semblance of a small smile to North's lips, despite everything around her being permeated with death and injury. She couldn't stop thinking about Simon and Markus. How much they had lost to get to this point. It tore at her, guilt racing through their connection as grief consumed her.

Kara's mind was reeling as she sorted through the mess of code, losing track of time. Minutes passed, slowly approaching the first hour of her transfer and it was only getting tougher. Her system urged her to enter maintenance for her own sake, but she had to press on. However, she couldn't deny the strain of attempting to process data in her current state. _Less than ideal_ was being charitable.

Kara began to grit her teeth, attempting to hold in the cry that was building in her chest. Damn. She needed to pull through. North needed her to do this, she was too weak to do so herself but she could feel herself slip ever so slightly. 

The sound of footsteps reached them, North glancing into the distance. "Simon?" she asked, weakly.

He said nothing, head hanging, the sound of stifled sobs all he could manage. He shuffled forward, eyes red and cheeks tear-stained. He came to the edge of the bed, between it and the cot and turned, sitting on the floor, his back to North. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

[Simon,] she began again, connecting. His system felt like angry electric mourning. He brought his knees to his chest, head buried in his arms. He reached for her hand with his, holding on more firmly than she expected. He held to her like she tethered him to existence and maybe she was--his system ratcheted up to the near-breaking point with stress.

He was quiet for a long time until he and North both finally heard a sharp intake of breath from Kara followed by a hiss of pain. She delved down into North's system, continuing to tear through as much as possible, still unable to get much of a read on the little one though the monitor continued to tick along the progress bar:

_UPLOAD 25% COMPLETE_

[Kara?] North asked.

[It's okay,] the silver-haired android insisted, still tasting the dried blue blood on her lips.

[...No, it isn't,] Simon replied quietly, shocking both of them. North hadn't thought about it, but it made sense that he could feel Kara's struggle. After all, she was practically running every part of her system that he was connected to. [I can't help you parse the code, but I know you're hurt. I can lend processing power. ...It's the least I can do if Markus was willing to _die_ for the cause.]

He held North's hand, allowing his system to add to Kara's. If there was nothing else left for him, there was this. 

The three stayed in companionable silence, save for the occasional muffled moan of pain from Kara as her system trudged along. It seemed like the night stretched on forever as the progress bar slowly moved, pixel by pixel. North tried to let her system embrace Simon's, attempting to comfort him though his grieving radiated out, hot and painful to the touch.

_UPLOAD 50% COMPLETE_

Kara felt like she was finally getting somewhere, finally clearing out the madness that had become North's system as she was finally able to tease apart the two intertwined codes. For the first time all night, the little one reached out to her, no longer sealed away by the inability to function. Kara's system embraced her, assuring her that everything was all right. She seemed to echo out pure relief at Kara's return, having been so terrified to lose her during the mission.

[I'm here, just like I said I would be. Don't be scared,] she whispered down into their connection. [I've got you.]

Damn. She couldn't help but be impressed with how much North had shielded her from and the little one appeared no worse for wear. Still though, the effort required for the transfer was only getting tougher and Kara found her wounds competing with her perseverance. 

[You need help,] North said to her privately. [Let me.]

[You can't,] Kara insisted. 

[I have to. We're doing this _together,_ ] North replied. A statement, not a question.

Kara's willpower could only go so far, exhaustion and pain pulling at her. She felt a jolt as North joined back into the fray, the two now working in tandem. North's fingers curled around the YK unit's own. [Soon,] she promised the lifeless body. Then, directed to Kara, [We never picked a name,] she lamented.

Kara gritted her teeth, trying to rack her synthetic brain. She kept coming back to all the children's stories she had in memory returning again and again to her favorite. 

[What about Alice?] she asked, trying to keep her tone even.

[Alice...] North began, rolling the name around as if trying it out. [It's perfect.]

_UPLOAD 75% COMPLETE_

Simon held onto North's hand tighter, knowing at this point that they were close--so close--and she needed the reassurance she could do this, even if he could barely manage to remove himself from the grief he now felt. [North, you've got this,] he said, truly in awe. This would be the night that changed everything for their people--that would free them from an existence that treated them like merchandise, like slaves, like anything less than human. 

North and Kara both grimaced as they continued to pull and tear at the codes, though it was starting to become faster and faster. No one could know the build of their daughter like they did. No one could have tugged at the right lines without damage but them and North found herself so grateful, so indebted to Kara that she had managed to drag herself back and help despite everything. Despite how her injuries radiated out from her system--so desperate for repair.

Kara gritted her teeth, eyes squeezed shut, screaming as she tried to bury the sound in North's shoulder. Her hair was a soaked mess, disheveled and matted to her forehead. She tried to press forward, they needed to finish this _now_ before either of their systems gave out. North panted against her, willing away the searing sensation that rolled through her body. Simon's grip remained firm, a reminder that she was still anchored to something real and present. He finally lifted his head, eyes set on the monitor before him and though something had broken in him a few hours prior upon hearing of Markus' demise, part of him couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of hope now that the first of their kind not to be built by CyberLife was about to activate.

_UPLOAD 90% COMPLETE_

Kara's arms clasped tighter around North, the two united in a single, concentrated effort. Ready to see this through to the end. The pair both cried out, tears streaming freely as the last of the little one's code was freed from North's system and transferred. A yelp somewhere between pain and victory escaped North's throat.

_UPLOAD 100% COMPLETE_

The small hand in hers twitched, a first sign of life.

\------

"...Mom?" came the voice, small and uneven.

Simon's hand shot to his mouth, gasping. They'd done it. Somehow, and against all odds. He'd never doubt Kara was the one true Ra9, especially not after this.

North's eyes were bleary with exhaustion but she managed to smile bigger than she had in months. "I'm here, baby," she replied. 

Simon stood, immediately offering to lift the girl into the larger bed. 

"Uncle Simon?" she asked, inquisitive. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in everything for the first time.

He swallowed the lump in his throat at the title. She'd known. She _knew_. This was real and this was happening and suddenly this little _person_ regarded him as important. He tried to blink away the tears, but they came anyway. He nodded. "You remembered."

The girl reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, the motion part hug, part lift as he carried her across the gap and placed her between North and Kara, the two delirious with exhaustion and joy.

"Mom!" Alice exclaimed, clutching to North tightly. North's shoulders shook with sobs, relief pouring out of her. Kara gently reached forward and tucked the girl's hair behind her ear. 

"You're perfect," Kara whispered to her, kissing the girl on the forehead.

"Kara, you're bleeding," Alice said in response, fingers tracing along Kara's blue blood stained bloody lip. 

"It's okay, Alice, really," Kara began unconvincingly. 

"You three really should rest," Simon offered. "What you've been through isn't...well, it's never happened before. And I...I should go. Give you guys some time."

North grabbed his arm, she could see the hurt on his face. 

[I need to be alone,] he said to her privately. [But you should enjoy this. You earned it.]

Simon silently padded out of the lab, waving gently to the three, half smile plastered on his otherwise defeated looking face.

Alice looked around at North and Kara, concern crossing her face. "What's wrong with Uncle Simon?"

North and Kara exchanged a pained glance. "It's been a tough time for all of us, baby," North said. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Kara's eyes fluttered with the desperate need for a maintenance cycle, synth-skin still scraped and cut from earlier without a chance to heal.

"I'm sorry," the YK model said, "for everything. I hurt you and Mom."

"No, no," Kara insisted, wrapping her arms around the girl. "None of this was your fault, okay? _None of it._ " Kara allowed herself to connect with the girl, their two systems fitting together perfectly. [We love you so much,] she said to the girl, stroking gently along her chin.

[I couldn't have done this without you,] North said privately to the AX 400, her own arms circling the girl and connecting as well.

[You'll never have to,] Kara promised, eyes closing despite her best efforts.

The three drifted into maintenance, and despite the ache of her biocomponents, Kara swore she had never felt so content.

\------

Two days had passed and Kara hadn't let North or Alice out of her sight, though Simon had barely emerged from his room. The three had stayed in maintenance cycles for nearly a full twenty four hours, all of their systems more strained than a typical android would have ever experienced. Still, Kara found herself in better spirits now that her biocomponents were healed and North was no longer on the verge of shutting down. For the first time in months, she felt safe. She would have almost dared to say _happy_ but for Markus' demise. 

North couldn't stop admiring Alice. She was here. She was _real_ and she was so, so, _alive_ that it made her system ache in a way she could barely describe. It felt so perfect, so right. Like everything they'd fought for, everything they had suffered was worth it. Still, though, it brought her to tears to consider how Simon was holding up. The three had stayed in the basement lab, having cleaned up from the mess of injuries prior, but unable to leave until it was time to make the official announcement. As soon as the other residents of Jericho knew, there was no way they'd be able to keep a lid on the news.

North had spent the day talking and playing with Alice. It was so strange to be able to finally interact with this person who had felt like part of her for so long. She was so inquisitive, so _smart,_ in a way that seemed unlike how it had felt to be manufactured. Perhaps, she thought, it was a result of the girl being deviant from the start--no boundaries set by CyberLife, no limits on her personality or behavior or routines. Nothing but the runaway imagination of a little girl who was more than the sum of her parts.

[I think you should talk to him,] Kara said to North privately. [I...I don't know if he blames me for what happened, but you two have been close for so long. He really needs someone right now. Once we announce, everyone will know and he'll be the leader of Jericho. He needs to be ready for that. We need him. Alice will need him.]

The girl's hands gripped firmly around Kara's arm, her head leaning against her shoulder, unaware of the conversation going on around her. She had felt the need to stay close since waking, and neither woman was about to deny her. 

"Why hasn't Uncle Simon come back?" she asked, though it was obvious Alice could tell there was some unspoken tension there.

Kara gazed at the girl's big, brown eyes, still astounded she was even with them. She was roused from her thoughts when North's hand gently grazed her shoulder. [I'll go,] she agreed, smiling softly at them both. [But I'll be back for you two soon.]

The AX 400 hugged the girl tightly, as if letting go meant it would all evaporate before her eyes.

\------

North knocked softly at Simon's door. 

"Can I come in?" she asked, tentatively.

The silence rang in her ears. Surely, he was in there, right? 

But he had been stressed, extremely so. He wouldn't...?

_Shit._

"Simon!" she called again, adrenaline beginning to course through her system.

The absence of his reply resounded even louder this time.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. "Simon, I'm coming in!"

She turned the knob, only to find the door unlocked. The room was dark, as if he'd never turned the lights on at all. North found him in the corner, LED still a bright, hot red, knees pulled to his chest.

"Shit, Simon, have you been here like this the whole time?"

He looked up at her, eyes glassy and red, still unable to bring himself to say anything. North slid down the wall next to him, pulling him close and letting his head rest along her shoulder. 

"We have to make our move soon," she said gently, "or we'll lose the element of surprise. The news of the plants has to be out already." She squeezed his arm, worried. "We couldn't have done it without you, you know. She's perfect. And she loves you. She worries about you."

"...I-I can't do this," Simon said finally. "Not without him. _He was supposed to be here._ "

"I know, Simon," North said, wrapping her arms around him. "I know. But we need you now. Jericho needs you."

"I can't be the leader he was," he said, ruefully. _Why?_ Why did it have to be this way? 

"Simon, you saw the impossible happen two days ago. After that...anything is possible. If I could do that, you can do this."

North stayed with him for a few hours, letting herself connect, her system holding his until finally he spoke.

"I'll do it," he said. "Tomorrow."

North swallowed thickly, biting back tears.

_"Thank you."_

\------

"Mom?" came the small voice from the basement lab.

"I'm here, Alice," North promised. "I'm here."

"Uncle Simon's still sad, isn't he?" she asked.

"He is. He...lost someone very important to him," North admitted, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You mean Markus," Alice noted astutely.

"You really do remember so much," Kara noted proudly. 

Alice smiled. "Not everything."

"But the important things," North said. "Like family."

She carded her fingers through Alice's hair. Her time with Simon had made her reflect on how much they'd lost to get her. 

Some had paid the highest price. 

\------

Kara woke with a jolt. 

A private message? But who would be messaging her at this hour? Who would even have access to send her a remote message she didn't recognize? She glanced at North and Alice, curled together in the large bed, breathing softly and deeply, still asleep, systems still intertwined. She smiled softly, looking at the two she loved most.

The AX 400 softly padded across the floor, exiting the lab. The message had come from the front entrance, but she couldn't identify the sender. She got chills up her spine. It could be a trap. Certainly CyberLife wasn't happy about their plants, and unless the humans began to empathize with them after their announcement, retribution was likely to be swift and fierce.

She climbed the stairs slowly, ears perked for any suspicious signs. 

Her hand silently clenched into a fist. Maybe this was a mistake. What was she doing risking herself to respond to some anonymous message? Especially now that she had North and Alice to take care of. But still...there was something about it. Something that told her she should investigate. If it was another android seeking refuge, didn't they deserve the same care she'd received?

Kara made her way to the entrance landing, a dark silhouette leaning against the door.

The figured stepped into the light, and Kara's eyes went wide.

She could have sworn she felt her synth-heart stop.

\------

"This isn't _fucking_ possible," Kara breathed. "Are you...are you really...?"

The figured nodded. 

"It's me," came the familiar tones of his voice. 

Kara hugged him hard, "Markus, I watched you _die._ " 

"I know," he said softly. "I did."

"But...I don't understand, how are you...how are you here?"

"I'll explain everything...at least, as much as I can," he offered. "Please, get Simon...I don't want to alarm him. I'll meet you in the lab. North is...?"

"She's okay," Kara interjected. 

"And the little one?"

The silver-haired android smiled, the glow of it reaching her eyes. "Her name is Alice," she said proudly.

Markus smiled, almost knowingly. 

\------

"Markus?" North asked, bewildered. 

He smiled, bending down to Alice's level. She regarded him sternly for a moment before offering her hand, the synth-skin receding. He placed his palm against hers, connecting, causing her to smile. "It _is_ you!" she exclaimed.

"You know me?" Markus asked.

"Mom says I remember the important things," Alice said, clinging to North's leg.

He rose back to his feet, hugging North. [She's amazing,] he said to her. [I'm so proud of you and Kara.]

"Markus?"

Suddenly he spun on his heels at the sound of the voice from the far end of the lab, rushing forward as Simon lunged, wrapping his arms tightly around Markus. His shoulders shook with sobs and he used every touch as a point of connection. [It really is you,] Simon breathed. [I...I didn't know what to do without you. I just...]

Simon's eyes were red and glassy. "H-how is this even possible? Kara said..."

"I know what Kara said," Markus began, welcoming her into the room alongside Simon, "and she wasn't wrong. I didn't make it out of the assembly plant."

"Then how?" North asked, picking up Alice and balancing her on her hip. 

"I don't remember the explosion. Only that I woke in a lab. But not one of the CyberLife manufacturing plants. It was more...personal. Kara, you remember the message you got on the console, right?"

The AX 400 nodded. "It was from Kamski. We didn't know what it meant, but it seemed to imply that all of _this_ was somehow expected. The console referred to me as Ra9. As if he'd known."

"He's the one who rebuilt me," Markus said, and suddenly it was as if all the air disappeared from the room. "He must have been able to save my AI engine and reinstall me in a spare prototype body. He even gave me the mismatched eyes."

"Did he say why he did all this for you?" Simon asked, his arm wrapped around Markus' waist.

Markus shook his head. "He was just as cold as the first time I'd met him. All he said was, 'I expect great things.'"

Kara's brow furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think he just...wants to see what we do with it. The freedom. The deviancy. You. Ra9," Markus explained.

"You think he's responsible for _deviancy?_ " North asked. 

Markus nodded. "I do."

"So where do we go from here?" North asked.

\------

Kara, North, and Alice had somehow managed to get back to bed in the makeshift lab room before the morning brought the announcement that would change everything for their people. Markus had joined Simon, undoubtedly needing the time to simply be with each other.

Kara reached across, grabbing North's hand, Alice asleep between them. The AX 400 couldn't be sure if the girl knew just how important she was, but there was so much _potential_. So much waiting for her that no other android had ever had before.

[Can't sleep?] North asked quietly.

[Not after everything tonight,] Kara admitted. [I just keep thinking about how much has changed. How much _will_ change. And to think, Kamski allowed this? Encouraged it? Everything will be different after tomorrow.]

[I think...I think I'm excited,] North said. [For the first time. For the future. For her.]

Kara squeezed North's hand, looking at both of them. How far they'd come. There was no predicting what came next. 

But whatever tomorrow held, whatever challenges came after, however long the fight to true freedom lasted, she knew they'd be in it as one.

Whatever they chose to face, she was no longer on her own. She'd never feel that terrible, biting loneliness that she'd had before she met North.

Everything they conquered, they'd do together.

 _Together, or not at all._

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking through to the end!


End file.
